Mesmeric Stranger
by McFly76
Summary: Bella part vivre à Forks et va rencontrer son destin ...  Bellice.  il s'agit d'une traduction de la fiction appartenant à Eden Storm.
1. Sens!

**Bonjour me revoilà avec une toute autre histoire !C'est toujours du Bellice homophobe s'abstenir. Je tiens à préciser que c'est une nouvelle aventure pour moi car il s'agit d'une traduction que m'a autorisé l'auteur Eden Storm. Si vous pouvez lui laisser une petite review ou l'ajouter dans vos favoris se serait sympa ! Mais n'oubliez pas de m'en laisser quand même ) !**

**J'ai connu cette histoire au vue des nombreuse review qu'elle a engendré et j'ai beaucoup aimé alors j'ai tenu à vous faire part de cette histoire !**

**Rien ne nous appartient, et on doit tout à Stephenie Meyer, heureusement qu'elle est là !**

**Bonne Lecture !**

**Chapitre 1 : Sens**

Bella PDV :

On dit que tout le monde a un sixième sens. Personnellement, mes sens naturels m'ont souvent laissé tombée, il semblerait que je sois incapable de faire le moindre geste coordonné, même le plus simple. La plupart des gens sont capable de passer une porte sans encombre, moi non. Neuf fois sur dix, je serai capable de me prendre la porte, de me cogner le coude ou le genou en la traversant. Et marcher droit ? Presque impossible pour moi sans trébucher ou de glisser sur quelque chose le long du chemin. Oh, et ne me parler même pas de tenir quelque chose sans qu'il tombe à plusieurs reprises.

Dire que j'étais sujette aux accidents est un doux euphémisme. Alors, oui mes sens naturels ne sont pas prêts de m'aider à gagner une médaille d'or, mais mon sixième sens… c'est une toute autre histoire. Tout le monde a ce sentiment à un certain moment, ce sentiment que quelqu'un nous regarde, mais pour moi c'était un plus essentiel qui était infaillible.

Alors que j'étais assise à la table, regardant ma pomme croquée, je savais que quelqu'un me prêtait un intérêt certain pour moi. Je suppose que ce n'est pas surprenant, j'étais la nouvelle élève de l'école après tout, mais pour le coup ça me semblait différent. Je levai les yeux sur les quatre personnes qui étaient assis avec moi. Jessica parlait à un rythme très rapide à Angela, d'un nouveau sac à main qu'elle avait acheté hier. Jessica était toute excitée, quant à Angela c'était tout le contraire, mais aucunes d'elles ne me regardaient.

Mes yeux se sont déplacés vers Eric et Mike, ces deux là étaient plongés dans une conversation sur « La Push », une nouvelle fois je vis qu'aucun des deux regardaient dans ma direction. Je mordis légèrement ma lèvre inférieure, et regardais dans la cantine autour de moi, personne, il semblerait que personne ne m'observait. Peut-être que mon sixième sens avait décidé d'unir ses forces avec le reste de mes sens… et pourtant je sentais toujours cette décharge dans mon dos.

"Alors, à quoi penses-tu Bella"?

La voix d'Eric avait interrompu mes pensées.

"Pardon ?" lui avais-je répondu, l'air un peu penaud.

A ce moment, une porte s'ouvrit non loin de moi et quelqu'un est entré dans la cantine. Eric continuait de me parler, mais à partir de ce moment honnêtement, je n'entendais plus ce qu'il disait. La personne qui entra dans la cantine s'en allait vers une table, de l'autre côté de la cantine à pas gracieux et élégant. Ma tête se tourna vers elle et je la suivais des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'installe.

"C'est Alice Cullen".

Je me retournais et regardais Angela. Une fois que tout le monde étaient assis, Jessica et Angela ont commencé à me remplir la tête avec des noms que je risquais d'oublier. Jessica avait déjà souligné que c'était "le clan Cullen» comme elle les avait appelés, me les présentant chacun leur tour.

Rosalie, la grande blonde qui ressemblait à un mannequin de couverture du magazine Vogue, Emmett, son copain, qui était encore plus grand et apparemment construit comme un ours, Jasper, qui avait un regard où on pouvait lire toute sa souffrance, et enfin Edward , qui avait regardé vers notre table et avait haussait un sourcil avant de revenir à la conversation qu'il avait avec sa «famille».

Je devais l'admettre, ils étaient tous d'une beauté époustouflante, et de ce que j'ai pu savoir, ils étaient du genre solitaire, préférant leur propre groupe plutôt que de côtoyer d'autres personnes. Jessica avait craché ces mots presque avec véhémence, mais pour être honnête, je ne pouvais être qu'en accord avec eux, Angela semblait assez calme, ce qui ne m'aurait pas dérangé de déjeuner juste avec elle, je pourrais facilement me perdre dans mes propres pensées, ce qui s'est exactement passé jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre, et Alice Cullen était entrée dans la salle.

Encore une fois, j'avais mordu ma lèvre inférieure à la regarder, alors qu'elle était assise à côté de Jasper. Comme le reste de sa famille, elle était belle, mais elle semblait en quelque sorte se démarquer du reste d'entre eux. Peut-être que c'était sa taille, elle ne semblait pas très grande. Ou peut-être était-ce ses cheveux? Court, sombre et partant dans tous les sens ... ou sa peau ... ils semblaient tous pâles, mais elle semblait plus clair, et ici les yeux ... J'ai soudainement cessé l'examen de la regardé car elle avait tourné la tête et me regarda directement ... et sourit.

A ce moment, mon cœur semblait battre plus vite qu'auparavant. Je pouvais sentir comme une décharge le long de ma colonne vertébrale, alors que ma respiration devenait de plus en plus rapide.

"Bella, est ce que ça va?"

Je me tournais rapidement sur ma chaise et regardais Angela.

"Ouais, bien sûr ... Je viens de me rappeler que j'avais laissé quelque chose dont j'aurai besoin dans le camion ..." fis-je avec une voix éteinte.

"Il nous reste encore beaucoup de temps avant d'aller en cours de biologie, Bella" m'informa Mike, "mais si tu veux, je peux venir avec toi?"Sa voix semblait pleine d'espoir, et sans vraiment y penser j'ai répondu «bien sûr» tandis que je me levais de mon siège.

Je n'étais pas sûr de ce qui venait d'arriver, mais la façon dont je me sentais quand Alice Cullen me regardais et me souriais, n'était pas un sentiment que je connaissais, et il me faisait un peu peur. J'avais besoin d'échapper à cette pièce.

Jessica posa une main sur mon bras quand je poussais ma chaise pour me lever, "est ce qu'elle (elle me désigna Alice de la tête) te dérange Bella ...".

Je ne comprenais pas ce que voulais dire Jessica, et exprimé ma confusion "pourquoi me dérangerait-elle?" Demandai-je.

Jessica haussa les épaules: "Écoutes, tu n'as probablement pas remarqué, mais avant son arrivée dans la cantine, elle était debout à l'extérieur qui te regardais ... et bien, personnellement, je pense qu'elle regardait ce que tu portais ... Non pas que se soit quelque chose de mal, que de porter juste un jean et une chemise, mais tu as probablement remarqué que tous les Cullen sont des adeptes de la mode, surtout Alice ... ne laisse pas cela te déranger, c'est tout ... "

Je regardais mon jean brun délavé et ma chemise verte et haussais les épaules alors que je marchais vers la porte avec Mike.

Je jetais un dernier regard sur les Cullen, qui étaient maintenant tous en pleine conversation, et deux choses m'ont frappé.

Tout d'abord, mon sixième sens ne m'avait pas laissée tomber - quelqu'un était bel et bien en train de me regarder, et il semblait que se soit Alice, si ce que Jessica m'avait dit était exact.

Et deuxièmement, pourquoi avais-je réagi de manière aussi déroutante quand Alice m'avait regardé et souri? Mon cœur avait ralenti et battais d'un mouvement régulier, maintenant, mais quand je me dirigeais vers ma voiture, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander pourquoi j'avais répondu à _ce_ sourire ...

**Alors vous en pensez quoi du début ? Une review pour me dire ce qui va ou non ! Je m'excuse des fautes qu'il peut y avoir !**


	2. Confusion!

**Bonsoir, me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, il est assez court c'est pour ça que je vous le mets aussi rapidement! Je vous remercie pour les reviews ça fait plaisir de voir que mon travail n'est pas vain!**

**Réponse au reviews:**

**La Luna : Oui le véritable auteur est bien Eden Storm et j'ai son autorisation pour la traduction.**

**newlightpacte : Je suis ravie que tu es lue cette fiction que je trouve géniale et pour cause je la traduis et ça me fais plaisir de la partager. Merci de m'avoir dit que je m'étais trompé dans la langue, en effet c'est bien du français! Et l'espagnol c'est pas si terrible si?**

**Alice : Contente que ça te plaise et pour la taille des chapitres c'est pas moi qui les ai écrit donc je poste chapitre par chapitre!**

**bof : Je te remercie de m'autoriser à faire des fautes ;) et je compte bien continuer dis moi ce que t'en pense.**

**prefabsprout : Merci pour ta review.**

**alice : voici la suite et je pense poster minimum deux chapitres par semaines et trois maximum le temps d'avoir des reviews XD!**

**Bonne Lecture:**

**Chapitre 2 : Confusion.**

Bella PDV :

Quand je suis entré en cours de biologie, j'ai réalisé trois choses.

Un, Mike semblait un peu irrité, qu'il ne soit pas assis à côté de moi en la classe.

Deux, j'étais plutôt soulagée qu'il ne le soit pas – certes, il était inoffensif, gentil mais j'avais vraiment besoin d'espace pour respirer et de trois ...

Trois, je serais assise à côté d'Alice Cullen.

Mes jambes m'amenaient vers le siège vide, comme si le pilote automatique était enclenché. Je me suis assise. J'ai enlevé les affaires de mon sac. Un de mes livres était tombé. Je me penchai pour le ramasser, me grondant mentalement d'être aussi maladroite.

Je souris à l'enseignant quand il est venu vers moi prenant ma feuille de signatures, il me présenta à l'ensemble de la classe comme Bella Swan.

M. Ryan me souriait : "Heureux de vous avoir dans ma classe Bella" répondit-il, "oh, et si vous avez des problèmes de rattrapage, je suis sûr que votre partenaire de laboratoire, Alice, peut vous aider ... Alice?"

Je me suis tourné pour la première fois et je regardais Alice qui se contenta de hocher la tête.

M. Ryan revint sur le devant de la classe, et je remerciais Alice, qui se contenta d'acquiescer de nouveau. Était-elle incapable de parler?

La leçon poursuivie, tout comme ma confusion. Chaque fois que je me retournai pour regarder mon partenaire de laboratoire, elle semblait s'être déplacée de plus en plus loin de moi. L'aurais-je en quelque sorte offensée? Le sourire qu'elle m'avait envoyé quelques heures plus tôt avait disparu, mais elle semblait plutôt avoir les sourcils froncés en permanence.

Heureusement, nous n'avons pas eu à parler les uns avec les autres. M. Ryan semblait remplir toute la leçon avec des diapositives, de la documentation et des bavardages sans fin, aujourd'hui il n'y aura pas d'expérience. Heureusement, Je n'ai jamais été douée dans ce domaine, et il semblerait qu'Alice Cullen n'aimait pas non plus.

J'ai commencé à réfléchir, aux cours suivants que l'on aurait ensemble pour discuter. Serait-elle-la même, alors? Je lui passais un document, qu'elle prit en évitant de me regarder. Plus tard, je lui en ai passé un autre. Cette fois-ci elle m'a regardé, ses yeux couleur ambre semblaient pensif ... en un éclair, elle avait évité mon regard, en tournant le sien vers le bureau et je me demandais si elle m'avait regardé.

Je voulais lui dire quelque chose, mais mon esprit semblait en surchauffe. Je n'entendais plus la voix de Ryans, tout ce que je pouvais entendre c'était le sang qui se précipiter dans ma tête, et mon cœur battant dans ma poitrine ...

La cloche sonna, et avant même que je puisse mettre mes affaires dans mon sac, ma camarade de classe qu'était Alice Cullen s'élança hors de la classe à une vitesse incroyable.

Bon, alors maintenant j'étais quelque peu perplexe.

Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait pour la faire réagir d'une façon aussi étrange, était-ce moi? Elle n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot, mais là encore, je n'y étais pour rien. Peut-être que ce n'était pas bon pour nous de rencontrer de nouvelle personnes, mais je me rappelai alors de ce sourire, si ouvert, amical, et à couper le souffle ...

Cette dernière pensée restait ancrée dans mon cerveau et semblait faire réagir mon corps.

_À couper le souffle_ ? Qu'est ce qui m'arrivait?

Je rangeais mes affaires et me dirigeais vers Mike, dont le visage souriant me donnait un peu de réconfort.

" Leçon barbante hein Bella" m'affirma-t-il.

J'hochais la tête.

Je n'étais pas sûr de ce qui venait d'arriver, mais pour certaines raisons, il semblerait que si Alice ne m'aimait pas, et qu'à cette pensée je n'avais pas l'esprit tranquille, surtout que je réalisais que pour moi c'était tout le contraire, je l'aimais bien, peut-être un peu _trop_ bien ...

**Alors? pensez à remercier Eden Storm pour cette superbe histoire qui se profile, une review sur google traduction ça va vite à faire, bien que le traducteur soit pas terrible, ça fait toujours plaisir!**


	3. Seule!

**Bonsoir, me revoilà avec un tout nouveau chapitre que je devais posté vendredi mais j'ai eu un Week-End très très chargée, désolé!**

**Je tiens à remercier tout le monde pour les reviews.**

**Alice2 : Oui effectivement il y a plusieurs Alice, et désolé je posterais pas les 50 chapitres d'un coup... j'ai traduis que les 12 premiers et dès que j'en poste un c'est que j'ai traduis un chapitre sinon mon avance ne servira à rien et je risque de flémarder si je commence à poster alors que j'ai pas traduis!**

**prefabsprout : désolé encore un chapitre court mais faut voire ça avec l'auteur principale, Eden Storm c'est elle qui a disposé cela ainsi, mais si je peux te rassurer il y a 93 chapitres donc c'est pas près d'être finie!**

**Morgane: T'inquiète pas il y a aucun souci, il m'arrive de découvrir des fictions qui ont deja 10 chapitres de postés, l'important c'est que tu laisses une reviews ;)! Contente que ça te plaise!**

**Newlightpacte : Je trouve l'espagnol plus simple que l'anglais... et non je ne suis pas le Messi car je risque surement à un moment ou un autre d'oublier de poster ou de pas avoir le temps comme Vendredi.**

**Et merci à ceux qui m'ont ajouté en favorite et alerte!**

**Je tiens à préciser à celles qui suivent Relativisation et mon OS Andalasia que je ne les laisse pas tombé, juste faut que je retrouve un peu de temps et d'inspiration pour la suite. Je suis actuellement en Stage donc pas d'heure de trou, et le week-end et souvent chargé pour moi, Foot du vendredi soir au dimanche soir! Je m'en excuse mais je vous promet d'écrire un chapitre ce samedi car je ne suis pas prise enfin normalement... Je ne sais pas encore de quelle fiction! Si vous avez une préférence faite le moi savoir!**

**Bonne Lecture!**

**Chapitre 3 : Seule.**

Je n'ai pas revu Alice du reste de la journée, ou même cette semaine ou la semaine d'après...

J'ai essayé de me dire qu'il y avait très certainement une bonne raison pour laquelle elle ne pouvait pas assister aux cours. Peut-être qu'elle était malade? Je n'aimais pas beaucoup cette pensée, mais elle pourrait expliquer pourquoi elle n'était pas en cours. Ou peut-être a-t-elle eu un deuil familial? Mais cela n'explique pas pourquoi le reste de sa famille étaient présents, et je les croisais assez régulièrement.

Il y a des choses que j'ai pu remarquer au sujet des Cullen. Chaque fois que je pensais à eux, ils apparaissaient.

Il semblerait que se soit Rosalie que je croisais le plus souvent, dans les couloirs, quand j'allais en cours. Toujours là pour m'envoyer un regard glacial, à chaque fois qu'elle passait près de moi. Elle ne m'aimait pas beaucoup d'après ce que j'ai pu voir, encore essayais-je de savoir pourquoi.

Emmett et Jasper, eux semblaient toujours être à proximité quand j'étais à la cantine. Le premier semblait avoir un sourire espiègle sur son visage, comme s'il riait à une plaisanterie. Quant au dernier, il semblait ne jamais avoir un visage sans grimacer. Ils étaient tous très déroutant.

Ma dernière heure de cours de la journée était terminée, et je me dirigeais vers mon camion en prenant la poignée de portière, une main apparut par dessus la mienne, j'ouvrais des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes et levais les yeux vers une paire d'yeux de couleur ambre, "Edward Cullen" - les mots s'étaient échappé de mes lèvres avant que je puisse les en empêcher.

Edward retira sa main et pris un peu de recul, un léger froncement de sourcils apparu sur son visage. M'étais-je trompé de nom?

"Oui, et toi tu es Bella Swan" sa réponse était une déclaration, pas une question, et j'hochais la tête pour confirmer ses dires.

"J'espérais que tu pourrais aider ma sœur, Alice ... "

A la mention de son nom, je sentis mes joues légèrement rougir.

"Comment" répondis-je, ma gorge presque sèche.

"Elle a manqué des cours de biologie" a-t-il répondu, puis s'arrêta, attendant que je réponde quelque chose, j'ai simplement hoché la tête.

"Elle ne se sent pas très bien ... Je ne pense pas qu'elle revienne en classe cette semaine ... "

Je l'ai interrompu presque aussitôt "est-ce qu'elle va bien?"

"Alice a ... des migraines ... elle va très bien, mais si tu pouvais prendre quelques notes pour elle, je suis sûr qu'elle saurait les apprécier".

Edward me souriait.

Je le regardais, ses traits de visage, il était vraiment beau, et je n'étais pas surprise que la plupart des filles du lycée de Forks aient le béguin pour lui, ce qui me surprend le plus, est le fait que je ne le soit pas apparemment, c'était un autre sourire que je n'arrivais pas à enlever de mon esprit.

"Tu es très difficile à lire".

Mes pensées disparu, aussi je tournais mon regard vers Edward.

"Je suis quoi?" Demandais-je, puis je réalisais qu'il m'avait posé une question: "Désolé, oui, bien sûr je vais prendre des notes pour elle".

Edward acquiesça et sourit de nouveau, "merci Bella" et après cela, il s'éloigna vers sa voiture.

Quelques jours plus tard, j'attendais Edward, à l'extérieur de mon camion.

Il avait marché avec moi un peu plus tôt dans la journée, sans aucun doute avait-on alimenté les rumeurs au maximum.

Jessica était à proximité, sans faire l'effort d'écouter le sujet de notre conversation. Si elle avait entendu, elle aurait été déçue. Edward m'avait demandé s'il pouvait prendre les notes pour Alice, j'avais répondu qu'elles étaient dans mon casier et que je lui donnerai quand les cours seraient terminés, et que je l'attendrais sur le parking. Il m'avait remercié, et avant de s'éloigner je lui avais demandé comment allais Alice.

Il s'était rapproché de moi, et m'avait répondu que sa sœur se sentait mieux, qu'elle serait bientôt de retour, juste le temps pour elle de s'adapter... Je n'étais pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il avait voulu dire, mais j'avais hoché la tête.

Sûrement, qu'elle devait prendre des comprimés pour arrêter ses migraines? Leur père était médecin après tout! Assurément, il avait du lui prescrire quelque chose?

J'ai attendu quelques instants, avant de prendre conscience que quelqu'un se trouvait à côté de moi.

"Bella"

C'était Jasper.

"Bonjour" répondis-je, avant de fouiller dans mon sac pour lui donner les notes que j'avais photocopié pour Alice.

Je les lui remis, " je suppose que c'est ce que tu veux?" Demandai-je.

Jasper semblais avoir pris un visage inquiet : "Oui, merci".

Il commençait à partir, mais ma curiosité me poussait à lui demander "est-ce que ça va?"

Jasper s'arrêta et poursuivi: "Oui, Edward envoie ses excuses, il est encore en cours."

Je regardais Jasper qui essayais de sourire: "Je dois y aller maintenant" a-t-il fini par m'annoncer, mais alors il s'arrêta soudainement.

"Pourquoi demandes-tu si je vais bien?"

Il semblait vraiment intrigué par ma question.

"Tu as un regard... un peu peiné. Comme si tu avais mis les doigts dans la prise" avais-je répondu honnêtement, avant de me gronder mentalement pour être si ... cru.

Jasper pencha légèrement la tête, "et ce serait une expérience douloureuse?" m'avait-il interrogé, en me regardant intensément.

"Eh bien ... ça l'était pour moi" avais-je répondu, puis j'haussais les épaules.

Jasper hocha la tête " Tu sembles un peu tendu ... Bella".

J'allais ouvrir la porte de mon camion et me retournais vers lui.

"Je vais bien, c'est juste le temps pour moi de m'intégrer, c'est tout" avais-je répondu honnêtement.

Jaspers afficha un sourire sincère, un sourire presque identique à celui d'Edward, affichait quelques jours plus tôt.

"Tu y arriveras très bien", avait-il répondu alors qu'il se dirigeait vers sa voiture.

J'ouvris mon camion et me suis assis derrière le volant; pour la première fois ce jour-là, je sentais la tension s'évaporer et effectivement je me sentais bien.

**une petite reviews for me? please!**


	4. Prose!

**Bonjour à toutes et tous! Je vous poste un nouveau chapitre pour cette semaine, j'espère que celui-ci vous plaira!**

**Je tiens à rappeler que l'histoire d'origine et de Eden Storm, je le traduis avec son autorisation de l'anglais vers le français!**

**prefabsprout: Merci je vais essayer de traduire le plus vite possible et de tenir la cadence, et j'essaierais de ne pas flancher mais j'ai de bons horaires au taf donc ça va****!**

**Morgane: c'est bien que t'es pas tout lu en Anglais comme ça je fais pas ça pour rien ^^!**

**Logan: j'ai bel et bien l'autorisation D'eden Storm pour la traduction j'ai communiqué avec elle par mail!**

**Mina: Merci, et je pense que tu vas adorer, moi j'ai adorer!**

**Alice2: Merci pour ta review ça fait toujours plaisir!**

**Si vous êtes sage et que vous laissez plein de reviews je vous posterais la suite samedi!**

**Bonne Lecture!**

**Chapitre 4 : Prose**

**Bella PDV:**

Je feuilletais mes notes de biologie, celles que j'avais photocopiées pour Alice. J'espérais qu'elle pourrait les comprendre, lorsque je suis arrivée à la dernière page j'ai commencé à douter du fait qu'elle soit capable de me relire. Il y avait plein de gribouillis qui était tout autour de la page et même pour moi ça n'avait absolument aucun sens. Je soupirais. Si je ne pouvais pas les comprendre, il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'Alice les comprennent. Je me tournai vers la dernière page et la je me figeais. Là, en face de moi il y avait le poème, et bien, si on peut appeler ça comme ça, mon esprit avait erré hors du cours. Le poème que j'avais écrit en biologie en attendant que l'enseignant arrive. Le poème que j'avais commencé à écrire en pensant à elle. Le poème pour lequel j'étais tellement concentré que je n'avais même pas remarqué que le professeur était arrivé, et avais commencé son cours. Le seul poème que j'avais jamais écrit, celui que je ne voulais absolument pas qu'on lise. La panique absolue s'ensuivit. Avais-je photocopié aussi cette page? Je relu les mots présents sur la page.

Hypnotique étranger qui m'attire,

Une aura provocatrice, invitante...

Sourire séduisant, tout ce que je vois,

Lèvres rouges si alléchante.

Le visage pâle, blanc comme la neige,

Des yeux incisifs et exigeants ...

Des cheveux noirs comme la nuit,

Je sens mon pouls vibrer.

Elle jette un sort, enchantement, stupéfaction,

Déambulant à mes côtés...

Enveloppé dans son regard,

Transpercé, elle est mon guide.

Hypnotique étranger, qui m'a séduit,

Mystère donc attrayant...

Sourire sur les lèvres c'est tout ce que je vois,

Âmes liés, si alléchant.

Bon, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais réellement écrit son nom, mes paroles pouvaient être pour n'importe qui d'autre, non? Je laissais échapper un énorme soupir et m'allongeais sur mon lit. Quelle idiote j'étais. Si elle ne suppose pas que c'était à son sujet, elle se demanderait certainement de _qui_ il pouvait parler ... et de quoi il s'agissait ... le savais-je moi même? Les mots ont coulé sur la page alors que je pensais à elle, c'était ma muse personnelle, elle m'inspirait. Maintenant, elle allait à penser que j'étais complètement folle, ou tout simplement bizarre, ou gay ...

Pour la première fois cette semaine, je me suis retrouvé dans l'espoir, non, je priais même, qu'elle n'assiste pas aux cours pour le reste de la semaine ...

**je sais que c'est court, mais vous savez ce qu'ils vous restent à faire pour avoir la suite!**


	5. Le Réveil!

**Allez je vais pas être méchante je vous met la suite étant contente de vous d'avoir eu des reviews, mercio beaucoup ça fait plaisir, et bon faut dire que le chapitre précédent était vraiment très court! **

**prefabsprout: Oui je sais c'est très court mais j'y suis pas pour grand chose c'est pour ça que je vous poste la suite rapidement.**

**Morgane: Oui j'adore le Bellice je trouve qu'elle vont très bien ensemble et pour l'anglais j'en ai lu que deux mais celle ci m'a beaucoup touchée!**

**Alice2: Merci pour ta review! Comme promis on est samedi!**

**NatsuShizu: merci du compliment j'espère que la suite va te plaire!**

**So Mizu: Je ne dirai rien sur leur relation tu découvriras par la suite, et merci du compliment!**

**Eden Storm:Thank you very much for the compliment. And I'm glad you've allowed me to translate your beautiful fiction.**

**Vilou: tu trouveras la réponse dans la suite je pense ;)! Oui je sais que la construction est pas toujours très française mais c'est pas toujours évident car le français est une langue très compliqué par rapport à l'anglais que je comprend mais ai un peu de mal à traduire en français correct Sorry! **

**calzona95: Je suis contente de travailler pour des "flemmardes" au moins mon travail n'est pas vain!**

**Bonne Lecture!**

**Chapitre 5 : le Réveil.**

Je marchais dans le couloir au côté d'Eric, qui semblait heureux alors qu'il était tout juste 9 h du matin. Je n'avais pas beaucoup dormi, et le café noir que j'avais pris ce matin avant de partir ne m'avait pas beaucoup aidé. Même Charlie avait soupçonné quelque chose, et m'avait dit avec un sourcil relevé: " ce n'est pas toujours très bon d'avoir une trop forte dose de caféine Bells" tout en me souriant.

Je repensais au sommeil agité de cette nuit et l'étrange rêve.

_Rêve_

_Dehors, le vent faisait rage, les éclairs passés à travers les saules pleureurs, qui se tenaient droit et fier devant la maison.__La vieille porte qui était accrochée fermement à la charnière rouillée, se déplaçait à cause du vent, et grinçait.__Au loin, les branches se balançaient avec frénésie, caressant les eaux sombres du petit lac, le reflet de la lune était un peu pâle passait à travers l'encadrement de ma fenêtre, un moment romantique, surveillé par la lumière de la nuit._

_Quelque part dans les cieux, un jugement pourrait être entendu, la détonation du tonnerre, un avertissement pour tous, afin de prendre conscience que la tempête était en chemin.__Le ciel sombre, en association, avec le bruit sourd, un zigzag lumineux, agité et vif fit son apparition à travers la voute céleste.__Les arbres dehors se courbaient par le vent, succombant à l'émotion._

_A l'intérieur de ma chambre, tout était calme, un paradoxe par rapport au monde extérieur.__Mon grand rideau de velours oscilla légèrement, le vent avait réussi à souffler assez fort afin de pouvoir ouvrir la fenêtre._

_Une bougie vacillait, jetant une ombre contre le mur.__Alice était debout à côté de mon lit, elle me regardait.__Ses yeux brillaient d'une couleur ambrée, elle me donnait l'impression de regarder au plus profond de mon âme.__ Je la voyais comme avant, les traits de son visage, je pouvais les voir dans les moindres détails maintenant__.__Ses cheveux de jais encadrant son visage si délicat.__ Un__ visage pâle, translucide, son sourire ensorcelant.__ L__a flamme de la bougie commençait à se consommer, ses traits devenait de plus en plus flou, pour finir je ne la voyais plus._

_Dehors l'orage faisait rage à travers le ciel, mais il semblait s'éloigner de la maison, laissant derrière lui comme une lueur d'éclat, comme s'il agissait d'un adieu.__Le vent, suivait la direction de la tempête, comme si celle-ci lui avait donné des instructions, mais avant de partir soufflait une dernière fois autour de la maison.__Tout était redevenu calme; un silence étrange tomba sur la maison que se soit à l'intérieur, comme à l'extérieur._

" _Bella _"_ avait-elle murmuré._

_Je me relevais du lit, et tendis la main vers elle..._

_Je me réveillais en sursaut.__J'étais seule, il y avait eu une tempête, et d'une manière ou d'une autre était entrée dans mon rêve.__Je n'avais jamais aimé l'orage, mais le fait de voire Alice dans mon rêve m'avait en quelque sorte fait sentir mieux._

J'étais fatiguée, le froid et l'humidité ne m'aidait pas beaucoup, en effet la pluie avait commencé vers minuit et n'avait pas cessé depuis. Eric m'amenait dans la classe du cours de biologie alors que je marchais tel un zombie, "Réveille-toi bel endormis" a-t-il dit, je le regardais tout en souriant. "Oh, alors tu as remarqué que je n'allais pas très bien ce matin." Lui ai-je répondu alors que j'enlevais ma veste. Eric agitait ses mains comme pour dire: "bien sur" avant de d'aller s'asseoir à sa place. Je plaçais ma veste sur le seul crochet qui semblait être libre, et regardais pour la première fois vers mon bureau ... Alice.

Elle me regardait fixement. Lorsque nos yeux se rencontrèrent, elle me sourit et se remit face au bureau.

Bon Bella, contrôle-toi.

Je me dirigeais vers mon siège, et m'assied. Le professeur entra presque aussitôt et a passé les 30 prochaines minutes ou plus à nous parler de l'épreuve qui allait venir, nous dire ce que nous avions besoin de réviser. Les minutes s'écoulaient lentement, quand mon sixième sens se remit en place. Elle me regardait, j'en étais certaine. Je regardais de temps en temps ce qui se passait à mes côtés, mais les brefs coups d'œil que je lançais étaient incapables de confirmer mes soupçons.

Enfin, l'enseignant arrêta de parler et distribuait des polycopiés à l'ensemble des élèves. Je soupirais, et elle brisa le silence en premier.

"Bella".

Pendant des jours, je me demandais à quoi pouvait bien ressembler le son sa voix; je l'imaginais en train de dire mon nom, je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer que sa voix puisse être si ... mélodieuse. La nuit dernière, elle avait dit la même chose dans mon rêve. J'ai senti ma main se resserrer sur ma plume, le temps de reprendre le contrôle de moi-même et de faire face à ma peur…

Je me retournai et sourit: "Salut Alice" me suis-je entendu répondre. "J'espère que tu te vas mieux?"

Alice hocha lentement la tête, ses yeux dorés contrastaient au milieu de sa peau pâle. "Oui, beaucoup mieux merci Bella".

Je regardais ses lèvres, tandis qu'elle mon nom disait une fois de plus. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez moi? Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi ... hypnotisée ... par quiconque avant. J'étais attirée par Alice Cullen, je devais me l'avouer, et ça depuis le premier instant, que je l'aie vue. Cette prise de conscience qui je venais de faire, m'avais laissé le souffle court.

J'hochais la tête, "bien" fut ma seule réponse, ma voix était tellement rauque que je failli ne pas la reconnaître.

La main d'Alice vînt taper de son index les notes qui était sur le bureau en face d'elle, "merci pour ça" a-t-elle poursuivi.

Le poème.

J'avalais difficilement et mordit légèrement ma lèvre inférieure, "aucun problème" ai-je répondu, en la regardant dans les yeux, puis j'ai continué ...

"J'espère que vous les avaient comprises, car pour être honnête, quand je les ai regardé après le cours, elle n'en avait plus..." (Je bafouillais) " De sens, je veux dire, pour moi ... tu sais ..." J'ai arrêté de divaguée et m'esquivais, Je ne pouvais même plus aligner des mots de sorte à faire une phrase qui ait du sens parce que j'étais si près d'elle, et cela me rendait un peu folle.

"J'ai parfaitement compris" répondit-elle, sa voix résonnait, alors qu'elle plaçait sa main sur mon bras, "merci" a-t-elle répété et je regardais ses doigts. Si délicat, pâle et ... l'envie de placer ma main par-dessus la sienne est venu si soudainement que je me suis senti étourdi ... trop tôt à mon goût, elle avait retiré sa main et avais joins ses deux mains ensemble.

Elle s'est rapprochée de moi, son action était en totale opposition par rapport à sa réaction d'il y a quelques semaines. "Tu as l'air fatigué Bella, tu es sur que ça va"? Elle était inquiète pour moi, mon apparence ne laissé aucun doute, apparemment vu comment elle me regardait. Alors je me suis reproché de ne pas avoir fait d'effort, et de ne pas avoir pris soin de mon apparence ce matin.

"Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière", ai-je répondu, "et pour être honnête je ne suis pas vraiment du matin. J'ai bien peur que les deux ensemble ne fassent pas bon ménage".

"C'était probablement à cause de la tempête" m'a-t-elle répondu. J'étais sûre qu'elle allait dire autre chose à propos de la tempête, mais elle ne dis rien d'autre et se contenta d'hausser ses épaules, elle enchaina sur un autre sujet.

"Je dois m'excuser de mon comportement de la dernière fois, que nous avons eu cours de biologie ensemble, je ne me sentais pas très bien ... ".

J'hochais la tête et la regardais "migraine" ai-je fini pour elle.

"Oui, mais je vais mieux maintenant, la pression dans ma tête a un peu diminué". Et puis elle me regarda une fois de plus, mais cette fois j'avais l'impression qu'elle me sondait au plus profond de mon âme.

"Je comprends mieux maintenant" a-t-elle terminé. J'étais sur le point de lui demander ce qu'elle voulait dire par là, quand la cloche se mit à sonner et Mike est apparu à la porte. Je me sentais un peu déprimés, je n'avais jamais autant voulu qu'une heure de classe dure plus longtemps, mais je commençais à réaliser qu'il y avait beaucoup de choses que je n'avais jamais autant voulu avant mon arrivée à Forks. J'avais décidé remettre Mike a sa place, quand une voix familière s'est adressée à Mike.

"Bella et moi allons à la bibliothèque".

Je regardais Alice, puis Mike. La première avait un air amusé sur le visage, tandis que Mike gardait un air boudeur.

"Oh, d'accord", répondit Mike, qui est sorti de la classe et repartit de la où il venait me laissant seule avec Alice.

"Je pense que tu as un admirateur Bella" m'a-t-elle informé. J'hochais la tête. Elle a continué à parler : "Je suis sûr qu'il veux plus... éventuellement", elle a ri. Sa voix était une très étonnante et très belle, mais alors son rire, il était encore plus séduisante.

Je souriais, "Arrêtes de me taquiner, Alice" répondis-je.

Alice a mis sa main droite sur son cœur, "Mais la taquinerie c'est mon point fort!" répondit-elle, un autre sourire apparut sur ses lèvres écarlates. Cette fois, je me suis mise de rire, j'ai réalisé que c'était la première que je riais depuis mon arrivée à Forks.

"Tu as un rire charmant" m'a-t-elle déclaré, elle s'est rapproché de moi. Je m'apprêtais à répondre quand une autre voix s'est fait entendre au travers de la pièce.

"Alice".

Nous nous sommes toutes les deux retournés et regardais la porte. Rosalie était là, les mains sur les hanches, avec un regard sévère sur le visage.

Elle ajouta : "J'ai besoin de te parler en privé ..."

Alice me lança un regard plein de regret, je voyais sur son visage qu'elle était sincère.

"Désolé Bella, nous irons à la bibliothèque une ... autre fois" après cela, elle partit avec sa sœur. Alice suivit Rosalie, elle se retourna vers moi une fraction de seconde plus tard, son regard pénétrant montrait la désapprobation qu'elle éprouvait de ..., de je ne sais quoi d'ailleurs.

**Alors ça donne quoi? N'en voulaient pas trop à Rose d'être venue de nul part! et comme d'hab si vous êtes sage une suite rapidement!**


	6. Accident!

**Bonjour voici une suite un peu courte mais je vous assure que même un chapitre aussi court est très long à traduire! **

**Vilou: Je pense pas que ta réponse soit là, le chapitre est un peu court!**

**pocketstars: Merci oui j'ai du courage, et je me dépense pour garder le rythme!**

**alicelovebella: oui et bientôt y'aura son PDV, et je me doutais que tu avais changé ton pseudo étant donné que j'avais plus de nouvelle de toi alors je suis allez voir ton profil et j'ai fait le rapprochement ;) !**

**calzona95: pas de reponse dans ce chapitre dsl!**

**prefabsprout: moi aussi j'ai bien aimé la conversation ;) !**

**Alice2: c'est un plaisir de voir tes reviews! et Rosalie est sympa (quel ironie!)**

**Morgane: oui pk pas je veux bien que tu me file des noms de fictions celle que t'as préféré!**

**Bonne Lecture!**

**Chapitre 6 - Accident**

Je regardais Alice et Rosalie partir de la salle. J'étais déçue. A l'entente de la proposition d'Alice, quand elle avait mentionné la bibliothèque, m'avait remplit d'espoir, passer plus de temps en sa compagnie m'avait satisfaite, quoique temporairement, car Rosalie était apparue, et avait réduit tout mes espoirs de consacrer plus de temps avec sa sœur.

Je rangeais mes notes, quand quelque chose sur la table attira mon attention. Je regardais de plus près et réalisé que c'était un petit morceau de papier, pliée en deux. Je tendais mes mains pour l'attraper. Il y avait mon nom écrit sur le dessus, écrit au crayon en papier. Je pris le papier et le dépliais, mon cœur battais à un rythme très rapide. Je reconnus aussitôt l'écriture, c'était la mienne, le poème que j'avais écrit à propos d'Alice. Je pris une rapide inspiration, quand mes yeux ont scannés la page.

Une fois que j'ai atteint le bas de la page, je m'arrêtais. Le petit paragraphe qui étais inscrit au bas n'était pas mon écriture, c'était le même style que sur le devant du papier; l'écriture d'Alice. Je commençais à lire:

_Bella,_

_Ton poème m'a complètement absorbé.__Je me retrouve submergé et soucieuse de tes paroles, peut-être je pourrais te voir après les cours, je suis impatiente de pouvoir lire la suite de ta poésie._

_Bise._

Je replié le papier, et le plaçais dans ma poche. Bon, elle avait eu cette page que j'avais photocopié en plus de mes notes. Et elle l'avait lu, et commenté.

Je sentis mes joues légèrement me brûler; ses commentaires étaient gentils, mais serait-ce la même chose si elle savait que le poème était sur _elle_? Si elle avait suggéré que l'on aille à la bibliothèque, est ce que c'était pour parler de ce poème? A-t-elle des soupçons sur le fait que se soit à son sujet? Pourquoi avait-elle laissé le papier sur le bureau? L'avait elle laissée intentionnellement ou par erreur?

J'avais tellement de questions, ma tête était encore sous le choc, je suis rentré.

"Est-ce que ça va Bells" me demanda Charlie quand je suis entré dans la cuisine et me versé un verre d'eau.

"Bien sûr" répondis-je, je commençais à couper les légumes pour le dîner. Si on suivait la façon de vivre de Charlie, nous mangerions à emporter tous les soirs.

"T'es tu bien intégrée au lycée ?" A-t-il demandé, alors qu'il repliait le journal qu'il avait lu. "Tu t'es fait beaucoup de nouveaux amis?"

Charlie, semblerait il, était dans un état d'esprit assez curieux, ce soir. Je continuais à hacher les légumes.

"Oui, quelques uns" répondis-je. Je n'étais pas vraiment d'humeur à parler, j'étais trop occupé à penser à Alice, Rosalie et ce pourquoi elle voulait lui parler, en privé ...

"Mike a appelé tout à l'heure". La voix de Charlie me sorti de mes pensées "je pense qu'il t'aime bien" a-t-il poursuivi. _Ce n'est pas Alice ..._ me dit une petite voix dans le fond de mon esprit. "Il a l'air convenable ... ". A continué Charlie.

"Ouais, papa, il l'est sûrement, mais pas pour moi", j'avais répondu sur un ton un peu trop élevé, et j'ai regardé mon père et m'excusais d'un simple regard, "Mike est juste un ami" ai-je terminé. Malheureusement j'avais continué à couper les légumes sans prêter beaucoup d'attention, à ce que je faisais, et le couteau avait tranché ma main ...

"Ouch".

Charlie se leva et prit ma main.

"Bells, soit prudente! Est-ce que ça va?"

Je regardé ma main qui était dans celle de mon père et vis qu'elle était recouvert d'un rouge bordeaux très foncé... je fis une pression dessus, tandis que Charlie enveloppait ma main dans une serviette mais le sang continuait de couler, j'appliquais une pression…

"Ok, je pense que tu as besoin de points de suture" a-t-il poursuivi.

Je gémissais. "Papa, c'est juste une petite coupure ... Je n'ai pas besoin points", mais quand il retira la serviette, je constatais que j'en avais besoin.

"Laisse moi te conduire à l'hôpital Bells, espérons que le Dr Cullen puisse te recoudre".

"Le Dr Cullen?" Demandai-je.

"Ouais, met ton manteau et laisse la serviette enrouler autour de ta main".

J'hochais la tête en signe d'approbation.

Dr Cullen.

C'était le père adoptif d'Alice.

Je me demandais à quoi il pouvait bien ressembler, et maintenant il semblerait que je n'allais pas tarder à le découvrir.

Charlie se dirigea vers sa voiture, un bras autour de mes épaules.

Il ouvrit ma portière, et me regarda avec un sourire, "tout ça pour éviter de parler des garçons avec ton vieux père".

J'ai simplement répondu avec un "hum-hum". Si seulement il savait.

**reviews = suite rapidement! ^^**


	7. Alice!

**Je ne sais pas vraiment si vous méritez que je publie ce chapitre aussi rapidement vu le peu de reviews, mais je suis pas méchante donc je vous le met! Mais pensez qu'on passe beaucoup de temps à écrire ou traduire ( dans ce cas ci) pour votre plaisir (et le notre) alors une review met à peine 3 minutes à laisser et l'auteur et toujours content de les lire! mais je vous en veux j'adore mes fans même ceux qui ne se font pas connaître ;)!**

**Vilou: t'as tout compris review= chapitre rapidement! allez on change de PDV!**

**calzona95: un honneur pour moi que tu lises mes fictions! merci de laisser une trace!**

**alice: Oui Alice est très prévoyante ou tout simplement voyante ^^!**

**prefabsprout: Voilà la suite et un peu de plaisir on voit le PDV d'Alice!**

**alicelovebella : j'espère bien que tu vas pas me lacher :p ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise!**

**Alice2: pour la traduction j'essaye de faire de mon mieux, les anglais se répète beaucoup et utilisent des expressions différentes des notre!**

**Bonne Lecture!**

**Chapitre 7 - Alice**

_**Alice PDV**_

C'était la nouvelle élève.

La nouvelle fille dont tout le monde parlait.

La nouvelle qui, selon Edward, était dans les _pensées_ de tout le monde.

Je n'avais pas vraiment pensé à elle jusqu'au jour où je me suis retrouvé à la regarder par la fenêtre de la cantine scolaire. La plupart du temps, je ne prêtais pas beaucoup d'attention aux autres élèves du lycée. Parfois, si je voyais quelqu'un qui portait quelque chose que j'aimais bien, je regardais avec plus d'intérêt, mais seulement de façon tout à fait désintéressée.

Mais ce jour-là, eh bien, je savais que ça allait être différent. Sur le chemin du lycée j'avais eu une vision, mais elle était brisée et fragmenté, j'ai vu que je serais assis au côté de la nouvelle fille en biologie, mais je ne savais pas vraiment à quoi elle ressemblait ... jusqu'à maintenant.

Dès que je suis arrivée à la porte, quelque chose m'avait empêché d'entrer. Mes yeux avaient scrutaient rapidement la salle, et ils semblaient se poser naturellement sur elle. Je ne pouvais la voir que de dos, elle avait de longs cheveux châtains qui lui tomber sur les épaules. Elle regardait quelque chose vers le bas, mais je ne pouvais pas voir de quoi il s'agissait. Quelques instants plus tard elle tourna la tête la tête et regardait un peu partout dans la cantine, et je l'ai vu pour la première fois.

Je me suis tout de suite senti très excité et fasciné par elle.

J'entrais dans la cantine, et rejoignit le reste de ma famille avec ma gaieté habituelle, mes yeux ne la quittaient plus. Lorsque son regard chocolat rencontra le mien, je lui souris involontairement et une barre oblique teintée de rouge est apparu sur ses pommettes...

Je me suis senti flattée.

Et puis confuse.

Aucun être humain ne m'avait fait ressentir une quelconque émotion avant. Le sentiment était nouveau, agréable à ressentir, et je savais qu'à partir de ce moment, je voudrais la connaître mieux ...

Bien sûr, les choses se déroule rarement bien, d'autant plus pour un vampire comme moi. J'accélérais ma démarche pour aller en cours de biologie, enfin, j'allais pouvoir la rencontrer. Mais être si proche d'elle n'avait pas seulement alimenté mon désir, mais aussi ma faim. Maintenant, je savais combien c'était difficile pour mon frère, Jasper. J'avais toujours réussi à garder ma soif de sang sous contrôle, et puis elle était là, assise à côté de moi ...

Le désir, le désir et la convoitise m'avait frappé avec une telle férocité que j'étais légèrement chancelant.

Je la voulais, je voulais goûter son sang... le désir était monté en moi, alors que je sentais son parfum si enivrant...

Je m'éloignais un plus d'elle, et je savais que mes actions l'avait légèrement blessée, et à mon tour je me sentais blessée par mes actes. Elle ne comprenait pas mon comportement, mais moi non plus

Dès que la cloche avait sonné, j'emballais mes affaires, et partis comme une lâche. Tous mes sens ont été un peu irrités par son odeur. L'envie de me pencher sur son cou et l'odeur de son sang exposés m'avait choqué, mais le désir de prendre ses lèvres et l'embrasser m'avait encore plus frappé.

Carlisle avait suggéré que je prenne quelques semaines de repos.

Je pouvais voir qu'Esmée et lui se sentaient concernés. Edward, semble-t-il, ne pouvait pas lire dans ses pensées, ce qui à la fois le fasciné et l'intrigué. Carlisle semblait un peu inquiet; Rosalie semblait un peu en colère et ne pouvait pas comprendre ma fascination pour un «simple humain». Emmett m'avait taquiné, mais bon c'était prévisible. Jasper était resté silencieux quand tout le monde était présent, il me connaissait mieux que personne et il m'avait exprimé son avis quand nous étions seuls. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur lui, ses paroles me faisait du bien, bien qu'il me dise d'être prudente, c'était apaisant de discuter avec lui. Il me faisait confiance, m'avait-il dit. Et il savait que je trouverais un moyen de redevenir moi-même. Esmée était assise près de moi, elle était douce et me posait des questions, celles auxquelles je pouvais répondre, il n'y en avait pas beaucoup. Elle prit ma main dans la sienne, la serrant légèrement, "Alice, je ne peux pas t'aider à gérer tes sentiments." A-t-elle dit, en ajoutant: "Je souhaiterais rencontrer Bella un de ces jours". Je réalisais que je voulais également la revoir.

Pendant deux semaines, je m'étais nourri comme jamais auparavant, mais je me languissais de la voir. Plus les jours passaient, tout comme mon envie, je commençais à réaliser que je pouvais contrôler mes désirs, que j'avais juste besoin d'être près d'_elle_. Jasper m'aidait, en m'envoyant un sentiment de sérénité quand je me sentais un peu folle. Et quand il m'avait donné ses notes, je m'étais assise sur mon lit et lisais ses mots ... Je me sentais un peu plus près d'elle, même si c'était juste de l'encre sur un morceau de papier.

Et puis j'avais lu son poème.

Et je me suis retrouvé à sourire, et à espérer, que ses paroles soient pour moi. Et sans vraiment y penser, je griffonnais une note au bas de la page.

Et puis j'avais eu une vision. Le Chef Swan, étreignant sa fille, lui murmurant que la tempête allait bientôt passer. Sa voix tremblait un peu, mais elle répondait « qu'elle allait bien » et « qu'elle n'était plus une enfant», mais je savais ... qu'elle craignait encore les orages.

Dès que j'ai entendu le premier «crack» du tonnerre, je savais quelle serait ma destination. Je marchais vers la porte et me retrouvais bloquée par mon frère qui était dans l'encadrement de la porte, Emmett. Son sourire habituel de foufou avait disparu, mais il avait plutôt l'air inquiet.

"Je sais où tu vas Alice", sa voix était calme, comme s'il voulait que personne d'autre ne l'entende, mais pas pour moi.

"Je dois y aller" fut ma seule réponse. Je ne savais pas s'il allait vraiment m'en empêcher. S'il essayait, il y arriverait probablement, mais au lieu de ça il me dit.

"Je sais", ajoutant que "soit prudente sœurette".

J'hochais simplement la tête, et commençait à partir. Puis j'ai pensé à Rosalie et comment elle réagirait, "Emmett, s'il te plaît ne le dit pas ..."

Il m'avait coupé la parole en demandant " à Rosalie"?

"Oui".

Avais-je le droit de lui demander cela ? C'étaient des âmes sœurs, et ils partageaient tout ...

Le visage d'Emmett avait ensuite changé pour reprendre son sourire habituel, sans un mot, il m'avait pris dans une étreinte d'ours et murmura "lui dire quoi"?

Parfois, Emmett me surprenait. J'embrassais sa joue. " Merci frérot".

Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour me rendre chez elle. J'étais debout, en train de la regarder s'agiter. Je n'étais pas certaine de comment j'allais réagir si j'étais à nouveau près d'elle, et j'ai été agréablement surprise. Bien sur, l'envie était là, mais je savais instinctivement qu'il ne cesserait jamais, et je savais aussi que je pourrais me contrôler.

Elle était si belle.

Je savais qu'elle rêvait, j'ai sentie que je me rapprochais d'elle et sans que je m'en rende compte, son nom s'échappa de mes lèvres. C'était elle qui me permettait de me canaliser. Ma raison de vivre. Les questions qu'Esmée m'avait posées se mettaient en place devant moi telle un puzzle.

Ses yeux s'étaient légèrement ouvert, m'avait vaguement regardée, et elle avait souri. Un sourire convaincant qui pénétrais jusqu'au plus profond de moi même.

Je voulais rester, comme ça, toute la nuit. Mais ses yeux avaient alors cligné plusieurs fois, comme pour régler le zoom, et je savais qu'il était temps pour moi de partir. Bella était endormi et dans un demi-sommeil elle pouvait me sourire, mais si elle avait était complètement réveillé elle aurait demandé ce que diable je pouvais faire dans sa chambre. Alors, à contre cœur, je l'avais laissé, tout comme la tempête.

J'ai su alors que je devais retourner en cours, je devais la voir et lui parler, je devais redevenir moi-même.

Et c'est exactement ce que j'avais fait. Je lui avais parlé, et elle m'avait sourit, mon cœur aurait pu sauter un battement quand elle riait, si j'en avais eu un. J'étais envoutée, excité et fasciné par elle. Je savais que je n'étais pas la seule à m'intéresser à elle, et ça m'avait gêné lorsque Mike avait tourné autour d'elle à la fin des cours. Je n'étais pas du genre jalouse. Je savais que Bella ne ressentais rien pour Mike, son langage corporel était si expressif ... mais et bien si, j'étais jalouse. Je l'avais vu avec elle, vu la toucher ... Je le voulais plus que tout moi aussi... et peut être que ça arriverait…

Jusqu'à ce que ma très chère sœur vienne me chercher. Elle avait exigé de savoir à quel jeu je jouais, que j'agissais trop normalement, que j'étais trop près de "l'humaine", et que je pouvais mettre en danger notre famille.

J'avais eu une vision m'avertissant de l'arrivée de ma sœur, alors j'avais laissé le poème de Bella sur la table, en espérant qu'elle le voie, lise mon petit mot, et qu'elle veuille passer un peu plus de temps avec moi.

La journée était passée très vite, je n'avais pas encore vu Bella en dépit de mes recherches. Et maintenant, j'étais là, à la maison, assise, à écouter Edward jouant une mélodie charmante au piano. Elle semblait correspondre à mon humeur.

Et puis j'avais eu une vision; Bella, à l'hôpital avec mon père, son sang sur les mains ... les vampires ne ressentent pas souvent la peur, mais le fait que Bella soit en danger était trop dur pour moi.

Je me suis précipité hors de la salle, seulement je suis tombée sur Rosalie et Esmée.

" Laisse-moi deviner" siffla Rosalie, "Tu vas voir la nouvelle".

Esmée avait placé une main sur l'épaule de Rosalie, "Fait ce que tu as à faire Alice" me dit-elle. Alors je lui ai souri.

"Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire exactement avec elle, Alice" me demanda Rosalie. Si elle m'avait demandé ça avant, je n'aurais pas su quoi répondre, mais maintenant, la réponse était claire.

"Pour m'assurer qu'elle aille bien, Rosalie"

Et je savais, au fond, que je voudrais _toujours_ m'assurer qu'elle aille bien.

**Alors ça vous a plu ce PDV? Allez chapitre vendredi ou samedi si j'atteinds les 10 reviews ou plus si vous voulez ;)! mais faites attention je pourrais m'habituer!**


	8. Dr Cullen!

**Bon je sais pas trop si vous le méritez car je n'ai eu que 9 reviews pour le chapitre précédent! Mais bon comme celui-ci est un peu court je vous met un avant gout! allez plein plein de reviews pour celui là!**

**Encore un grand merci à Eden Storm d'avoir créer cette fiction et m'a permise de la traduire!**

**Vilou : alors voilà la suite où Bella rencontre un certain médecin pour sa blessure!**

**JudeBox : Oui moi aussi j'ai adoré! c'est pour ça que je vous la traduis! **

**Morgane : c'est gentil de laisser deux reviews ;)! et merci pour le lien!**

**prefabsprout : t'as vu je pense à vous ;)!**

**alicelovebella : j'en ai eu 9 et je veux pas trop vous faire attendre!**

**Bellice : je sias pas si c'est prudent de laisser Alice avec tout ce sang mais tu le verras par la suite ;)!**

**Miliemaggie : je ne vais pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin!**

**Shana-sab : j'ai pas de préférence elles sont toutes les deux adorables et belle en plus :$!**

**Alice2 : il y aura pas beaucoup de PDV d'Alice disons que c'est surtout condensé comme là, par rapport au PDV de Bella!**

**Bonne Lecture!**

**Chapitre 8 - Dr Cullen**

Dire que j'étais nerveuse serait un euphémisme. Pas le fait d'aller à l'hôpital. J'y vais assez souvent comme ça au fil des années, entre entorses, une fracture du poignet, des doigts disloqués, une côte fracturée, ils ne m'ont pas appelé Bella la maladroite pour rien à mon ancienne école. Non, ce n'était pas le contexte de la clinique qui me faisait frissonner, mais le fait de rencontrer le Dr Carlisle Cullen.

Et j'eue un frisson, ce qui à eu pour conséquence que Charlie a resserré son étreinte alors qu'on longeait le long couloir blanc, criant à l'infirmière de l'autre côté que j'étais "en état de choc". Je ne l'étais pas, jusqu'à ce que je voie le docteur Cullen.

Une version légèrement plus âgée de ses fils adoptifs, comme eux, il avait un beau visage avec un agréable sourire. Je faisais une véritable comparaison de tous les membres et honnêtement, est-ce que une famille si attrayante peut réellement exister? Je me suis souvenue d'une remarque qu'Angela avait faite quelques semaines plus tôt "Je voudrais qu'il m'adopte" ... la pensée était assez attrayante.

Charlie a été le premier à briser le silence " Carlisle, je vous remercie beaucoup de prendre du temps pour voir Bella".

Carlisle s'inclina légèrement, "Ce n'est pas un problème Charlie".

Il nous dirigea vers une petite pièce et je m'asseyais sur le bord du lit. "Ca va papa, vraiment, tu peux attendre à l'extérieur". Je regardais Charlie qui fronçait les sourcils ... " Si tu es sûr ..."

"Elle est entre de bonnes mains Charlie je vous assure, pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas prendre un café"? Carlisle avait proposait, je lui en étais reconnaissante, quand Charlie accepta, et sortit de la chambre.

"Alors, qu'avons-nous là?" a demandé Carlisle, alors qu'il déplaçait la serviette. Ma coupure, qui je ne pensais pas très grosse dans un premier temps, était en réalité plus profonde que je croyais. Une fois que la pression exercée par la serviette fut enlevé, le sang commençait à gicler de plus belle, il coulait sur les mains blanches gantées de Carlisle.

"Coupure de couteau" répondis-je, un peu timide, "J'étais en train de couper les légumes, et il m'a échappé des mains"

Carlisle se plongea dans son travail et commença à nettoyer la plaie. "Il faudra quelques points de sutures Bella, mais bientôt vous irez beaucoup mieux".

Je le remerciais et regardais lorsqu'il nettoyait, puis recousu habilement ma blessure. Je venais peut-être à peine de le rencontrer, mais je commençais à comprendre pourquoi Charlie se sentais bien à ses côtés que se soit professionnel ou autre. Il me donnait l'impression d'être en sécurité, et était vraiment gentil, alors quand il m'a demandé comment c'était passé mon arrivée au lycée, je lui répondis aussitôt laissant tombé les barrières autour de moi.

"Ça va bien, merci. J'ai rencontré certains de vos fils et fille euh ... Alice".

Carlisle s'est reculé et m'a regardé: "Oui, elle a parlé de vous ... Alice m'a dit que vous étiez sa partenaire de biologie?"

J'hochais la tête. "Oui, j'ai pris des notes, pour elle, quand elle était absente, à cause de sa migraine". Je regardais le visage de Carlisle pour voir si son expression allait changer. Mais rien ne se passa. Il avait une expression encore plus amicale.

"Effectivement Alice en a de temps en temps, mais elle va beaucoup mieux maintenant" a-t-il affirmé. Et je l'ai cru." C'était un geste très gentil, de photocopier vos notes pour elle, Alice a beaucoup apprécié".

J'ai senti une légère chaleur, quelque part au fond de moi. "Je ferais n'importe quoi pour elle" ai-je répondu aussitôt. Je réalisais alors ce que je venais de dire, et cela me fit légèrement sursauter.

Carlisle me sourit de nouveau, et quand il parla, sa voix était douce et gentille, "Oui, Bella. Je vous crois".

Je voulais en savoir plus sur Alice, sur toute sa famille, mais Charlie entra dans la chambre.

"Bells, Carlisle, Tout va bien ?" Nous avons tous les deux hoché la tête.

"J'ai juste besoin de prescrire certains analgésiques pour Bella, et puis elle pourra partir", répondit Carlisle, "donnez-moi juste 10 minutes Charlie, j'ai besoin de voir un autre patient avant" sur ce, il sortit de la chambre.

Charlie semblait un peu inquiet. "Papa, est-ce que ça va ? " demandai-je. Charlie secoua la tête négativement.

"Je viens de recevoir un appel du poste de police, il ya eu un cambriolage et ils ont besoin de moi là-bas, il faut que j'y sois dans cinq minutes ... "

Je me suis levé du lit, "Papa, vas-y, sérieusement, j'ai mon portable - Je pourrais prendre un taxi pour rentrer à la maison, ou alors appeler un ami pour venir me chercher".

Charlie secoua la tête: "Tu es blessé Bella, je ne peux pas te laisser ..."

" Blessé ? Papa, c'est juste une petite coupure, Je vais bien, allez!" l'interrompis-je, Je riais et Charlie sourit. Il allait continuer quand un petit corps se précipita dans la chambre, entrant en collision avec moi.

"Whoa" fut ma réponse alors que l'air qui était dans mes poumons est ressorti d'un seul coup. Je me suis stabilisé et regardé la personne qui m'était tombé dessus. C'était Alice.

"Bella, ça va" a-t-elle demandé, alors que sa voix tremblait légèrement. Avant que quiconque puisse répondre, Carlisle entra dans la chambre et se trouva juste derrière Alice, qui se retourna, brisant notre étreinte "Bella s'est coupé la main avec un couteau, Alice, mais elle va très bien"

Alice soupira, et avant que je réalise ce qui se passait, elle se tourna et a enroulé ses bras autour de moi et me serra. J'avais l'impression qu'elle ne voulait pas lâcher prise, et je réalisais que je ne voulais pas non plus.

"On dirait que tu as trouvé quelqu'un pour te ramener à la maison Bells" a répondu Charlie, avec une pointe d'humour dans la voix.

**partez pas comme des voleurs! une reviews au passage ça fait plaisir!**


	9. Retour A La Maison!

**Bonjour à tous! Je suis agréablement surprise de voir que beaucoup d'entre vous ont pris la peine de me mettre une review même si ce n'est pas grand chose ça fait toujours plaisir! pour le chapitre précédent 11 reviews merci beaucoup!**

**prefabsprout: Merci de toujours être là et de laisser une reviews ;)!**

**MlleDodo: Merci beaucoup j'espère que cette suite te plaira!**

**MilieMaggie: Oui c'est beaucoup mais à mon avis on devait pas être loin de l'os O_o! Et Alice est toujours mignonne XD!**

**Bof : Merci de ton encouragement et j'essaie de ne pas faiblir, pour l'instant je tiens la route j'ai des bases solide!**

**alicelovebella: Je sais bien que j'ai pas mal de monde qui apprécie ma traduction car je vois pas mal de hit et de visiteur sur la fiction!**

**Vilou: Voici la suite tu sauras peut être si Alice sait se tenir!**

**So Mizu: Contente que l'histoire te plaise, et oui j'assume je fais du chantage pour avoir des reviews, je pense qu'il faut motiver les écrivains ou traducteurs pour qu'il publie le plus souvent possible, des que je lis une fiction je laisse une reviews à chaque chapitre!**

**Alice2: je suis contente que ça plaise et que tu laisses des reviews!**

**Mina: j'ai vraiment adoré et j'ai souhaité vous la traduire pour vous faire plaisir!**

**stella: oui ça devient intéressant et il y aura pas mal de rebondissement par la suite mais j'en dis pas plus!**

**Calzona95: tkt y a pas de souci, et moi aussi j'aime qu'on publie régulièrement car des fois j'oublie ce qui s'est passé avant et je dois relire la fin du chapitre précédent. Mais là j'ai pas de mal l'histoire est déjà terminé, y'a juste à reformuler, par contre pour mes fictions perso c'est plus difficile moins de temps et d'inspiration donc je publie moins régulièrment!**

**Bonne Lecture!**

**Chapitre 9 : retour à la maison**

Alors que j'attendais mon ordonnance, Alice était restée à mes côtés. Elle avait demandé une nouvelle fois à Carlisle si j'allais bien, et avait insisté pour que je me rasseye sur le lit en attendant son retour. "Alice, je vais bien, vraiment " répondis-je, quand elle me demanda de nouveau en faisant pression sur ma main. "J'ai connu pire".

Alice pencha la tête sur le côté, une action que je trouvais plutôt attachante.

"Comment ça pire?" a-t-elle demandé.

"Des fractures, luxations, entorses ..."

"Bella!" dit-elle, "est tu sûr de pouvoir sortir seul?"

"Tu as sûrement déjà eu des accidents bizarres, Alice" demandai-je.

Alice secoua la tête: "Non ... "

Je l'ai cru aussitôt. Elle était si gracieuse et élégante, contrairement à moi.

Alors que je mettais mon manteau, Carlisle pris Alice à part. Je ne pouvais pas entendre ce qu'ils disaient, mais je remarquais les signes de tête d'Alice, à plusieurs reprises. Carlisle a alors placé une main sur son bras et lui a donné un petit resserrement, comme s'il voulait la rassurer de quelque chose. Ils étaient alors de retour à mes côtés, et Carlisle posa une main sur mon épaule, presque imitant son geste qu'il avait eu plus tôt avec Alice.

"Maintenant, soyez raisonnable et ne jouez plus avec des objets pointus, Bella". Il sourit. "Promis" Lui ai-je répondu et lui sourit en retour.

"Alice va vous ramener chez vous maintenant, prenez ces comprimés si votre main commence à faire mal, et ne vous inquiétez pas si elle gonfle un peu. J'enlèverais vos points de suture dans quelques jours".

Je ne pouvais pas lui reprocher quoi que se soit envers les malades. Alors que je marchais dans le couloir, le bras d'Alice liée sous le mien, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me demander combien d'infirmières avait le béguin pour le Dr Carlisle Cullen.

Un béguin.

Est-ce que ce que j'avais le béguin pour Alice? Ou était-ce plus? J'avais l'impression que c'est certainement plus.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle me dirigea vers sa voiture et je m'installais à l'intérieur. Aussitôt j'ai remarqué sa proximité.

En quelques minutes, je me suis rendu compte qu'Alice n'avait pas une haute opinion des limitations de vitesse. Nous avons roulé à un rythme beaucoup plus rapide que moi-même utilisais pour rentrer chez moi, mais je me sentais en sécurité. Je commençais à réaliser que, lorsqu'Alice était là, je me sentais toujours en sécurité. Je m'imaginais assise dans la voiture de Mike, s'il avait été le seul à venir me chercher. Me serais-je senti aussi confortable et heureuse?

Probablement pas.

Et en plus, Mike n'était pas la personne qui envahissait mes rêves, ce n'était pas celle par qui j'étais obsédée...

La voix d'Alice me sorti de mes pensées.

"Tu es souriante Bella, tu me fais partager s'il te plaît " murmure-t-elle, un sourire jouant sur ses lèvres.

J'ai ri. "Je pensais à la façon dont je serais rentrée à la maison si tu n'étais pas arrivée, Mike ou Jessica serait probablement venu me chercher, mais je ne suis pas sûr lequel des deux j'aurais appelé… "

"Ah, lequel des deux aurait été pour le mieux tu veux dire"? A-t- elle demandé, avec un clin d'œil.

"Je pense que je serais rentrée à pied" fut ma réponse, et nous avons ris une nouvelle fois toutes les deux.

"Donc, tu as une meilleure estime de moi comparé à Mike et Jessica?" Demanda Alice, en me regardant.

J'hochais la tête, "Alice, si c'était un concours, tu gagnerais haut la main" me suis-je entendu répondre: "je te remercie encore d'avoir pris soin de me ramener à la maison"

"Bien" répondit-elle, ajoutant: "Et ce n'est pas la peine, c'est à ça que servent les amis".

Était-il possible de ressentir deux émotions fortes et varié en même temps? Je me sentais heureuse qu'elle m'ait appelé son amie, mais au fond je me sentais un peu déçue. Je savais que je voulais plus. Je clignais des yeux à plusieurs reprises, afin de me reconcentrer. Je serais heureuse de recevoir son amitié, si c'était ce qu'elle m'offrait. Je n'avais pas le droit de m'attendre à plus. Au moins, elle m'aimait bien, contrairement à sa sœur...

"Peut être devrais-je appelé ta sœur pour le covoiturage" Ai-je commencé ... "Mais je pense qu'elle m'aurait surement raccroché au nez".

Alice a ralenti la voiture et s'est garé sur le côté. Elle éteignit le moteur, se tourna sur son siège et s'est légèrement rapprochée de moi. "S'il te plaît, Bella ne laisse pas Rose te déranger, il lui faut juste un peu de temps pour s'y habituer, elle est assez protectrice envers nous ..."

"Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi?" Demandai-je. "Est-ce qu'elle pense que je suis d'une mauvaise influence ou quelque chose dans le même genre?"

Alice me prit par la main. C'était la première fois, que j'avais un contact peau à peau. Ses doigts étaient glacés, mais une chaleur pure partait de mon bras et me traversait tout le corps.

"Alice, tu es gelée" m'écriais-je, en plaçant ma main bandée au-dessus de la sienne, prenant en sandwich sa main si délicate et légère entre les miennes. Un petit gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres "Est-ce mieux?" Demandai-je.

Alice semblait être dans un état second, hochant la tête légèrement, elle s'est approchée encore plus près et posa sa main libre sur le dessus de mon bandage "si chaud", elle murmura: " Tellement chaud".

Je commençais à être un peu inquiète. "Alice, as tu attrapais un rhume? Écoutes, je pense que tu devrais rentrer à la maison, tu as besoin d'une boisson chaude…"

La tête d'Alice a fait un bond et elle a rapidement retiré ses mains des miennes. Pour en revenir au volant, et elle a démarré le moteur.

"Alice" lui ai-je demandé.

"Oh, je vais bien, vraiment je suis juste un peu plus froid que la plupart, c'est tout" et après cela, elle a réorienté la voiture vers la route.

Lorsque la voiture s'arrêta devant la maison, je ne bougeais pas. Je ne voulais pas quitter cette proximité que j'avais avec Alice. Et puis elle a ouvert sa porte, et a ouvert la mienne quelques secondes après. Je suis sorti et me tenais en face d'elle. "Ça alors Al, es-tu dans l'équipe de sprint de Forks ou quelque chose dans le genre?" Ai-je demandé, un peu perplexe.

Alice haussa les épaules, «Quoi, je suis un peu vieille pour ça?" a-t- elle demandé, en ajoutant: "Al?"

Je fourrais mes mains dans les poches de ma veste, "Désolé, un surnom je suppose ... il m'a, en quelque sorte, échapper des lèvres".

" C'est pas nécessaire de t'excuser Bella, je pense que j'ai plutôt aimé".

Encore une fois, j'ai senti cette chaleur dans le creux de mon estomac.

"Veux-tu venir prendre un verre"? Demandai-je. J'étais déçu quand Alice secoua la tête;

"Je dois aider Edward avec ses devoirs ... mais je vais prendre l'invitation pour plus tard, si c'est d'accord"?

J'ai hoché la tête à nouveau, "à tout moment, et encore merci de m'avoir ramené".

J'étais sur le point de m'éloigner, quand elle s'est rapprochée de moi, a pris ma main bandée de ma poche, elle l'a prise en coupe, entourant ainsi ma main des siennes et la baisa. J'étais pétrifiée momentanément, puis ravie.

Trop vite, elle se retira, et sourit: «Tu sais ce qu'on dit Bella, un baiser, et tout ira mieux" ensuite, elle était de retour dans sa voiture, montant dans les tours.

Quand je suis entré dans la maison et assise sur le canapé, trois choses m'ont frappé. Comment est-ce qu'Alice avait su que j'étais à l'hôpital? Il n'y avait aucune raison pour Charlie, ou Carlisle, de l'appeler et de lui dire. Comment connaissait-elle mon adresse ? Nous avions été trop occupés à bavarder pour que je puisse la diriger dans la ville, et avant que je n'en prenne conscience, nous étions arrivés à la porte…

La troisième était celle à laquelle je ne pouvais pas cesser de penser.

_Si seulement je m'étais coupé la lèvre, au lieu de la main ..._

**Pensez à moi! et mon petit chantage plus il y a de reviews et plus je serai motivée à garder cette cadence de 3 chapitres par semaine!**_  
><em>


	10. Ancêtres!

**Salut! un nouveau petit chapitre qui mettra sur la voie certaine personne enfin surtout Bella enfin je vous en dis pas plus ^^!**

**heureusement que je bosse pas beaucoup en stage, cela me permet de traduire des chapitres et de garder la cadence!**

**Nous sommes à 10 reviews pour le chapitre précédent! je suis ravie de voir que mon chantage fonctionne, et je vous assure que ça me motive à traduire le plus rapidement possible et vous le poster régulièrment!**

**MlleDodo: et oui si seulement... je suis contente que ça te plaise et n'hésite pas à mettre ton avis...**

**bof : merci pour ta review ça fait toujours plaisir!**

**Alice2 : tu triches tu mets 2 reviews :p! oui moi aussi ça m'a tuée quand je l'ai lu la première fois!**

**Calzona95 : pour le premier baiser je me souviens plus trop quand il arrive car ça fait un moment que j'ai lu la fiction et là j'en suis au 20eme chapitre de traduction et toujours rien, mais ça évolue vite et si on continue à me mettre des reviews comme ça et que je garde la cadence ça viendra vite!**

**Morgane: Je n'ai pas encore pris le temps pour lire la fiction, et tu as raison l'école avant tout, moi ça va j'ai finis je suis en stage jusqu'à la fin de l'année!**

**Mina : oui l'auteur est un génie et merci ça me fait plaisir de la partager tant que je vois que ça plait!**

**SoMizu: il lui faudra encore quelque chapitre avant de le dire!**

**alicelovebella: merci pour ta reviews.**

**MilieMaggie : oui ce serait marrant mais elle aura pas besoin de se blesser tu verras plus tard ;)!**

**prefabsprout: oui un chantage mais qui fonctionne la preuve! ça me motive encore plus!**

**.**

**je tiens à repréciser le nom de l'auteur originelle de cette fiction qui n'est autre que Eden Storm**

**.**

**Bonne Lecture!**

**.**

**Chapitre 10 – Ancêtres**

**Bella PDV:**

Je me suis retrouvé à me coucher plus tôt que la normale ce soir-là. Charlie n'était toujours pas rentré, mais il avait appelé pour dire qu'il serait en retard. Ma main me fatiguait légèrement, et je me sentais exténuée.

Il était plus difficile de se changer pour aller se coucher que je ne l'avais imaginé. Bien que la coupure eu était petite, la plaie en elle-même était profonde et Carlisle avait du mettre plus de points, les couvrants avec de la ouate, puis un petit bandage. Avec cet handicap, j'étais un peu maladroite pour me changer. Quand ma tête toucha enfin l'oreiller, je ne mis pas très longtemps pour que le sommeil m'emporte.

_J'étais là, dans la cantine du lycée, je la regardais.__Son aura transmettait tellement d'énergie, je me sentais mal.__Lentement, elle se tenait debout, et a commencé à venir vers moi, mon corps tout entier pouvait ressentir l'anticipation de ce geste.__ Alors qu'elle se rapprochait, son image commença à me fasciner, m'exciter profondément, puis j'ai dis son nom,__ "Alice" ..._

_Elle prit ma main dans la sienne, et je pouvais sentir la fraicheur de ses doigts, mais cela ne me dérangeait pas.__Elle s'est approchée de moi, son parfum si enivrant ..._

_Elle allait m'embrasser._

_Un mal, mes sens se sont profondément ancrés en moi pour que j'accepte ses lèvres ..._

_Le désir pur._

_Avide cupidité._

_Alors que j'attendais, je sentis ses lèvres sur les miennes.__Avec une agitation fiévreuse, j'appuyais un peu plus le baiser, j'étais plus exigeante ..._

Je me suis réveillée avec le bruit du réveil.

Un rêve.

Un autre rêve.

Je me suis assise et ai frotté mes yeux. Jamais je n'avais ressenti ça pour quelqu'un, surtout pour une autre fille. Je savais que ma vie allait changer quand je suis arrivé à Forks, mais je ne savais pas à quel point...

Jusqu'à ce jour, à la cantine.

J'ai secoué la tête, et tiré sur les couvertures, la tête pleine de pensées sur ce que je devais faire.

Ce matin-là je réalisais que je ne serais probablement pas capable de conduire pour aller à l'école. J'étais sur le point de demander à Charlie s'il pouvait me déposer, quand j'ai entendu une voiture monter le sentier de la maison. Était-ce Alice? J'ai couru et ouvrit la porte. Mes espoirs furent vite retombés.

C'était Jacob.

"lu' Bella", a-t-il crié à mon attention, alors qu'il se tenait juste à côté de son camion se balançant de gauche à droite.

"Salut Jake" l'ai-je salué en retour, en allant à sa rencontre.

"Ton père a dit à mon père que tu avais eu un petit accident", il a souligné ses propos en montrant ma main: "Alors, j'ai pensé que tu pourrais avoir besoin de quelqu'un pour te déposer à l'école ce matin?" il y avait de l'espoir dans sa voix.

J'hochais la tête. Depuis mon arrivée à Forks, je ne l'avais vu que peu de fois, et toujours en passant. "Bien sûr, un peu d'aide serait formidable, ca qui me sauve de demander à Charlie" répondis-je. Ça nous donnerait aussi l'occasion de me rattraper.

"Super, tu peux aller chercher tes affaires, je vais t'attendre dans le camion" et il remonta dans le véhicule

Nous étions rapidement sur le chemin.

Jake fût le premier à parler: "Alors, tu aimes le lycée de Forks?" a-t- il demandé.

J'ai ri.

Jake se retourna et me regarda, perplexe: "qu'est ce qu'il y a de si drôle?" a-t- il demandé.

"Oh, rien de vraiment drôle, c'est juste que tout le monde me pose cette question, mon père, ton père, le Dr Cullen ..."

Jake s'est raidis, "tu as vu le Dr Cullen?" a-t-il demandé, un léger pincement dans la voix.

Je lui fis un geste de la main pour lui monter mon bandage, "des points de suture requis pour mon petit accident" répondis-je. Maintenant je me sentais perplexe.

Jake a fait un "hum" sonore et tourna de nouveau les yeux vers la route.

Les minutes de silences passés, personne ne parlait. Puis Jake rompit le silence: "Je suppose que tu as rencontré ses enfants alors?" a-t-il demandé.

"La plupart, oui. Pourquoi?"

Jake étais tellement décontracté normalement, mais là il semblait un peu tendu.

"Je ne suis pas sûr à propos d'eux", a-t-il terminé. Et il a attendu.

"Comment ça?" demandais-je, et Jake a continué.

"Je ne leur fais pas confiance, à aucun d'entre eux, soit prudente Bella".

Bon, alors maintenant cela devenait un peu étrange.

"Soit prudente? Jake, tout cela n'a aucun sens pour moi" lui répondis-je.

Jake se crispa, "Tu ne comprends pas" a-t-il poursuivi ...

Cette fois, je l'interrompis "je ne comprends pas cette conversation, Jake, et je ne comprends pas de où tout cela vient".

Encore une fois, le silence. Jake a refait le même "hum", et je sentais la colère en moi augmenter de façon constante.

"Ecoutes, Bella -? Fait juste attention, d'accord nos ancêtres n'ont jamais été sure d'eux..."

"Ancêtres? Mais les Cullen ne viennent-ils pas d'emménager récemment ici?" ai-je demandé (parfois, Jessica se rendait plutôt utile quand il s'agissait de trouver des informations sur d'autres personnes).

"Alors ils ... peut-être qu'ils _sont revenus_... "

J'en avais assez. "Ecoutes, Jake j'en ai assez de tes devinettes, OK ? Je les aime bien, Alice m'a ramené de l'hôpital la nuit dernière".

Jake a fait une embardée avec la voiture, et nous avons fait un dérapage. "Tu étais _seule_ avec elle? " A-t-il craché.

"Oui, tu as un problème avec ça?" Je me suis demandé. À ce moment-là, je me suis demandée si j'étais en sécurité, si cela lui posait problème.

Jake semblait retrouver une certaine maîtrise de soi, "Non ... non, bien sûr que non Bella. Tu es mon amie. Je ne voudrais pas que quelqu'un se mette entre nous". Il a recommencé à rouler.

Le reste du voyage s'est fait dans le silence. Mon esprit tournait au ralenti, et repensais à la conversation que nous avions eu. Ses ancêtres ne sont pas «sure d'eux», les Cullen? Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire?

Jake tiré dans le parc voiture-école. "Ici, vous allez" il semblait murmurer.

"Merci Jake, j'apprécie que tu m'ais amené ... mais tu dois savoir que je n'aime pas ton hostilité envers les Cullen, ils n'ont rien fait d'autre que d'être gentil avec moi". Je n'ai pas précisé Rosalie, si Jake a su qu'elle avait une certaine antipathie envers moi, il n'aurait fait qu'alimenter le feu encore plus, quelque chose dont je n'avais vraiment pas besoin.

Jake hocha la tête, puis son regard se tourna. "On dirait que l'un d'eux est en train de t'attendre" a-t-il répondu, sèchement. Encore une fois, j'espérais que ce soit Alice, et encore mes espoirs ont été anéantis.

C'était Edward.

Je suis sorti du camion.

" Bella, Peut-être que nous pourrions aller voir un film ou quelque chose comme ça pour ce week-end ?" demanda Jake. J'haussais les épaules: "Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr de ce que j'ai de prévu, mais je te le ferai savoir, bye Jake".

Je refermais la porte, et me dirigeais lentement vers Edward.

Des questions. J'avais tellement de questions, mais aucune réponse ... peut-être Edward pourrait répondre à certaines d'entre elles...

**Comme d'hab bcp de reviews=suite rapidement!**

**est ce que certain d'entre vous ont laissé une review à Eden?**


	11. Quileute!

**Bonjour à tous alors on est le week-end et je suis un peu déçue juste 8 reviews, je devais publier hier mais je penser avoir une reviews ou deux de plus alors je vous puni en vous faisant attendre une journée de plus. Mais je suis contente d'avoir toujours les mêmes personnes qui me suivent!**

**Mina: Je pense qu'on détestera toutes personnes qui se mettra en travers du chemin de la relation de nos deux héroïnes!**

**Calzona95: Tu vois je continue 3 chapitres par semaines!**

**So Mizu : je sais pas seul l'avenir nous le dira!**

**prefabsprout: Merci pour ta review ça me fais toujours plaisir donc je te fais plaisir à mon tour je te publie la suite!**

**Morgane: oui et voilà une suite qui risque de te plaire :)! et perso j'ai 14 semaines de stages pfiou!**

**alicelovebella: merci d'être toujours là au RDV!**

**Alice2: moi non plus je l'aime pas hihi! **

**MillieMaggie: Alice apparait dans ce chapitre rejouis toi!**

**.**

**Bonne Lecture!**

**.**

**Chapitre 11 – Quileute**

Il semblerait que je ne sois pas la seule à avoir des questions. Dès que je suis arrivé auprès d'Edward, il a commencé à parler.

"Depuis combien de temps connais tu Jacob Black ?" a-t- il demandé.

"Je le voyais de temps en temps, ça fait quelques années" répondis-je, "chaque fois que je suis venu à Forks pendant l'été, nous avons tout de suite accroché ..." ma voix s'estompa. Edward n'avait pas l'air particulièrement heureux de ma réponse.

"Pourquoi?" Demandais-je.

Avant qu'il ait pu répondre, je sentis une main sur mon bras. Sans regarder, je savais à qui il appartenait.

"Bonjour Bella".

Je me suis retourné.

"Salut Alice"

Alice sourit et a lié son bras sous le mien, comme elle l'avait fait à l'hôpital. Avant qu'elle ait pu dire quoi que se soit, Edward prit la parole.

"Je n'ai pas pu la prendre ce matin, Alice".

Je regardais Edward, puis à Alice.

"Jacob Black l'a amené" a-t-il ajouté.

Le bras d'Alice est tombé du mien. Edward déplaça son regard pénétrant de moi à Alice "On se voit après les cours" et il est parti.

"Okay" interrompis-je, "Qu'est ce qui se passe exactement ici Alice ? D'abord Jake me dit que tu n'es pas fréquentable, ta famille non plus ... maintenant j'ai l'impression que tu es anti-Jake. Ai-je raté quelque chose ici?"

Alice secoua la tête: "Non. Je n'ai rien contre Jacob Black, honnêtement Bella, j'ai demandé à Edward s'il pouvait venir te chercher ce matin, je ne pense pas que tu aurais été capable de conduire avec la main comme ça, et je devais aider Jasper avec quelque chose ..." Elle a rapidement de nouveau lié son bras sous le mien, "Je suis heureuse que tu ais trouvé quelqu'un pour t'amener" a-t-elle ajouté, en me souriant encore. Ce sourire, celui qui m'hypnotisé et me subjugué complètement. Le même sourire qui me fit oublier toutes les questions que j'avais eues.

"C'est gentil à toi de penser à moi" lui répondis-je, ajoutant rapidement "je veux dire, pour la voiture..."

Ne pourrais-je jamais lui parler sans faire des doubles sens ?

Alice me serra le bras, "je pense toujours à toi Bella".

J'ai eu le sentiment qu'elle aurait pu en dire davantage, mais la cloche retentit à ce moment.

"Je dois aller en classe" continuai-je, "mais, euh, si tu veux on peut déjeuner ensemble?"

Je croisai mentalement les doigts pour qu'elle dise oui ...

"J'adorerais Bella".

Cela semblait être de la musique à mes oreilles.

Je suis entré en salle d'histoire et me suis assise au coté d'Angela. Le professeur me suivie de peu.

"Salut Bella, tu as eu de la chance d'être arrivée juste avant M. Tate!"

J'ai hoché la tête: "J'étais avec Alice" et Angela sourit: "Elle a l'air d'être très gentille".

Je souris. Angela, je le savais, était toujours agréable avec tout le monde, le total opposé de Jessica qui trouve toujours une façon de critiquer la plupart des gens. "Ouais, elle l'est" répondis-je.

Mon esprit vagabondait et revenais à la discussion que j'avais eu un peu plus tôt avec Alice et son frère. Tant pis pour l'obtention de réponses, maintenant, j'étais encore plus confuse qu'avant. Edward n'aimais clairement pas Jacob, et Alice ... eh bien, Alice semblait préoccupé que Jake m'ait amené à l'école. J'avais besoin de parler à Alice à propos de ça. Seules.

La plupart de la leçon passait de façon très embrumé dans mon esprit, M. Tate n'était pas l'enseignant le plus passionnant, mais quelque chose qu'il a dit a attiré mon attention:

"Légendes, croyance, Mythes, ils nous entourent, prenez la tribu Quileute, les Amérindiens qui résident dans la réserve près de La Push ..."

Angela me poussa du coude, " C'est pas ton ami Jacob Black qui vit là-bas" m'a-t-elle demandé. J'hochais simplement la tête.

"C'est votre travail, faire des recherches sur la tribu, et d'explorer leur croyance ... et la semaine prochaine nous pourrons en discuter davantage".

Quand la leçon toucha à sa fin, je réalisais que pour la première fois j'étais impatiente de faire mes devoirs. Jake m'avait parlé de ses ancêtres; pourrais-je trouver toute les informations à leur sujet lors de mes recherches?

Et, plus important est ce que je trouverais quelque chose à propos des Cullen?

Je me dirigeai vers la cantine de l'école, les bras chargés de livres. Avant même que je m'assois à ma place habituelle, une main délicate a retiré les livres qui se trouvaient sous mes bras, où ils étaient en équilibre dangereusement.

Les plaça sur la table, Alice parlait doucement "Bella, tu ne devrais pas porter un trop grand nombre de livres, c'est comme ça que les accidents se produisent". Elle s'assit.

Je l'ai rejoint. "Merci Alice".

"Comment s'est passé ton cours ?" m'a-t-elle demandé, alors qu'Angela nous rejoignait à la table.

"Je pense que Bella a trouvé sa nouvelle matière principale" répondit d'Angela.

Alice leva son sourcil droit, "vraiment" dit-elle, ajoutant "tu peux partager avec nous Bella".

Je me suis enfoncé un peu plus dans mon siège, "Angela est juste en train de me taquiner, Al".

Angela se mit à rire, "en train de te taquiner ? Alice, tu aurais dû la voir en histoire. Absorbée est le seul mot que je peux utiliser". Elle s'est alors levée, "quelqu'un veut quelque chose?"

Je levai les yeux avec un sourire vers Angela, "Un jus de fruit se serait génial, merci. J'ai déjà un sandwich, Alice?"

Alice secoua la tête, "Rien pour moi de merci Angela".

Angela partit.

Je regardais Alice, "tu te sens bien ?" me suis- je renseigné. Bien sûr, elle avait l'air d'aller bien. Elle avait même l'impression d'aller plus que bien, elle était belle. Son foulard de soie bleu pâle était enroulé quelques fois autour de son cou, mais une petite partie de sa gorge était exposée, et l'envie de me pencher vers elle et placer mes lèvres à l'endroit même était accablante. J'ai sérieusement besoin de garder une certaine emprise sur mes pensées.

"Très bien, je suis plus intéressé par ton amour pour l'histoire, y-a-t-il une certaine période qui te fascine?"

Angela est revenue avec mon jus, "sure Alice, tu ne veux rien boire", a-t- elle demandé.

Alice sourit: "ça va, j'ai pas vraiment soif".

J'ouvris mon jus et bus une gorgée, "tu es sure que tu ne veux pas un avant goût" demandai-je.

Les yeux d'Alice semblaient étinceler quand elle me regarda dans les yeux.

"Un avant-goût" répétait-elle, avec un regard un peu confus.

"Du jus", ai-je continué.

Alice sorti de son ahurissement, "Non, je ne suis pas vraiment fan du jus d'orange" puis elle a poursuivi "mais je te remercie de m'avoir proposé".

Je souri. Et mes pensées se sont mises à jouer avec moi, encore une fois. Okay, donc c'était un peu bizarre. Pour être honnête, je n'avais pas vu Alice boire quoi que se soit en jus de fruit en ma présence, mais peut-être qu'elle préférait boire quelque chose de chaud?

Angela plaça son plateau sur la table, et a poussé certains de mes livres sur le côté. Mon livre de trigonométrie qui était au-dessus glissa d'un côté, révélant le titre du livre en dessous "Mythes, légendes et croyances". Alice le ramassa, et le retourna entre ses mains.

Angela fût la première à parler "la raison pour laquelle Bella s'est mise à aimer l'histoire tout à coup". Elle rit, et commença à ouvrir son sandwich.

Je regardais Alice quand elle replaça le livre sur la table, ramena son regard sur moi qui me semblait quelque peu pensif.

"L'histoire, du grec _historia_, qui signifie "l'investigation, les connaissances acquises par l'investigation... tu enquêtes sur quelque chose en particulier Bella ?", a-t-elle demandé.

"La tribu Quileute" répondis-je.

Je la regardais pour voire une quelconque réaction, n'importe quel type de réaction. Il n'y avait rien. Angela était en train de parler afin de mettre en place un groupe d'étude. Je ne parvenais pas à me concentrer. Pour une raison que je ressentais provenais de l'énergie rayonnante d'Alice, qui apparemment se propageait dans tous l'espace ... un froncement de sourcils était apparu sur son visage délicat.

"Alice" Ai-je demandé, en agitant ma main devant son visage. Elle ne broncha pas. Je posai ma main sur son bras, "Alice, est ce que tu vas bien".

Puis Edward est arrivé.

"Salut tout le monde"

Angela a littéralement laissé tomber son sandwich et marmonna un petit "salut". J'ai simplement hoché la tête avant d'ajouter "Je pense que Alice a peut être une ..."

"Migraine" interrompit-il. Il se baissa et plaça sa main sur celle d'Alice. "Ca va bien Alice" a-t-il murmuré. Sa voix sembla la sortir de sa torpeur. "Je pense que ce serait mieux que tu viennes avec nous" a-t-il poursuivi, mais Alice a parlé.

"Non, je vais bien, vraiment. Merci Edward, mais j'ai besoin d'être ici".

Edward a simplement hoché la tête, et se dirigea vers son frère, Emmett qui avait observé toute la scène de loin.

Je pris la main d'Alice dans la mienne, froid. Elles étaient encore très froides. "Es-tu sûr que tu vas bien Alice, parce que je suis sûr qu'Angela pourrait demander à Eric de te reconduire à la maison ..."

Alice plaça sa main sur le dessus de la mienne, et je sentais la chaleur qui commençait à s'immiscer petit à petit à l'intérieur de mon corps.

"Je vais bien, vraiment".

Angela recommença à manger son sandwich. Alice commença à converser sur une journée shopping, elle voulait nous emmener en faire une ensemble. Je me suis assise et je repensais aux derniers mots qu'Alice avait dit à Edward, ils résonnaient tout autour de mon cerveau, _"Merci Edward, mais j'ai besoin d'être ici" ..._

**Que c'est mignon! allez ça mérite une reviews non?**_  
><em>


	12. Vision!

**Woah je suis impressionnée 13 reviews! Je m'empresse de vous mettre la suite alors XD! Avec un petit PDV de notre chère Alice!**

**Lily: Merci du compliment ça fait plaisir!**

**MillieMaggie: en gros l'énergie débordante d'Alice se répercutait partout dans la pièce!**

**Dead Alexia: Voici la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira!**

**light : merci et voici la suite! j'ai pris une avance dans la traduction et chaque fois que je publie je traduis un autre chapitre!**

**So Mizu : il y a longtemps que je ne réponds plus de rien!**

**prefabsprout: 97 en ce moment, mais j'en veux plus XD!**

**Mina : pour Jacob je dirais tu verras par la suite mais ce sera différent des bouquins ça je peux te le dire!**

**bof: merci! mignonne vraiment? :-$! tu as raison Alice trop craquante!**

**Alice2: Nan pas de Jacob ici et là un PDV de la part d'Alice!**

**calzona95 : ça va c'est assez rapide?**

**Vilou: tu as un très bon esprit de déduction... oui Bella a ses hormones qui la travaille mais j'en dis pas plus tu découvriras par la suite!**

**alicelovebella : je pense que pour le devoir de Bella tu devras attendre un peu!**

**Morgane : voici ta preuve que Alice a des bugs!**

**.**

**J'ai un petit message de la part d'Eden, elle est très honorée que je traduise sa fiction, que mon travail et heureuse que cela vous plaise autant! elle a lu vos reviews et cela la beaucoup amusé notamment mon petit chantage hihi! elle vous embrasse et vous remercie de suivre ma traduction!**

**. **

**Bonne Lecture!**

**.**

**Chapitre 12: Vision**

_**Alice PDV**_

_**Vampires ne ressentent pas la peur**_. Du moins, pas dans le sens humain. Puis j'ai rencontré Bella Swan.

La vision que j'avais d'elle à l'hôpital, debout près de Carlisle avec du sang sur les mains, son sang sur les mains... L'alarme et l'appréhension qui traversait tout mon corps à cette fraction de seconde me tourmentaient. J'avais besoin d'être rassuré, de savoir qu'elle allait bien.

Je suppose que j'étais toujours un peu sauvage et insouciante, ou rayonnante, comme Emmett aimait le dire. Donc, foncer la tête baissée dans la chambre d'hôpital n'avait pas vraiment surpris Carlisle, mais cela avait surpris Bella, surtout quand je l'ai prise dans mes bras telle un ours, même Emmett n'aurait pas pu me concurrencer à ce moment. La vérité était que je me fichais de l'avoir surprise elle ou son père, j'étais juste contente, donc très très heureuse que tout aille bien pour elle.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle se retire de mon embrassade, mais au lieu de ça elle se serra contre moi et soupira tout doucement. La chaleur qu'elle générait semblait m'absorber et réchauffer mon corps froid. Je n'avais pas envie de la lâcher. Je n'avais pas envie de la laisser partir de son côté, j'étais son gardien, ou un protecteur personnel.

Elle sourit quand je lui demandai comment elle allait; me rassura, et me dit qu'elle allait bien. Depuis quand avais-je besoin d'être rassurée sur quelque chose? J'étais l'insouciante Alice, non? Et puis, elle avait énuméré ses blessures précédentes, si cela était possible, il m'aurait envoyé un frisson le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Je n'aimais pas la pensée qu'elle puisse souffrir. Tout type de douleur.

Carlisle m'avait pris à part, m'informa que c'était juste une petite coupure et que Bella allait bien. Je lui dis alors ce que j'avais vu dans ma vision, il avait deviné. Il savait que j'étais capable de voir l'avenir mon esprit, il l'a appelé mon don. Je lui dis que je la ramener chez elle, mais j'étais inquiète à propos de sa coupure. Je ne savais pas comment Carlisle réussissait, il avait un tel contrôle de lui-même le sang humain ne le dérangeait pas. Oh, je pouvais lutter, mais le sang de Bella ? C'était une toute autre histoire. Bien sûr, mon inquiétude était contradictoire avec mon désir irrésistible de tout simplement "être" avec Bella. Carlisle avait serré mon épaule: "Tu as de la retenue Alice", il avait murmuré: "Elle a besoin de toi".

Et puis je la ramener chez elle. Pour la première fois, j'étais vraiment seule avec elle. Elle semblait se détendre une fois que nous sommes sorties du parking de l'hôpital. J'avais l'intention de respecter les limitations de vitesse, mais je n'ai jamais été une citoyenne respectueuse des lois, quand il s'agissait de la conduite. Un rapide coup d'œil dans sa direction, et je me rendis compte qu'elle n'était pas préoccupé par la vitesse, au lieu de ça, elle souriait. Le sourire de Bella était vraiment une merveille, chaque fois que ses lèvres s'entrouvraient j'avais l'impression d'être une droguée qui recevait sa dose. Je réalisais que j'avais besoin de savoir quelles étaient les raisons pour lesquelles ce sourire était né sur ses lèvres. Elle répondit à ma question, et ajouta que j'aurais gagné la compétition si je devais jouer contre Mike ou Jessica dans le cadre du choix de l'ami pour la ramener...

_**Vampires ne montrent pas physiquement une **_"_**lueur**_"_** quand ils ont**__**des compliments**_, mais ce soir-là, ce vampire l'a fait.

Et Rosalie avait ruiné la lueur, elle a même eu la possibilité de tout gâcher, même si elle n'était pas là physiquement. Bella était attristée que Rosalie ne l'aime pas, j'aurais pu le dire rien que par le regard sur son visage et par le son de sa voix. Alors j'ai garé la voiture sur le côté, j'avais envie de lui montrer que Rosalie était incomprises... et j'ai placé ma main sur la sienne ... un geste si simple ...

Elle m'avait retourné le geste, en plaçant sa main bandée au-dessus de la mienne ... et je pouvais le sentir, son sang qui pomper autour de sa coupure, la tentation était trop dur pour moi à supporter et sans vraiment y penser je posai ma main sur le dessus de la sienne, j'avais besoin d'être plus proche.

Elle était si chaude dans ma main, j'avais un minimum de contact avec un être humain auparavant, mais là, c'était différent. Je me sentais vidé, et chauffée, l'atmosphère s'adoucit alors que je sentais son toucher délicat. Je ne voulais qu'elle, et pas seulement son sang, mais _elle_, tous en elle. Je voulais la faire_ mienne_...

C'était sans doute une bénédiction qu'elle se soit écrié que mes mains étaient froides.

Froides.

J'étais, et serais toujours, froide. Pourtant, elle m'a fait ressentir si chaude.

Je suppose que c'était une conclusion évidente pour elle, que j'ai attrapé un rhume par le froid. Je savais que je devais arriver à sa maison, pour que je puisse revenir et allais chasser avec Esmée. Ma soif était sous contrôle, et puis je l'avais touché ...

_**Vampires ne font pas d'erreurs.**_

Eh bien, je savais que je les fabriquais. Agir curieusement avec elle en était une. Je viens peut être seulement de la rencontrer, mais j'avais l'impression de la connaître et Bella était curieuse. Et perspicace. Je n'aurais pas dû la laisser sortir de la voiture si peu de temps après être sorti moi-même, mais il était si facile de se détendre et d'être moi-même en sa présence. Et je n'aurais pas dû lui baiser la main, non plus. Mais j'étais pleine d'entrain, chanceuse et joyeuse Alice, non? C'est ce que j'aurais fait pour n'importe qui ...

Ouais, c'est ça Alice.

Donc, j'étais rentrée à la maison. Et j'avais chassé, seule. Et je m'étais retrouvée au pied du lit de Bella, encore une fois. Je me suis dit que je devais m'assurer qu'elle allait bien. La vérité était, que j'avais besoin d'alimenter le désir de la revoir. Et j'étais captivé par son visage quand elle dormait.

_**Vampires n'espère pas.**_

Eh bien, celui-ci avait commencé à espérer.

Commencé à espérer que les rêves de Bella étaient pleins de mes images. Quand elle a appelé mon nom, je m'étais promené à côté d'elle, et m'étais penchée sur elle, alors qu'elle était en transe. Et j'avais cédé à mon besoin.

Je l'avais embrassé.

Je renonçais à tout contrôle, et je l'avais embrassée. Et elle m'avait embrassé en retour. Lèvres contre lèvres, je voulais tellement plus ... puis elle avait remué, et j'avais fui, comme une lâche.

_**Vampires n'étaient pas des lâches**_, mais je me sentais comme tel ce soir-là.

_**Vampires ne dorment pas**_, mais ce soir-là tout ce que je voulais, c'était fermer les yeux et rêver de Bella.

Je n'avais pas beaucoup réfléchi à comment elle allait se rendre à l'école le lendemain. Jasper n'avait pas chassé, et je voulais lui parler d'elle, nous sommes sortis de la maison afin de se nourrir. Emmett avait proposé de venir la chercher, mais je pouvais encore voir le regard de dégoût sur le visage de Rosalie, ainsi Edward s'était dévoué. Il était encore très intrigué par elle, et j'avoue qu'une partie de moi voulait désespérément savoir si il y avait une quelconque façon de pouvoir lire dans ses pensées.

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle trouve quelqu'un d'autre pour l'emmener. Certainement pas Jacob Black.

Elle était clairement tendue quand Edward a mentionné son nom devant moi. Je n'ai pas besoin de Jasper pour me le dire. Alors j'ai menti, ou plutôt, dit un petit mensonge.

Je savais ce que Jacob était, nous le savions tous en fait. Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de contact avec lui, ou avec ses congénères, mais je savais de quoi il était capable, et je n'aimais pas l'idée que Bella soit près de lui.

Je ne le détestais pas ... ce que je détestais c'était le fait qu'il passe du temps avec elle, je le détestais pour vouloir passer du temps avec elle ... Je ne l'aimais pas parce que, quand il était dans les environs et proche de Bella, je ne pouvais pas la voire. Je ne l'aimais pas parce qu'il savait ce que j'étais, et je craignais qu'il ne l'éloigne de moi.

_**Vampires ne ressentent pas la jalousie**_. Eh bien, ce vampire l'a fait.

Mais alors elle m'a demandé de déjeuner ensemble le midi, et je souris à nouveau, j'étais du mastic entre ses mains.

Donc, j'étais là, à attendre la fin des cours pour la retrouver. Elle n'était pas difficile à repérer, elle était la seule personne qui porte beaucoup trop de livres, et avec une main bandée ainsi ...

Son ami Angela s'était jointe à nous. Au début, j'étais un peu déçue, je voulais parler à Bella seule, mais son amie me fit une bonne impression. Elle était sympa, belle. Si seulement Rosalie pouvait prendre exemple sur elle.

_**Vampires vraiment ne font pas d'erreurs, jamais ...**_

Eh bien, je l'ai fait, encore une fois. Je viens de refuser du jus de fruits, pour éviter les questions. J'étais trop impliqué à regarder Bella quand elle prit ses sandwichs de son sac. Et puis son ami était revenu avec la boisson de Bella, et elle avait placé le carton à ses lèvres et a pris une gorgée, lécher une goutte d'orange qui avait échappé sur le côté de ses lèvres ... et elle m'a demandé si je voulais innocemment un avant-goût ...

Oh, si seulement elle savait combien je voulais un avant-goût, _de ses_...

Je savais qu'Edward était quelque part à proximité, je pouvais le sentir. Et je savais qu'il lisait dans mon esprit, mais je n'aimais pas ça. Quand Bella avait mentionné la tribu Quileute pour moi, ces deux mots avaient retenti autour de mon cerveau, et puis la vision était venue ...

_**Bella, marchant vers un camion, mais pas le sien, et pénétrer à l'intérieur.**__**Puis tout était devenue brumeux, mais je pouvais entendre une voix, sa voix ... la voix de Jacob Black ... et puis Bella, poussé sur le sol, puis levant les yeux vers quelqu'un ... et la brume, puis plus rien.**_

Je ne pouvais pas voir correctement ce qui allait se passer, mais je savais qu'elle était avec lui. Et je savais qu'elle était en danger.

Elle avait besoin de moi.

**allez une review ça m'a fait énormément plaisir toutes les reviews du chapitre précédent! **


	13. Questions!

**bonjour à toutes comme prévu je vous poste la suite! J'ai reçu une review qui j'avoue m'a fait un peu réfléchir et qui n'a pas tout à fait tort sur le fait que ma traduction est truffé d'erreur après une relecture de moi même je m'en suis rendue compte. Alors pour ce chapitre j'ai essayé d'améliorer mon français qui en temps normal et beaucoup mieux que ça! j'espère que tout ceci sera un peu mieux, surtout n'hésitez pas à me dire!**

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews 14 au chapitre précédent dont un pas très encourageant mais bon faut savoir prendre la critique pour s'améliorer!**

**So Mizu : je suis pas sure que ce chapitre puisse repondre a tes questions!**

**Vilou : Je pense que tu as raison mais voilà la suite qui j'espère te plaira!**

**Calistha Layenna : Merci pour ta reviews, oui j'ai remarqué mes erreurs et j'essaie de les corriger en allant, j'espère que ce chapitre te conviendra plus!**

**bof : oui c'est une petit profiteuse!**

**prefabsprout : merci pour ta review tu sais juste un super vivement la suite me plairait tout autant! Je suis pas difficile!**

**calzona95 : j'espère que c'est assez rapide? :)**

**light : oui bien sur que l'auteur est geniale! et c'est vrai que c'est mignon toute cette situation!**

**alicelovebella : je manquerais pas de lui dire ;)**

**Mina : Je pense que Jacob et bien c'est Jacob ;) j'en dis pas plus!**

**Morgane : oui Alice et ses visions pas toujours facile!**

**Alice2 : j'espère que ma traduction va en s'améliorant parce que d'après une lectrice c'est pas terrible et je la comprends!**

**Emy : continue tes reviews ça me fait plaisir!**

**MillieMaggie : oui j'aime beaucoup les PDV d'alice aussi!**

**Chapitre 13 – Questions**

**Bella PDV :**

Le temps passe tellement vite, le déjeuner était déjà terminé. J'étais consciente qu'Alice n'avait rien mangé, et que Jessica nous avait rejoints quelques minutes avant que la cloche sonne.

"Tu n'aimes pas la cuisine de la cantine ?", avait-elle demandé.

"Je suis un régime spéciale" lui avait répondu Alice.

Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle avait besoin de suivre un régime alimentaire, elle était si mignonne et si mince. Elle était d'une beauté exceptionnelle aujourd'hui, dans son jean taille basse avec une chemise bleu pâle qui était ouverte, exposant son cou si délicat et une partie de sa poitrine blanche comme le lait. Doux et subtil, Alice était raffinée, chose que je ne serais jamais.

"De quoi est composé ce régime alimentaire ?" Jessica persista.

Alice haussa les épaules, "je regarde ce que je mange, et ce que je bois ..."

"Alors, qu'est-ce que tu peux manger ?" Jessica continuait son questionnement.

J'en avais assez que Jessica pose autant de questions. "C'est quoi ça, Jess ?" interrompis-je, "L'Inquisition espagnole"?

Angela se mit à rire, et Alice me regarda avec une expression de gratitude. Heureusement, Mike était arrivé, et il emmena Jessica loin de nous, ils "sortaient" ensemble selon Angela.

" Mike et Jessica sont ensemble, tu l'as échappé belle Bella" murmura Angela avec un sourire sur le visage. J'ai simplement hoché la tête.

"Mais je pense qu'il y a toujours ce Jacob Black, d'après ce que j'ai pu voir, il a très envie de sortir avec toi".

J'ai ri face à cette affirmation, "Jake est juste un ami, Angela".

Alice lia encore son bras sous le mien, se pencha près de mon oreille et elle me murmura attentivement "est ce qu'il le sait ça Bella ?". Son souffle semblait caresser ma joue… Elle se dégagea et je regretté aussitôt cette proximité.

Je la regardai, Alice ne fronçait pas souvent les sourcils, mais elle était en train de le faire en ce moment même.

Avant que je puisse répondre, Angela parla " pas de romance à l'horizon, ni d'amour dans l'air", a-t-elle continué, avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

"Non" ai-je répondue rapidement.

Une Romance.

L'Amour.

Avec Alice ... si seulement ...

"Arrêtes de l'embêter Angela" répondit Alice, "C'est moi qui m'en occupe".

Ensuite, elles ont toutes les deux commencé à rire.

"Okay, vous avez eu votre moment de plaisir, pouvons nous retourner en cours".

Angela ramassa son sac et se précipita vers la sortie, et nous dit au revoir au passage.

Alice m'accompagna jusqu'à mon cours d'anglais, elle s'arrêta à l'extérieur de la salle et me serra le bras légèrement "Désolé Bella, pour tout à l'heure".

J'haussais les épaules, "C'est pas la peine de t'excuser Alice, je pense que j'étais juste un peu méfiante".

"Pourquoi ?", demanda-t- elle doucement.

"Jake est juste un ami, mais pour être honnête je ne suis même pas sûr que nous puissions encore l'être. Il n'aime pas que je... traîne ... avec toi, où ta famille. Il était un peu en colère en voiture ce matin ... "

Alice m'interrompis aussitôt, en plaçant ses deux mains sur mes épaules, puis elle s'est rapprochée un peu plus de moi.

"En colère? A-t-il voulu te faire du mal Bella"?

Sa voix donnait l'impression que c'était urgent.

"Non, Non, il a ... Je ne sais pas honnêtement Alice, je ne comprends pas, il a mentionné ses ancêtres, il a dit qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à s'entendre avec les vôtres ... qu'est ce qu'il voulait dire par là?"

La question flottait dans l'air. Alice s'arrêta, ses mains reposaient toujours sur mes omoplates.

"Alice" ai-je demandé à nouveau.

"Vous pouvez entrer, Miss Swan".

C'était le professeur, il avait sortit la tête dans le couloir tout en restant sur le pas la porte.

Alice sourit, "Passons le samedi ensemble? Nous pourrons parler alors".

J'hochais la tête, et sourit: "Je veux bien Alice".

Alice sourit de nouveau, libérant ses mains, elle s'inclina légèrement, "les espagnols t'appellent" elle donner l'impression de chanter lorsqu'elle parlait, elle s'est retourné et parti en sautillant le long du couloir, regarda vers moi, puis elle a terminé "peut-être je vais en apprendre un peu plus sur l'Inquisition espagnole", et me fit un clin d'œil.

Un clin d'œil, et mon cœur semblait exploser dans ma poitrine. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec moi? Un simple clin d'œil et mes émotions étaient hors de contrôle.

Bon, alors Jake m'avait demandé si nous pouvions nous voir ce samedi, mais la vérité est, que je préférais voir Alice. Demain c'est vendredi, et puis je pourrais passer une journée entière avec elle. Mon cœur palpita légèrement à la perspective de la voire. Je commençais à m'attacher à Alice, mon affection augmenta au point que je lui étais complètement dévouée.

L'anglais passait à une lenteur incroyable, et je suis reconnaissante d'avoir Eric à mes côtés. Son sens de l'humour, mais un peu particulier par moments, m'a bien fait rire.

"Angela m'a parler de ton petit accident Bella, peut-être que je devrais faire un article dans le mag de l'école sur la criminalité des couteaux?"

"Très drôle, Eric je me fends la poire" lui ai-je répondu, en souriant.

"Hé, regardez moi ça Bella a de l'humour, il est un peu sournois tout de même!" a-t-il répondu, me poussant le bras avec son crayon. J'ai ri.

"bon soyons un peu sérieux, tu as quelqu'un pour te ramener chez toi? J'ai dit que je déposais Angela, elle n'habite pas tout près, et ça ne me dérange pas de passer par chez toi?"

J'aurais volontiers accepté l'offre d'Eric, mais j'avais déjà accepté celle de quelqu'un d'autre.

"Merci Eric, mais Jake m'a envoyé un texto, il y a quelques minutes, il a dit qu'il pouvait venir me chercher".

Eric cligna des yeux.

Je lui ai donné un coup de coude dans les côtes.

**Alors un avis ;)! pas très passionant ce chapitre bien qu'on voit Bella qui commence à poser beaucoup de questions!**


	14. Confrontation!

**Je suis vraiment désolé de pas avoir publié ce weekend ou hier! Mais j'ai une excuse ce weekend à été très chargé pour moi et lundi je n'avais pas le moral, j'ai eu une petite déception dimanche soir! Je ne vous oublie pas pour autant je publie là et je publierais le prochain chapitre demain ou jeudi. 9 reviews pour le chapitre précédent je vois que vous tenez la cadence!**

**Bella-Swan01: Je suis contente que cette fiction te plaise! j'espère que la suite te conviendra tout autant!**

**Chapitre 14 - Confrontation**

**Alice2 : Oui je suis là ^_^! J'ai eu une proposition de beta donc la traduction ne peut qu'en être mieux! Merci Vilou!**

**Vilou: On est 2 à pas la piffer la Jessica! On est à 9 reviews mais je publie quand même ça me manque de pas avoir de nouvelles ^_^!**

**prefabsprout : la voici la suite! merci pour ta review!**

**Mina : je suis sure que ce chapitre te passionneras beaucoup plus!**

**So Mizu : Je sais pas si ça existe mais c'est vrai mais tient pour rattraper la chose un chapitre beaucoup plus intéressant**

**alicelovebella : j'ai trouvé une correctrice qui dès le prochain chapitre sera corrigé normalement!**

**MilieMaggie : Merci pour la proposition, j'ai trouvé quelqu'un pour me relire donc ça devrait être plus compréhensible!**

**Morgane: voilà qui te satisferas plus!**

**.**

**Pour les lecteurs de ma fiction Relativisation je tiens à dire que le prochain chapitre est en cours d'écriture mais ça fait 5 fois que je le réécris car ça ne me plais pas, soyez patient!**

**Et pour Andalasia j'en ai aucune idée ce sera sur 2 chapitres c'est sure mais je manque de temps et d'inspiration pour celle là!**

**.**

**Bonne Lecture!**

**Bella PDV :**

Je terminais les cours, et me dirigeais lentement vers la zone de stationnement. Eric était de bonne humeur, après avoir passé la moitié de la classe à me poser des questions sur Angela, j'avais enfin réussi à le convaincre de lui demander de sortir avec.

"Es-tu sûr qu'elle m'aime de cette façon Bella? Je ne voudrais pas me rendre complètement ridicule en l'invitant" a-t-il demandé, alors qu'il déverrouillait sa voiture.

"Eric, tu te moques de toi la plupart du temps, et de toute façon tu ne perds rien à lui demander" lui répondis-je avec un sourire sur le visage.

"C'est vrai ... Bon alors, je vais aller lui demander. J'espère que tu trouveras quelqu'un Bella, et alors nous pourrons avoir un double rencard".

J'avais une vision d'Eric et Angela assis en face d'Alice et moi dans un restaurant.

Tu rêves Bella, une petite voix faisait écho dans mon oreille.

"Écoutes, grand, brun et bel homme, Monsieur est arrivé", il se mit à rire.

Je lui lançais un regard noir, et me dirigeais vers le camion de Jake. Avant que je saute à l'intérieur, je repérais Edward debout en face du parking près de sa voiture. Lorsque nos yeux se rencontrèrent, il pencha la tête d'un côté comme Alice le fait quand elle est en train de penser à quelque chose. Je lui souri, et il me retourna le geste.

"Tu vas monter".

La voix de Jake interrompu ma communication silencieuse.

Je montais, et Jake sorti du parking, en ignorant les limitations de vitesse. Je suppose que j'aurais dû être habitué, Alice n'avait pas vraiment respecté l'autre jour, mais il semblerait que ça me gêner lorsque c'était Jake qui le faisait.

Tout était silencieux pendant quelques minutes quand je déplaçais mes livres sur mes genoux. Jake regarda vers ceux-ci.

"Mythes et légendes? C'est ça que tu appelles des devoirs" a-t-il plaisanté.

Je souris, "Crois-le ou non, M. Black, mes devoirs, c'est toi, ou plutôt, ta tribu Quileute".

Jake retourna mon rire, "tu ne trouveras rien là-dedans", et il a montré le livre sur mes genoux "pas la vérité, tout du moins" a-t-il terminé.

"Vraiment? Eh bien, peut-être que tu pourrais partager la vérité; ça me permettrais d'avoir un A pour mon devoir?"

Jake haussa les épaules, "peut-être, de toute façon qu'est ce que tu comptes trouver dans un livre sur les mythes et les légendes?" a-t- il demandé.

"J'aime faire des recherches, mais tu sais on ne sait jamais sur quoi on peut tomber" lui ai-je répondu, ajoutant: "laisses-moi deviner, tu penses que c'est ridicule tout ça".

Jake tournais en rond, et me regarda, "ça dépend ce que tu veux dire par ridicule Bella", a-t-il répondu, d'une voix un peu sèche.

J'ouvris le livre et lis à partir des indices.

"Momies, enchanteurs, sirènes, sorcières, dragons, fées, fantômes, géants, vampires, loups-garous ... Zombies Okay, peut-être est ce un peu ridicule" J'ai ri.

Jake n'a pas vraiment ris à tout ça. "Ou peut-être pas" a-t-il murmuré, avant d'appuyer sur l'accélérateur et nous roulions beaucoup plus vite qu'auparavant.

"Tu crois en ce genre de choses ?" demandais-je.

"J'ai l'esprit ouvert" répondit-il. J'étais sur le point de lui demander exactement ce en quoi il croyait, quand il parla de nouveau, cette fois, sa voix était plus calme.

"Donc, pour ce week-end ... Je pensais que nous pourrions aller voir un film samedi? Ton père semble heureux à l'idée".

Je me suis tournés et regardai Jake, un froncement de sourcils apparaissant sur mon visage.

"Mon père est heureux à l'idée?" Ai-je demandé.

"Ouais, je l'ai vu un peu plus tôt, quand il est venu rendre visite à mon père, il pense que c'est une bonne chose, que l'on passe du temps ensemble, je pense que ..."

"Et moi, Jake. Est-ce que tu n'es pas intéressé par ce que je pense?" Interrompis-je, un léger tremblement apparaissant dans ma voix. Je pouvais sentir la colère monter de façon constante.

"Tu m'as dit que tu me ferais savoir si tu étais disponible, je pensais ..."

"Eh bien je ne le suis pas, parce que j'ai déjà des plans pour samedi. La prochaine fois, demandes-moi avant de demander à mon père, d'accord?"

Jake haussa les épaules: "Bon, eh bien dimanche alors". Il était persistant, je pouvais au moins lui accorder ça.

"Ecoutes, Honnêtement, je ne sais pas pour dimanche, ça dépend à quelle heure je serais de retour samedi, d'ailleurs, j'aurais sûrement des devoirs".

" Bella, je me prends un vent pour que tu puisse faire tes devoirs ? Et qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par ça dépend de l'heure a laquelle tu seras de retour, qu'est ce que tu fais samedi ?", a-t-il demandé, en me regardant.

"Je passe la journée avec Alice" ma réponse était simple.

Jake me fusilla du regard, "Alice Cullen" a-t-il demandé.

"La seule et l'unique" ma réplique était sèche.

"Bella, tu n'as pas fais attention à tout ce que je t'ai dit ce matin? Elle ... écoute, aucun des Cullen sont dignes de confiance. Je ne peux pas te laisser passer la journée seule avec elle, je ne vais pas ... "

La colère qui avait disparu se leva soudainement avec force à travers mon corps tout entier.

"Tu vas me laisser Jake, oui ou merde ? Tu n'as absolument aucun pouvoir sur moi ou mes actions, je vais passé la journée avec elle et il n'y a assurément rien que tu puisses faire pour m'arrêter ".

"Si tu savais", a-t- il craché "ce dont elle est capable, tu ne dirais pas ça Bella".

Je l'ignorais. L'agitation que je ressentais était très difficile à contrôler. Je me mordis la lèvre. Puis il a continué.

"Dis-lui que tu es déjà occupé, dis lui que tu passes la journée avec moi, et bientôt elle arrêtera de traîner toi ..."

J'ai éclaté.

"Arrêtes la voiture".

Jake continuait de conduire.

"Jake, arrêtes la voiture MAINTENANT" hurlais-je.

Il a fait ce que j'avais demandé.

"Bella ..."

Je sortis du camion et claqué fortement la porte derrière moi.

Il fut rapidement derrière moi. Posant une main sur mon épaule, puis se positionna en face de moi.

"Bella, ne sois pas stupide, tu ne peux pas marcher jusque chez toi. Remontes dans le camion, nous pourrons parler à ce sujet.".

Je reculai d'un pas, il était trop près.

"Ça suffit, Jake. Je vois Alice, fin de la conversation".

Je me retournais, mais ses mains étaient encore sur moi, cette fois, son emprise était plus ferme. Il me retourna de nouveau, et il prit mes mains dans les siennes.

"Bella, j'essaye juste de te protéger" a-t-il murmuré.

Je m'éloignais, et retiré mes mains. Le mouvement brusque sembla le ramener à la réalité. Il me lâcha, et je tombais en arrière, frappant le sol d'un bruit sourd.

Ce qui s'est passé ensuite était un peu flou.

Rapide comme l'éclair, une personne est apparue entre Jake et moi.

C'était Alice.

"Voilà comment tu protèges Bella", siffla-t-elle.

J'essayais de me relever, mais je me suis vite rendu compte que j'avais réussi à me faire une entorse à la cheville. Je réalisais également que j'étais tombé sur la mauvaise main. Une petite trace de sang commençait déjà à se former sur le bandage.

"Ouch" murmurai-je.

Alice jeta un œil sur moi et maintenant sur ma main saignante, ses traits semblaient plus blêmes que la normale. Ses yeux étaient sombres et je me suis rendu compte immédiatement, qu'elle était furieuse.

Jake s'avança, ce qui je réalisais rapidement était une erreur. Une grosse erreur.

Alice se déplaça précipitamment vers lui, me protégeant derrière elle, elle poussa Jake, enfin dans un premier temps c'est ce que je pensais. Peut-être que poussée était un terme un peu léger, car Jake sembla être catapulter contre la partie avant de son camion avec un grand "bruit sourd". Je pouvais voir son regard choqué sur le visage, comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Alice possède autant de force. Son regard se changea aussitôt en colère et il s'avança de nouveau, cette fois pas aussi près que la fois précédente.

"Laisse-la tranquille Cullen" il ricana.

Un grondement sourd semblait s'échapper des lèvres d'Alice.

"Jamais" a-t-elle averti, et puis j'ai vu sa bouche s'ouvrir légèrement, découvrant ses dents blanches ...

J'essayais de me relever, mais la douleur dans ma cheville était trop forte et je m'essoufflais rapidement.

"Bella". Alice était immédiatement à mes côtés, et je me suis immédiatement senti en sécurité.

"Éloigne-toi d'elle" aboya Jake.

"Non, reste Alice" ai-je marmonné en posant ma main sur le bras d'Alice pour la soutenir.

Alice m'embrassa, et me souleva dans ses bras, ce qui m'a complètement surprise. Je savais qu'elle était forte, j'avais senti ses muscles, ses bras toniques et ses abdos quand elle m'avait embrassé à l'hôpital, mais pour quelqu'un de si petit elle semblait posséder tant de force. Et la poussée qu'elle avait infligée à Jake ...

Alice faisait face à Jake, son corps tremblait légèrement.

"Je la ramène chez elle, Jake. Essaye de m'arrêter, et tu le regretteras". Chaque mots qui ont été prononcés étaient acérés.

"Mords-moi" se moqua Jake.

Quand elle se dirigea vers sa voiture avec moi dans ses bras, je remarquais qu'il y avait une brèche assez importante à l'avant du camion, où Jake était retombé.

Je secouais la tête.

Alice ouvrit la porte du côté passager et m'a gentiment posé à l'intérieur.

"Merci", je parlais lentement, "Il ... Je l'ai jamais vu réagir de cette façon avant ... je. .. Je suis confuse".

"C'est bon Bella, tout va bien se passer, et tu es juste un peu traumatisé. Tu es en sécurité maintenant, tu le seras toujours".

Sa voix était revenue à la normale, douce et réconfortante. Je jetai un regard par la fenêtre arrière pour voir Jake monter à nouveau dans son camion.

Alice a commencé à rouler.

"Je t'emmène chez moi" a-t-elle murmuré, J'hochais la tête.

"Nous devons parler Alice" murmurai-je.

Alice soupira, un soupir doux et faible ce qui fit m'envoyer des frissons dans l'estomac.

"Oui", a-t-elle répondu, en se penchant vers moi elle posa sa main sur mon pansement, mais la retira rapidement.

"Bella, tu saignes", elle avala sa salive et a continué, "Carlisle pourra sûrement jeter un coup d'œil à ta blessure quand on sera à la maison, il n'est pas à l'hôpital ce soir ..." sa voix s'estompa.

J'hochais la tête à nouveau, je me sentais un peu abasourdi et désorienté. La scène qui venait de se jouer devant moi me donner l'impression que tout ceci était juste une illusion ou une hallucination. Mes pensées se tournèrent immédiatement vers un des chapitres dans le livre des mythes et légendes que j'avais lus à la bibliothèque avant que je parte de l'école pour la journée.

Les chapitres que j'avais feuilletés, sans enthousiasme. Et le chapitre qui avait attiré mon attention était recouvert d'une photo en page de garde.

L'image d'une femme **vampire**. Cela aurait pu être Alice, si elle avait eu des cheveux longs.

Et les mots, ces mots qui étaient inscrit et flottaient tout autour de mon esprit ...

**Froide ...**

Ses mains l'étaient, quand je les ai tenues ... alors elles étaient très froides, mais cela me faisait ressentir tellement chaud à l'intérieur ...

**Rapidité ...**

Quand elle est venue m'ouvrir la portière pour me laisser sortir de sa voiture, la toute première fois. Et encore une fois tout à l'heure, quand elle avait surgi de nulle part pour me protéger de Jake ...

**Force ...**

Elle avait pratiquement jeté Jake contre le camion, puis était venue me porter comme si j'étais légère comme une plume ...

**Gracieux ...**

Alice était si élégante et gracieuse quand elle marchait, même quand elle était assise, toujours aussi gracieuse ...

**Peau pâle ...**

Elle était si pâle comparée à moi, et j'étais la plus pâle des personnes que je connaissais ... et son visage était devenu si blanc laiteux quand elle s'était tenue entre moi et Jake ...

**Yeux perçants ...**

Ceux-ci avait l'air de plonger dans les profondeurs de mon âme ... normalement dorée, mais noire comme la nuit tout à l'heure ...

**Attirance classique ...**

Alice Cullen, de la tête jusqu' à la pointe de ses orteils ...

**Odeur alléchante ...**

Je ne pouvais pas résister à me rapprocher d'elle, son odeur ...

**Accent impeccable ...**

Alice n'a jamais hésité dans ses discours ...

**Dents blanches acérées ...**

Même plus blanches que sa peau, et la façon dont elle les avait mis à nu debout près de Jake ... Et les derniers mots que Jake lui à dit, "Mords-moi" ...

**Pas d'appétit ...**

Je ne l'avais jamais vu manger, ni boire ...

**Ancêtre ...**

Alice, et ses plus proches parents ... alors très proche, et Rosalie était très protectrice ...

**Apparences inexpliquée ...**

L'hôpital. Et maintenant ...

**Les rêves lucides…**

Combien de fois avais-je rêvé d'elle? Senti sa présence ...

**Sang ...**

Combien de fois elle s'était éloignée de moi quand elle avait vu que je saignais ...

**Dangereux ...**

Je me suis rappelé les mots de Jake;

" Elle ... écoutes, aucun des Cullen sont dignes de confiance. Je ne peux pas te laisser passer la journée seule avec elle ... "

Pourtant, à aucun moment je n'avais eu l'impression d'avoir été en danger.

Seul l'amour.

Pur, l'amour puissant et intense.

Je savais maintenant.

Je regardais Alice, qui me regardait d'une manière interrogative.

"Je sais ce que tu es" murmurai-je.

Etais-je folle? Avais-je réellement dit ces mots?

Alice tourna la voiture tout le long de la route et nous arrivions à l'extérieur d'un grand bâtiment de trois étages, se gara à côté de la Volvo argent d'Edward. Elle se tourna vers moi, elle me regardait avec des yeux de couleur ambre. Alice souriait toujours, mais cette fois elle semblait presque anxieuse, et même un peu peureuse.

Je tendis la main vers elle et lui prit une de ses main froide dans la mienne.

Un silence suivit. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous sommes restées comme ça. Je lui serrais la main, pour la réconforter. Et puis elle a souri, certes inquiet.

"Dis-le, Bella" répondit-elle, sa voix douce, "s'il te plaît" ...

"Tu es ..."

Je me suis arrêté temporairement, et la regardais, la regarder vraiment, pour la première fois depuis que je l'avais rencontrée.

"Tu es un vampire" murmurai-je.

**Vampire bah bien sure c'est tellement logique pourquoi on y a pas pensé avant? allez une review ça fait toujours plaisir!**


	15. Salut!

**Bonjour à tous comme promis le chapitre du mercredi! Je vous remercie de pour toutes les reviews qui s'élève au nombre de 10 en une journée félicitation mes chère lecteurs!**

**prefabsprout : Bref mais au moins tu es là, merci! et voilà la suite!**

**light: tiens je te donne le PDV d'Alice mais tu risque aussi d'être sur ta faim!**

**bof : oui merci pour la review, ah oui l'amooouur! sniff je suis celib!**

**helene: merci pour la reviews et voila la suite!**

**alicelovebella : oui il est con mais il a pas le fond méchant enfin pas dans cette ficiton!**

**marcia: oui et a partir de ce moment là c'est très intéressnt ;-)!**

**Alice2 : Le même en version Alice PDV?**

**Mina: un petit PDV très intéressant!**

**Vilou: oui heureusement qu'il y a ce genre de bouquin ;-)!**

**MilieMaggie : non pas de baston ^_^! Oui c'est clair que c'est dur pour le sang mais tu verras dans un chapitre avenir!**

**.**

**Bonne Lecture!**

**.**

**Chapitre 15 - Salut**

**Alice PDV**

Passons samedi ensemble.

Et elle avait accepté.

Je l'avoue, je voulais passer autant de temps que je le pouvais avec elle, mais j'avais une autre raison de demander à Bella de passer la journée avec moi.

Jake.

Edward m'avais dit que Jake lui avait proposé un peu plus tôt ce matin-là. Un des avantages d'être un vampire; on pouvait entendre une mouche voler dans une salle bondée, si nous nous concentrions sur celle-ci. Et Edward semblait vouloir écouter la conversation de Bella avec Jake, principalement parce qu'il ne pouvait pas lire dans ses pensées ... et il faut dire qu'il n'aimait pas beaucoup Jake.

Je suis sorti de la classe et me dirigeais vers la voiture et je repéré Eric, qui se tenait debout près d'Angela. Il s'est légèrement baissé et lui donna un rapide baiser sur la joue avant de lui ouvrir la portière et de la laisser s'installer sur le siège passager. Ils ont l'air si heureux tous les deux. Un autre couple au lycée de Forks, puis...

Angela m'a repéré, et me fit signe. J'ai souri et lui rendit son geste.

"Tu t'adaptes encore à un autre être humain Alice?"

C'était Rosalie.

"Tu devrais essayer un peu de temps en temps Rose" lui ai-je répondu, "ça ne pourra pas te tuer".

Rose renifla et marcha avec moi vers ma voiture.

"Ne ramène pas ton animal de compagnie à la maison aujourd'hui, alors" a-t-elle demandé, quand Emmett arriva derrière elle.

"Taquine gentiment Rosalie", murmura-t-il près de son oreille et lui donna un baiser sur la joue.

Je les regardais tous les deux, et Eric de l'autre côté, alors qu'il sortait du parking avec Angela.

Pas de Bella.

Edward et Jasper sont soudainement apparus à mes côtés.

Edward parlait alors que Jasper me montré du doigt une voiture qui maintenant sortait du parking.

"Elle est dans le camion"

Jasper continua, "Avec Jake".

Je regardais le camion disparaître de ma vue.

Rosalie secoua sa tête blonde, "elle aime bien jouer avec le feu n'est-ce pas ? ".

Le feu.

Jasper senti mon malaise immédiatement, alors que des vagues de calme entré dans mon corps afin de calmer mes sens ... mais ce n'était pas suffisant.

"Je dois la suivre" murmurai-je.

Rosalie renifla.

Edward fit un pas vers elle, les yeux sombres. "Rosalie, Alice a eu une vision un peu plus tôt, Bella est en danger ".

Rosalie me regarda.

Emmett plaça une grande main sur mon épaule. "Je viens avec toi Alice, Je vais lui botter le cul ..."

"Non" ai-je interrompu. "Je te remercie pour ton aide, Emmett, mais c'est quelque chose que je dois faire seule".

Emmett me serra le bras, "okay" et il a souri, ajoutant: "mais si jamais tu as besoin de moi ..."

Rosalie hocha la tête: "Écoutez, je pense que cela est un peu inapproprié, nous ne pouvons pas entrés dans la vie de Bella comme ça ... elle va commencer à se poser des questions ... A propos de nous ..."

Je me tournais vers Rosalie, "Je ne vais pas te demander de t'introduire dans sa vie Rose, mais comprend moi, elle est une partie de ma vie maintenant, et je ne vais pas marcher et la laisser seule au moment où elle a besoin de moi, et elle peut avoir besoin de moi, je l'ai vu ... Et j'ai besoin d'elle ".

Quatre mots. Quatre mots simples qui avaient échappé à mes lèvres.

J'ai besoin d'elle.

Et c'était vrai.

Les vampires n'ont pas vraiment besoin de quelque chose pour survivre, mais l'amour ...

Je voyais le regard plein d'amour qu'affiché quotidiennement Carlisle et Esmée, où encore Rosalie et Emmett ...

Je voulais ça. J'avais envie de cela. Et maintenant, je l'avais trouvé, en la personne la plus improbable. Un humain de sexe féminin. La vie avait une drôle de façon de m'envoyer des opportunités, et ce n'était pas une exception. Bella était mon âme sœur, je le savais maintenant, mais ce qu'elle ressentait pour moi restait encore un mystère... j'espérais qu'elle ressentait la même chose que moi... parfois, je sentais qu'elle ressentait ce sentiment...

Pour la première fois depuis l'arrivée de Bella à Forks, Rosalie sourit. Son sourire était vraiment magnifique, quand elle voulait bien le montrer.

"D'accord ... je comprends" Elle leva les yeux vers Emmett qui reposa ses deux mains sur ses épaules. Elle a continué, "Je me souviens de ce sentiment Alice ... il y a longtemps".

Je savais qu'elle faisait allusion à l'époque où elle avait sauvé Emmett.

"Va, fait juste attention Alice, je ne pourrai pas faire comme si de rien, si quelque chose t'arrivait..."

J'hochais la tête, et elle m'embrassa.

Je n'étais pas au courant de la conversation qui avait eu lieu après que je sois montée dans ma voiture ...

" Je suis toujours inquiète " Rosalie parlait, alors qu'elle me regardait disparaître.

" Nous le sommes tous " a répondu Jasper," mais nous devons être là pour elle Rosalie ... nous devrons toujours être là pour elle ".

Rosalie hocha la tête, ses cheveux blonds longs cascadant autour de ses épaules.

"Elle va lui dire, n'est-ce pas "... La voix de Rosalie s'estompa. "N'est-ce pas Edward" a-t-elle demandé, en regardant Edward, qui était toujours en train de regarder vers la sortie du parking.

" J'essaie de ne pas m'immiscer dans ses pensées ", fut sa seule réponse, alors que Rosalie hocha la tête à nouveau.

" Viens Rose, détends-toi, Alice peut prendre soin d'elle-même, et si elle le dit à Bella ... eh bien, nous y feront face, d'accord ". La voix d'Emmett semblait calmer Rosalie, quand elle monta dans la jeep d'Emmett.

" Ramène-moi juste à la maison Emmett "a-t-elle demandé.

Edward regarda la jeep sortir du parking.

" Tu es inquiet, Edward " demanda Jasper.

"Oui, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons que Rosalie" Edward a répondu, alors qu'il entrait dans sa Volvo. Jasper se joignit à lui et fronça les sourcils: "Je ne suis pas sûr de te suivre Edward".

Edward démarra le moteur, et regarda Jasper. "Rosalie ne veut pas qu'Alice dise la vérité à Bella à propos de nous, elle est inquiète que notre secret s'échappe des lèvres de Bella, si elle le sait. Je l'ai observée Jasper, et je sais qu'elle peut garder un secret. Ce qui me préoccupe, c'est la relation qu'elle aura avec Alice ... humaine et vampire ... je sais comment Alice se sent à propos de Bella, déterminée, puissante, parfumée, et la consommation, je crains qu'elle ne soit pas en mesure de lui résister Jasper ".

Jasper hocha la tête. "Elle est amoureuse d'elle Edward". Ce n'était pas une question.

Edward posa le pied sur l'accélérateur, "Oui" répondit-il.

Jasper regarda son reflet dans la vitre "Alice endurera tout ça" murmura-t-il, plus pour lui que Edward.

J'accélérais sur le parking, mille et une pensées tumultueuses dans la tête. J'ai beau essayer, je ne pouvais pas voire Bella, ou Jake ... j'étais dépourvu de vision, mon esprit tâtonne pour voire quelque chose, tout ce qui pourrait me donner un indice quant à ce qui se passerait, ou ce qui s'est passé ...

S'il lui faisait du mal ...

Une sensation de brûlure, inconnu pour moi, vibrait tout le long de mon corps ... Je me faisais mal, à cause de la peur et de l'inquiétude ... Je ne pouvais pas imaginer ne plus jamais revoir Bella.

Son sourire nerveux qui souvent changé en un sourire gracieux quand elle était près de moi.

Ses longs cheveux châtains, qui avaient l'habitude de tomber en boucles à chaque fois que l'air était humide.

Ses yeux chocolat, qui semblaient scruter au plus profond dans mon essence même.

Sa voix, si douce et si tendre.

Son parfum ... si riche, luxueux ...

Bella, ma Bella, la seule personne dont je sois tombé amoureuse. J'ai toujours su qu'il y aurait quelqu'un qui serait ma raison d'être ...

Ma Bella.

Je repérais le camion alors que mes pensées continuaient à se bousculer tout autour de mon esprit. Et puis je l'ai vu, il dominait ... Bella.

Bella qui était assise sur le sol, le regardant avec agitation et de la détresse ...

Je ne me souviens pas m'être garée sur le côté de la route, ou sortir de la voiture, mais je me souviens que je me plaçais entre les deux à cause de la rage qui m'engloutissait. Je pouvais goûter l'acidité du venin qui commençait à s'introduire dans ma bouche. Et puis il s'avança vers Bella, et ma colère éclata. Je n'ai pas souvent perdu le contrôle, je laisse ce trait de personnalité à Rosalie, mais même elle ne pouvait pas avoir dépassé la haine pure qui traversait mon corps à ce moment-là, lorsque je l'ai poussée en arrière vers son camion.

Et puis elle a fait un léger cri de douleur, et j'étais immédiatement à côté d'elle, son gardien, la protection et la vigilance.

Alors j'oubliais. Oubliée ce que j'étais censée lui cacher. Me dissimuler n'était plus une option, quand je la ramassais et me tournais vers lui.

Et je me souviens ce qu'il a dit; "Mords-moi ..."

Oh, je l'aurais mordu, j'aurais pu lui arraché la gorge, juste à ce moment, mais je réussis à me contrôler quand je regardais vers Bella, la secouant dans mes bras. Bella, si pâle et si désemparé.

Je la plaçais dans ma voiture, en prononçant des paroles, qui je l'espérais l'apaiserais, du calme et du confort.

Et je conduisais, loin de Jake et de son camion cabossé. Loin du danger. Je lui ai dit que je l'emmenais chez moi. Et elle hocha la tête, et enfin parlé.

"Nous devons parler d'Alice".

Tant d'erreurs, Alice. J'en avais tellement fait, était-ce une vraiment surprise, elle voulait parler de ce qui venait de se passer. Je lui avais répondu par l'affirmative. Je lui devais quelques explications ... mais je savais ce que je lui dirais. J'avais besoin d'interrompre mes pensées, alors j'ai posé ma main sur la sienne, c'était si naturel ...

Mais pas si vous êtes un vampire et que la main que vous tenez saigne.

Bella, son sang. Si proche ...

Je résistais. J'ai dû lui expliquer mon comportement ... "Je t'emmène voir Carlisle ..."

Carlisle. Il saura ce qu'il faut faire, quoi dire ...

J'étais perdu dans mes propres pensés, alors que Bella semblait perdu dans les siennes. Elle était si calme.

Et je regardais son visage. Comme un masque inexpressif. Oh, comme je voudrais avoir le don d'Edward en ce moment même, afin de pouvoir lire dans ses pensées, savoir à quoi elle pensait. Mais alors je me suis souvenu qu'il n'arrivait pas à la lire. C'est en quelque sorte, comme si Bella était à l'abri de lui.

Immunisée ...

Et puis elle se tourna rapidement avec un visage impatient, il était presque encourageant, c'est alors qu'elle leva un sourcil parfait, comme si elle contemplait l'insondable.

Et elle me regardait, son visage maintenant était clair et lucide.

"Je sais ce que tu es" a-t-elle murmuré.

Elle le savait.

Cela me semblait presque une douce musique, lorsque j'ai entendu ces mots alors que je m'arrêtais devant la maison, mon refuge. Ma famille.

Elle le savait.

Elle tendit la main, prit ma main. Tellement chaude.

Elle le savait.

Ses paroles semblaient se répercuter tout autour de mon corps.

J'avais besoin de l'entendre dire.

Et dire qu'elle l'a fait.

"Tu es un vampire"

Elle le savait.

**Alors le même chapitre que le précédent mais du PDV d'Alice c'est pas mal surtout que Alice avoue être amoureuse ooooooh c'est mignon tout plein!**


	16. Confessions!

**Salut à tous me revoilà pour une nouvelle suite et un peu plus d'explication!**

**light : j'aime beaucoup le PDV d'Alice aussi mais je te publie la suite pour pas que tu sois sur ta faim ;)! et pour Relativisation j'écrsi la suite mais j'ai un peu de mal cela fait 4 ou 5 fois que je la réécris et je ne suis pas satisfaite j'attend de voir!**

**titi: merci pour ta review et de assouvir mon chantage XD!**

**prefabsprout : merci pour la review!**

**alicelovebella: merci pour ta review ça fait toujours plaisir!**

**Alice2 : oui Rosalie n'est pas qu'une garce ;-)!**

**Vilou : merci de me corriger! j'aime bien les esprit tordu c'est dans ces moments là que naissent les bonnes idées!**

**MilieMaggie : oui c'est mignon et voici un peu plus d'explications!**

** Mina: on a 93 chapitres dans cette fiction et normalement si tout se passe bien je publie 2 à 3 fois par semaine!**

**.**

**Bonne Lecture!**

**.**

**Chapitre 16 – Confessions**

**Bella PDV :**

Avais-je tort?

Et si j'avais réussi à mal comprendre?

Avais-je réellement dit ces mots?

Je plaçai ma main bandée sur ma tempe. Ma tête me faisait mal, c'était comme si le sang venait se précipiter tout autour.

Sang.

Soudainement je me suis tournée vers Alice et la regardais.

Alice Cullen, un vampire.

Ma réponse se répétait dans mon esprit, tu es un vampire.

Et puis elle a parlé.

"Oui"

Oui.

Je sortis de la réalité. On était au-delà du réel. Au lieu de cela, j'étais dans un rêve où les vampires cohabitent avec les humains. Seulement ce n'était pas un fantasme ... Alice était assise à côté de moi, authentique et réelle ...

J'avalais ma salive, et commençais à parler, ma voix était un peu rauque: "Je crois que je l'ai toujours su ... enfin inconsciemment je veux dire ... si c'est tout cela est possible ... mon poème ..."

"Hypnotique étranger" répondit Alice.

"Oui ... et mes rêves ..." Je savais que c'était incohérent, mais Alice garda le silence, me regardant intensément. "Tu étais dans un grand nombre d'entre eux ..."

"Ce n'étaient pas toujours des rêves Bella" répondit-elle, de sa voix douce et mélodieuse.

Pas toujours des rêves.

Je me rappelai du baiser. Est-ce que cela avait été un rêve? Je sentis mes joues rougir.

M'avait-elle regardée dormir? J'essayai de me souvenir de ma tenue de nuit ... un short et un vieux t-shirt ... Je grinçais des dents. Bon Bella, il est temps de se réveiller, mon subconscient me criait dessus. Tu viens de réaliser qu'Alice est un vampire et tout ce à quoi tu peux penser c'est ce que tu portais comme pyjama ...

Je regardai ma main. Ma coupure ne saignait plus, mais le bandage affichait un caillot bordeaux de sang qui avait séché, ironiquement, cela avait la forme d'un V.

"Est-ce un problème pour toi, Alice" Ai-je demandé, alors que ses yeux couleur ambre regardaient ma main.

"ça l'était, au début ..." sa voix s'estompa.

"Cours de biologie" Ai-je deviné.

"Oui, mais Bella, s'il te plaît écoutes moi, je ne... nous ne le faisons pas ... boire du sang humain".

J'hochais la tête, et lui ai laissé le temps de continuer.

"Nous nous classons comme des végétariens, une petite blague de famille ... nous chassons les animaux ..."

Je n'avais jamais vu Alice aussi incertaine dans un discours avant.

Je me suis déplacée un peu vers l'arrière, en plaçant ma main bandée sous mon bras gauche, pour l'éloigner d'elle. Je ne voulais pas rendre les choses encore plus difficiles pour Alice ... mais ma réaction eut l'effet inverse quand Alice baissa légèrement la tête, et je vis la douleur s'inscrire sur ses traits délicats.

Je l'ai immédiatement enlevé, et me grondai mentalement. Sans hésitation, je plaçai ma main blessée sous son menton et le souleva légèrement.

"J'ai entièrement confiance en toi, Alice. S'il te plaît crois-moi".

Alice hocha la tête un léger sourire sur ses lèvres. Elle parla doucement, "Bella, je ne vais pas te mentir, quand je t'ai rencontré ... mes sens ... Je ne pouvais pas me concentrer, j'étais, suis et serai toujours accro à toi, ton parfum ... m'enivre, je ne sais pas comment réagir ... "

Je plaçai un doigt sur les lèvres d'Alice. Si froides, et pleines.

"Chut, C'est bon, Alice ... " répondis-je.

Alice soupira.

Était-ce un soupir de soulagement?

Un soupir de nostalgie?

Un soupir d'inquiétude?

J'ai dû rompre le silence; ne pas savoir quel en était la raison était déchirant pour moi. Et je détestais voir Alice ... si inquiète. Pour alléger l'atmosphère, je lui ai dit la première chose qui me passait par la tête.

"Tu as sérieusement amoché le camion de Jake, Al"

Alice se mit à rire. J'en fus soulagé. C'était tellement agréable de la voir rire, c'était mon rayon de soleil.

"Jake le sait, n'est-ce pas ...?" je me rendis compte immédiatement que je connaissais la réponse, mais j'attendais celle d'Alice.

"Oui"

"Il pense que...tu pourrais me faire du mal, n'est-ce pas?"

Alice se rapprocha, et posa son front contre le mien. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi proche de moi avant, dans le monde éveillé ...

Elle parla, son souffle caressait mon visage.

"Je ne pourrais jamais te blesser Bella".

Et je la croyais. J'étais là, face à face avec un vampire vivant, et je la croyais.

"Je n'ai pas peur de toi" ai-je répondu, "mais j'ai tellement de questions ..."

"Et je te promets que je vais répondre à toutes, mais d'abord ..."

Alice retourna sur son siège. Avant que je puisse réaliser ce qui se passait, elle s'était élancé hors de la voiture et m'ouvrait la portière, et tendit la main vers moi.

"Tu devrais vraiment être dans l'équipe de sprint, Alice" répondis-je, en prenant la main d'Alice dans la mienne. Il faisait encore froid, mais la chaleur qui ressortait de mon corps me réchauffait, comme les braises d'un feu.

Alice se mit à rire.

"Tu viens de découvrir que j'étais un vampire, et c'est la première chose que tu me suggères, s'il te plaît, Bella, ne change pas".

S'il te plaît ne change pas.

Pendant une fraction de seconde c'est la seule chose à laquelle je pouvais penser.

Changement.

Devenir un vampire comme Alice.

La pensée s'évanouit aussitôt alors que je me retournais et je vis le docteur Cullen et Rosalie debout à l'intérieur, près de la porte d'entrée. Une autre femme se joignit à eux, et me sourit.

Maintenant, j'avais un peu peur.

Alice me rassura en resserrant un peu son étreinte sur ma main.

"Ta famille ... ils sont ..."

Je n'ai pas pu finir. Je déglutis difficilement.

"Oui, nous le sommes tous, Bella n'ais pas peur".

Je la regardai. " Pourquoi aurais-je peur, avec mon ange gardien à mes côtés " lui répondis-je en souriant.

J'étais sur le point de pénétrer dans la maison des Cullen.

Une maison pleine de vampires.

Et j'étais humaine.

Je suppose que j'aurais dû avoir peur, mais tout ce que je ressentais c'était une parfaite aisance.

" Et je suis tombé amoureuse d'un vampire " fût ma pensée finale alors que je suivais Alice qui se dirigeait vers la porte.

**allez une reviews on sait qu'elles sont toutes les deux amoureuses, enfin c'est sure maintenant qu'elles se le sont avouées à elle même! une petite reaction à chaud!**


	17. Association!

**Bonjour à tous! je tiens à m'excuser de pas avoir publié hier mais honnêtement je vous ai un peu oublié! mais je me rattrape je publie aujourd'hui! vous faiblissez je trouve, juste 9 reviews et mes 10 alors? lol!**

**Alice2 et prefabsprout: toujours la au rendez vous merci à vous de mettre une review!**

**Mina: oui 93 chapitres et j'ai l'impression que c'est de plus en plus long ! XD**

**Dead alexia : ah oui très chaud même, heureuse de te compter parmi mes lectrices ;)**

**light: je suis de retour pour te poster la suite! un peu en retard mais bon chuuut! oui la fiction est terminée et il n'y aura pas de suite enfin pas prévu pour l'instant!**

**Vilou : mes beaux yeux sont vert lol! t'es vraiment détraquée! mais j'aime ça XD! moi je croquerais bien les 2 en même temps ^^! nan nan je suis pas du genre gourmande! et oui j'ai les idées mal placée! en même temps casse-croute avec croquer ça fait trop référence au dessin!**

**bof: j'aime assez être une crapule et je suis ravie de voir que ça fonctionne ^^!**

**MilieMaggie: et oui mais bon c'est Bella peut être qu'en y repensant si elle avait eu des vêtements de nuit plus sexy Alice lui aurait fait l'amour, c'est peut être ce qu'elle aurait espéré! qui sait à part l'auteur!**

**alicelovebella: je suis d'accord l'amour c'est magnifique! snif j'en ai pas!**

**.**

**Bonne Lecture**

** .**

**Chapitre 17 – Association**

**Bella PDV :**

Je marchais derrière Alice, tenant toujours sa main glacée. Elle ne me dit rien alors que nous nous dirigions vers la porte d'entrée, elle serra les doigts de nouveau, sans me regarder et je lui ai retourné le geste. Je ne pouvais pas voir son visage, mais je savais qu'elle était souriante. Parfois, les gestes étaient vraiment plus éloquents que les mots. Je pouvais presque sentir l'encouragement filtrer de ses doigts vers les miens.

Je n'étais pas inquiète, simplement préoccupée. Non, pas parce que j'étais sur le point de rencontrer une famille de vampires, ce n'était pas du tout cette raison qui me causait semble-t-il toute mon anxiété ... non, ce qui m'angoissait vraiment c'était de savoir comment ils allaient réagir face à moi. Je n'ai pas senti une once de peur dans ma vie, j'étais bien trop occupé à être tourmentée par le fait que je ne leur ressemblais pas. Bella Swan, une simple humaine, très différente de chaque membre de cette famille ... en comparaison j'étais un peu brusque sur les bords, non raffinée, démodée, peu sophistiquée ... Et tout un tas d'autres mots ... comment pourraient-ils être comme moi? Comment Alice pourrait l'être?

"Bella"

La voix d'Alice me ramena à la réalité. Je levai les yeux coupables. J'étais en train de regarder mes baskets abîmées ...

"Je tiens à te présenter à ma mère, Esmée, c'est Bella".

Alors que j'étais en train de méditer sur ma pauvre petite existences, Alice m'avait dirigée dans le couloir de la maison, et maintenant, je me tenais là, Bella Swan, portant un vieux cardigan vert avec par dessus un gilet blanc et un jeans brun, face à Esmée ... élégante, et belle, tout comme ses filles.

Esmée me sourit, et je lui tendis la main bandée, sans arrière pensée, ajoutant: "C'est très agréable de vous rencontrer Mme Cullen".

Esmée pris ma main dans la sienne et me tira contre elle pour une étreinte. "Le plaisir est pour nous Bella" répondit-elle. Elle me libéra, puis prit un peu de recul et ajouta : "S'il te plaît, appelles-moi Esmée".

Je lui souri. Je n'avais jamais été très douée quand il s'agissait de rencontrer des nouvelles personnes, mais je me suis immédiatement senti calme et détendue avec Esmée.

Carlisle était le prochain à prendre la parole; debout à côté de sa femme, il prit ma main bandée dans la sienne "Bella, c'est agréable de te revoir, dans de meilleures conditions cette fois-ci".

Carlisle se tourna vers Rosalie, qui était restée debout à ses côtés. "Je crois que tu as déjà rencontré mon autre fille, Bella?"

J'avalais, "Oui, bonjour Rosalie". Je m'attendais à ce que ma voix faiblisse un peu, et j'étais choquée quand elle ressorti ferme et confiante.

"Bonjour Bella" m'a-t-elle répondu. Je m'attendais à ce que ces mots coulent avec du venin ... mais rien de tout ça. Elle poursuivit : "Je pense que ta main a besoin d'être vu".

Quatre paires d'yeux se déplacèrent vers ma main.

Le sang séché.

Alice fût la première à parler, "Carlisle, Bella ... est tombée ... sur sa main. Peux-tu jeter un œil?"

Carlisle fut immédiatement à mes côtés, avec les mêmes mains froides tout comme Alice, il a pris ma main dans la sienne. "Viens avec moi Bella, et je vais regarder, les points de suture peuvent sans doute être enlevés maintenant".

J'hochais la tête, "Je vous remercie Dr Cullen".

"S'il te plaît, appelles-moi Carlisle, nous ne faisons pas de cérémonie ici Bella".

Alice lia son bras une nouvelle fois sous le mien, souriante, elle désigna une porte adjacente de la tête, "je viens aussi" répondit-elle.

Esmée frappa dans ses mains, "Pardonne-nous Bella, où sont nos manières, tu veux boire quelque chose?"

Quand je suivie Carlisle et Alice dans le couloir, un mot me vînt à l'esprit.

Surréaliste.

J'avais l'impression d'être dans un rêve éveillé/de rêver alors que j'étais éveillée. La maison était ... magnifique. Majestueuse, presque impériale et noble, tout comme ses occupants. Je suis arrivée devant une autre porte et ai regardé Carlisle l'ouvrir pour révéler une bibliothèque ou un bureau.

"Alice, pourquoi ne pas aller chercher la boisson de Bella pendant que j'enlève ses points de suture, ça ne sera pas long".

Je me tournai et regardai Alice. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle parte, mais je suppose que la suggestion de Carlisle était pour son bien. Je ne savais pas s'il y aurait beaucoup de sang une fois le bandage enlevé. Alice se rapprocha un peu plus de moi alors que Carlisle entra dans la pièce.

"Est-ce que ça va aller si je te laisse Bella ?", a-t-elle demandé.

Alice était toujours aussi prévenante et attentionnée, malgré la détresse possible que mon essence pourrait lui causer.

Avant que je ne puisse répondre, Emmett est apparu derrière elle, sa présence se remarqua presque aussitôt en raison de sa taille.

"Allez petite sœur, Carlisle a besoin de vérifier quelles sont les intentions de Bella envers nous" et il m'envoya un clin d'œil, puis retourna d'où il était venu.

Je pouvais sentir mes joues pâles surchauffer.

La voix d'Emmett faisait écho tout autour de la salle "Bella, le rouge te va très bien".

Je me mordis la lèvre.

Bien.

Est-ce que toute la maison était au courant que j'éprouvais des sentiments pour Alice ?

"Ignore le Bella, nous le faisons tous" m'a répondu Alice, alors qu'elle entrait à l'intérieur de la pièce et me donnait un baiser rapide sur la joue. Si mes joues ne me brûlaient pas avant, j'étais certaine que maintenant j'étais rouge pivoine. Je regardai rapidement vers Carlisle, mais il était occupé à déplacer quelque chose sur son bureau ... j'avais la nette impression qu'il était témoin de toute la scène.

"Je vais très bien Alice, je te remercie" répondis-je d'une voix plutôt faible.

Alice me fit un clin d'œil et repartit.

Mes joues flambèrent de nouveau. C'était ridicule, je me sentais comme une gamine de douze ans, qui venait tout juste d'admettre ses sentiments à son dernier béguin.

Je me tournai et entrai dans le bureau quand j'entendis la douce voix d'Alice, une voix mélodieuse et dansante derrière moi "Emmett a raison, ma douce le rouge est très flatteur ".

Ma douce. Je me suis immédiatement senti flattée par sa tendresse.

Carlisle leva les yeux de son bureau, les posa sur moi et me sourit.

"Prends un siège Bella, je vais jeter un œil à ta blessure".

Quand Carlisle retira mon bandage, je le regardai faire. Ainsi, j'essayais de me contrôler. La curiosité l'emporta sur le meilleur de moi.

"Comment gérez-vous?"

Mentalement, je m'en suis voulue d'avoir été si brusque avec ma question. Savaient-ils que je savais ce qu'ils étaient? Est-ce que je venais de faire le plus difficile pour Alice?

Carlisle enleva le dernier point et frotta doucement son pouce contre la petite cicatrice qui se trouvait sur ma paume. Il sourit, puis se retourna vers moi, ses yeux brillaient presque quand il parla.

"Je suppose que tu parles de ceci" il fit un geste en direction du vieux bandage, qui avait encore des restes de sang dessus.

"Je suis tellement désolée" bégayai-je, "Pardonnez mon impolitesse, je parle parfois sans réfléchir ... et Alice ... vous devez comprendre, elle ne m'a rien dit, j'ai deviné ..."

Carlisle se releva prit une chaise et s'assit en face de moi.

"Bella, ce n'est pas la peine de t'excuser, nous avons toujours soupçonné qu'Alice avait une totale confiance en toi, nous l'avons tous".

Je ri à ça, puis je secouais la tête. "Je vous remercie de votre confiance Carlisle, mais je pense que Rosalie souhaiterais plutôt que je m'évanouisse dans la nature".

Carlisle croisa les jambes. "Peut-être, avant ... mais plus maintenant Bella. La famille est importante pour nous, Rosalie peut sembler un peu dure dans son rôle envers toi, mais elle masque simplement sa peur. Elle ne veut pas que notre famille soit mise en danger".

Je l'interrompis immédiatement, "Je ne pourrais jamais, jamais le dire à personne, vous pouvez être assuré que dorénavant ce sera aussi mon secret".

Carlisle hocha la tête et sourit: "Je sais que nous pouvons te faire confiance Bella, s'il te plaît, donnes un peu de temps à Rose ".

J'hochais la tête: "Je, je ne veux pas causer de tort à Alice, elle ... elle signifie beaucoup pour moi ..."

Ma voix s'éteignit. Elle avait une grande signification pour moi, elle était tout pour moi, mais je n'étais pas sur le point de le reconnaître devant son père alors que j'étais encore en train de me poser des questions intérieurement. Elle était mon monde, et elle serait la première personne à qui je le dirai.

"Et je crois que le sentiment est partagé" répondit Carlisle, "et pour répondre à ta question précédente ... la compassion. Elle m'a permis de perfectionner mon mode de vie et maintenant je suis un" végétarien ", résister à l'envie de consommer du sang humain est une seconde nature pour moi Bella "

Il s'est ensuite levé et m'a offert sa main, "Et maintenant, Bella, je crois que nous devrions retourner aux salons, Edward et Jasper ont très envie de te parler et si tu ne reviens pas bientôt, je soupçonne qu'Alice ne vienne te chercher ".

Nous rîmes tous les deux.

Alors que je suivais Carlisle qui sortait du bureau, une peinture sur le mur attira mon attention. Quatre hommes debout sur un balcon, dont un qui ressemblait à Carlisle ... mais la période semblait ...

"Est-ce que ... c'est que vous" demandai-je.

Carlisle hocha la tête: "Tu as les yeux curieux Bella".

Quand il ferma la porte je me suis arrêté.

"Puis-je demander ... depuis combien de temps? Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous ... comme ça? "

Un jour, je serais en mesure de dire vampire, mais tout se passait si vite, c'était comme si la seule façon de maintenir un certain contrôle était d'omettre le mot du discours ...

"Un peu plus de 350 années Bella"

Trois cent cinquante ans.

Effet surréaliste.

**allez une review!**


	18. Famille!

**Bonjour à tous me re voilà pour vous poster un nouveau chapitre! Bon je sais que vous avez eu qu'une journée pour poster des reviews mais quand même 6 seulement, je suis un peu déçu j'espère que vous me remonterez le morale avec celui ci!**

**prefabsprout: la voici tout de suite ! ;-)**

**bof: toi perverse? qu'est ce que je dois dire o:-)! lol et je suis pas une crapule je veux juste que mon dur travail soit récompensé ^^!**

**light: merci pour ta reviews! et je suis d'accord avec Bella 350 ans! tu te rends compte tout ce qu'on pourrait faire :p! bon j'arrête la j'ai l'esprit pervers ce soir! j'attend ta reviews avec impatience! ;-)**

**Vilou : j'ai qu'un mot qui me vient en tête perverse! ah et aussi "face à son jolie minois" t'es sérieuse? je l'ai mis se sera mon petit clin d'oeil pour toi!**

**Alice2: le chapitre qui fait (beaucoup) avancer les choses arrive patience! hihi!**

**MilieMaggie: je suis une perverse non? je me le demande des fois! merci pour ta review ça fais plaiz!**

**.**

**Bonne Lecture!**

**.**

**Chapitre 18 – Famille**

**Bella PDV :**

Carlisle avait plus ou moins 350 ans.

Trois cent cinquante.

Ces chiffres étaient encore en train de cheminer jusqu'à mon cerveau quand je suis entrée dans le salon.

Le salon où se trouvent maintenant rassemblés tous les membres de la famille Cullen. J'avalai difficilement, me mordis légèrement ma lèvre inférieure, et me dirigeai vers le siège vide qui se trouvait à côté d'Alice.

"Est-ce que la limonade te conviens, Bella" me demanda Esmée, un visage préoccupé.

"C'est très bien, merci" Lui ai-je répondu, lorsque je lui pris le verre qu'elle me tendait.

Tout le monde semblait me regarder tandis que je prenais une gorgée. Je suppose qu'ils n'étaient pas familiers avec les gens qui utilisaient des verres afin de consommer des liquides ...

Emmett prit ensuite la parole, debout près de la grande cheminée qui semblait être le centre de la pièce "Je pense que le jus de tomate n'aurait pas été un régal ou peut-être, même une orange sanguine ..."

Rosalie, debout à ses côtés, lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes, mais il n'a même pas bronché.

"Peut-être la prochaine fois" me suis-je entendu répondre, un sourire apparu sur mon visage. Je savais alors que j'allais aimer Emmett.

Alice se rapprocha de quelques centimètres, et je me sentis reproduire le même mouvement.

Rosalie lia son bras à celui d'Emmett, "C'était agréable de te revoir, Bella, mais je crains que nous devions aller quelque part maintenant ..."

Emmett l'interrompit, "ce qu'elle veut dire, c'est que nous avons besoin de chasser".

Je sentis ma bouche s'entrouvrir légèrement, alors qu'Alice posait sa petite main sur ma cuisse.

Edward, assit sur le canapé en face de moi regarda Emmett, et puis tourna son regard de nouveau vers moi.

Il parlait doucement, "Excuse Emmett, Bella nous essayons toujours de lui enseigner l'art de la discrétion".

Emmett se mit à rire, " Désolé Bells, les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure, si tu vas faire partie de cette famille, c'est aussi bien que tu saches tout dès le début, non?"

J'hochai la tête et plaçai ma main inconsciemment au dessus de celle d'Alice.

Si tu vas faire partie de cette famille ...

Comme un être humain? Ou un vampire ...

Rosalie posa sa main sur le coude d'Emmett et le tira brusquement, regardant dans ma direction, elle sourit et s'excusa, "on se voit à l'école Bella" et avec ça elle entraina Emmett à sa suite et sortit rapidement hors de la salle.

Pas découragé, celui-ci tourna les talons à la dernière minute et il me donna un salut de la main, un grand sourire sur le visage.

Je me suis retrouvé à lui renvoyer son sourire en retour, son sourire était presque contagieux.

Contrairement à Jasper ...

Je ne l'avais pas remarqué jusqu'à présent, il était assis le plus loin possible de moi. Son sourire, si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça, semblait plutôt tendu.

La voix de Carlisle flotta dans la pièce, "S'il te plaît Bella, excuse Emmett. Il peut être un peu lourd à certains moments, mais il est gentil".

Je me tournai vers Carlisle, qui se tenait debout à côté du siège occupé par Esmée.

Ma réponse était stable. "Ça va, c'est bon, vraiment. Je préfère être confronté à la vérité".

Et alors je su. Je savais que c'était la vérité, mais c'était probablement difficile à comprendre, c'était exactement ce que je voulais.

Esmée se leva de son siège, "Tu es très aimable, Bella".

Je la remerciai de nouveau, alors qu'Alice entrelaçait ses doigts aux miens. Elle parlait doucement, et mes yeux étaient immédiatement rivés sur elle.

"Si tu cherches la vérité Bella, il ya des choses que tu dois savoir à propos de nous ... nos dons ..."

Dons?

Maintenant, j'étais un peu perplexe.

Je sentais une légère agitation dans le creux de mon estomac, mais elle s'est vite transformée en une chaleur qui augmentait, se déplaçant lentement du haut vers le bas de mon corps, mettant de l'ordre et de la clarté en moi même. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie comme ça avant.

Alice parla de nouveau, cette fois à quelqu'un d'autre dans la salle.

"Merci Jasper"

Mon regard alla de Jasper à Alice. Bon, maintenant je me sentais à nouveau troublée.

Alice ne manqua pas cette manifestation sur mon visage, qui me serra la main de nouveau, tout doucement, puis elle parla.

"J'ai besoin de t'expliquer nos … capacités".

Je regardais Alice lui faisant un signe de tête, puis Carlisle, attendant qu'il donne une sorte d'acceptation inconnue.

"Viens avec moi, je vais te montrer le reste de la maison avant que je ne te ramène chez toi".

Alors que j'étais debout, Carlisle me tendit une nouvelle fois la main et je la lui serrai doucement. "Fais comme chez toi Bella".

Avant que je puisse répondre, Esmée était à mes côtés et je me suis retrouvée dans son étreinte, "j'espère que tu reviendras bientôt, Bella".

J'hochais la tête, "Je vous remercie, c'est vraiment très agréable de vous avoir tous rencontré ".

Carlisle plaça son bras autour d'Esmée, pendant qu'Edward se levait de son siège et se dirigeait vers moi.

Il était debout près de moi, me sourit, "Bienvenue à ... comment est-ce que Jessica nous a appelé ... ah, oui, bienvenue dans le clan Cullen".

Alice pointa un doigt sur sa poitrine, "Edward! Je m'attendais à ce genre de discours de la part d'Emmett, mais pas de toi!" Elle était souriante, tout comme Edward.

Edward leva les deux mains comme s'il se rendait, "Désolé, Bella. Sérieusement, bienvenue".

Je me suis retrouvée à sourire, les plaisanteries de la famille Cullen était plutôt contagieuses.

Alice me prit par la main et me conduisit vers la porte. Avant notre départ, je me tournai et regardai Jasper, le seul membre de la famille qui était resté en retrait pendant toute la conversation.

"Au revoir Jasper"

Jasper se déroba un peu, un regard quelque peu choqué figurait sur son beau visage.

"Je ..."

Il commença à parler, mais s'arrêta, comme s'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il fallait dire. Enfin, il sourit.

"Au revoir Bella".

Honnêtement, si Rosalie et Jasper souriait plus souvent, ils pourraient sérieusement briser quelques cœurs au lycée de Forks.

Je suivis Alice hors de la salle, montai un escalier en colimaçon, et suivis un long corridor brillamment éclairé. Nous sommes arrivées devant une porte au fond de la pièce, et Alice se retourna.

"Bienvenue dans ... Ma chambre!"

Je la suivis et était immédiatement surprise par l'ambiance, elle criait "Alice" sur toutes les surfaces, tous les coins et recoins. Ma chambre était ... eh bien, chaotique, un peu usée/démodée et en désordre, tout ce que cette chambre n'était pas.

Je regardai Alice quand elle traversa la pièce avec un tapis d'un bleu profond, et s'assit avec élégance sur le canapé-lit qui était placé dans un coin de la chambre. Caressant de sa main la surface libre à côté d'elle, je l'ai immédiatement rejoint. Je ne manquai pas la proximité entre nous.

"Aimes-tu ma chambre ?" me demanda-t-elle, avec un peu d'appréhension dans la voix.

Je secouai la tête, "Alice, comment ne pas aimer ? C'est tellement bien rangé et propre, et les couleurs sont très réconfortantes. Tu devrais voir ma chambre en comparaison ... c'est un dépotoir complet!"

Alice se mit à rire: "Tu oublies, Bella que j'ai déjà vu ta chambre et je l'ai trouvé plutôt ... rafraîchissante".

Bien sûr, elle l'avait vu ... pendant que je dormais, et faisais des rêves la concernant ... je sentis mes joues qui brûlaient encore.

Alice rit de nouveau, "Oh Bella, tu es vraiment adorable quand tu rougis, tu me captives".

Je ne comprenais pas comment je pouvais séduire quelqu'un, et en particulier Alice.

"Je ne sais pas comment ... Je n'ai vraiment rien d'extraordinaire ..."

Alice m'interrompis immédiatement, "Bella, c'est exactement ce que tu es... c'est pourquoi je veux tout te dire/révéler, à propos de nous".

Je me tournai sur le siège, j'étais donc complètement face à son joli minois. J'étais extrêmement heureuse qu'Alice sente qu'elle pouvait se confier à moi. Je tendis la main et pris les deux siennes dans la mienne, ne remarquant pas la fraicheur comme je l'aurai fait auparavant. Imbriquant nos doigts, et me rapprochai légèrement un peu plus près d'elle.

"J'apprécie, Alice ..."

Alice frotta ses petits pouces contre le mien et hocha la tête.

"Ensuite, laisses-moi t'expliquer ..."

**m'oubliez pas! alors que je fais les yeux à la chat potté!**


	19. Explication!

**Bonjour à toutes comme promis le chapitre du week-end! pour le chapitre précédent nous avons 8 reviews! Merci à vous, et à ceux qui m'ajoute dans leurs alertes et leurs favoris! je suis au regret que je ne pourrai pas publier ce lundi car je dois aller a Paris pour aller chercher ma tante a l'aéroport! Mais je publierais dès Mardi!**

**Dead Alexia : oui je crois qu'Alice aime beaucoup ces rougeurs, la preuve dans ce PDV! merci pour ta reviews!**

**moinini: merci pour ta review ça fait super plaisir!**

**lily: oui c'est sure que la seule paie c'est de faire plaisir et d'avoir des reviews ^^!**

**Mina: merci pour ta review je me doute que j'aurai toujours des reviews mais c'est sympa de les réclamer ^^!**

**light: pour mes beaux yeus! ahaha! tu auras peut être pas ton baiser vu que c'est le PDV d'Alice sur tout ce qui s'est passé!**

**Alice2: oui il faut profité de ces 93 chapitres et prendre tout les détails en compte!**

**bof : oui faut dire qu'au boulot j'ai pas grand chose à faire, donc quand j'ai du temps libre je traduis, et puis rien de palpitant dans ma vie en ce moment! tout mes amis sont partis mon coeur a déménagé...**

****Vilou: des lapins ou ça? lol oui j'en conviens Alice huuum! c'est normal que je te fasse une dedicace, avec les belles réécritures que tu me fais de ma traduction^^!****

****.****

****Bonne Lecture!****

****. ****

**Chapitre 19 - Explication**

**Alice POV**

Je savais qu'elle était nerveuse. Qui ne le serait pas dans cette situation? Mais je savais que Bella était différente. D'une certaine façon j'avais toujours eu l'impression de la connaître, je la connaissais avant même d'avoir ma première vision d'elle, je savais ...

Tu es un vampire ...

Je regardai les différentes expressions sur son visage impatient. Elle pensait. Je savais tout de Bella, je connaissais chaque haussement sourcil, chaque mouvement de ses lèvres, chaque soupir ...

Elle l'avait toujours su, dit-elle.

Et je l'ai cru.

Et puis elle a mentionné son poème ... et je savais alors que ses paroles étaient pour moi. Hypnotique étranger, j'étais son hypnotique étranger ... enfin j'espérais, secrètement, que je devienne bien plus que cela, bien plus qu'un étranger pour elle. Tels étaient ses premiers mots dans le poème ... Hypnotique étranger qui m'attire... oh, comment j'espérais que ce soit vrai.

Et puis sa confession.

J'avais été dans de nombreux de ses rêves.

Combien de fois avais-je eut secrètement envie de l'entendre dire ces mêmes mots. Combien de fois avais-je été debout, au pied de son lit, à la regarder dormir ... la regarder se tourner et se retourner, incohérence qui chuchoter mon nom?

Enfin, un aveu. "Tu étais dans un grand nombre d'entre eux ..." et je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher alors de lui dire que cela n'avait pas toujours été des rêves ... et comment j'ai réagis face à sa réponse. Comment de simples rougissements pouvaient m'envoyer des frissons tout le long de ma colonne vertébrale? Je me stoppai dans mon élan puis je la pris dans mes bras, je me suis retenue de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Oh, Bella. Si seulement tu savais ce que ta présence pouvait me faire.

Je savais qu'elle tentait de donner un sens à tout cela.

Sur moi.

Ce que j'étais.

Ce que cela signifiait.

Qu'avait-elle compris ?

J'ai vu ses yeux se diriger vers sa main bandée, et le sang séché, et je savais comment elle allait réagir avant même qu'elle ne s'éloigne de moi ... avant d'éventuels préjudices ... Je savais donc que je devais lui montrer, je devais lui faire comprendre, que je ne buvais pas de sang humain. Imaginer qu'elle ne puisse pas comprendre, ne me venait pas à l'esprit, c'était impensable. Mais c'était Bella Swan. Donc très différente de tous les êtres humains que j'avais rencontrés. D'une certaine manière, elle semblait me comprendre avant même d'avoir parlé. Et quand elle posa sa main en dessous de mon menton, je savais alors qu'elle comprenait ce que j'étais.

La sensation de sa main sur ma peau était si réconfortante, je n'avais jamais ressenti ça avant avec un être humain, ou même un autre vampire.

Ma douleur et mes origines ancrés au fond de moi avaient un réel besoin d'éclater, comme les flammes dans un incendie, j'étais complètement amoureuse d'elle. Tout ce qui faisait Bella m'attirait, j'étais un papillon pris dans une simple toile d'araignée quand elle était près de moi. J'ai dû lui expliquer l'effet qu'elle avait sur moi, la première fois que je l'avais sentie en classe de biologie ... je lui devais tant que ça. Et puis, elle avait placé ses doigts sur mes lèvres, pour me calmer ... et ses mots, "tout va bien se passer ... Alice"

Ça l'était? Pour aussi longtemps que je puisse me souvenir, mon existence avait été entourée d'une muraille, une façade, c'était ma défense fortifiée, mais Bella avait réussi à se frayer un passage à travers mes défenses avec une telle facilité…

Mon cerveau était rempli par des "si" des "comment" et des "Devrais-je" ...

Que faire si Bella n'avait pas les mêmes sentiments?

Comment mon instinct de vampire pourrait-il faire face?

Et devrais-je même me permettre de penser que Bella pourrait traverser le portail intemporel, pour devenir incessante et immortelle comme moi ...

Je savais qu'elle avait détecté mon soupir, et je savais qu'elle avait changé de sujet pour que je me sente un peu plus à l'aise. Je savais, avant même qu'elle ait mentionné son nom, que Jake serait introduit dans la conversation. Jake, un loup ... Bella ne le savait pas ... et je ne le lui dirais pas, même si mon cerveau me criait dessus pour que je le fasse...

Et je savais qu'elle avait des questions. Bien sûr qu'elle avait des questions. Elle venait de découvrir que j'étais un vampire, que nous les Cullen étaient des vampires.

Je lui ai donné la main afin de la rassurer alors que nous nous dirigions vers la maison. J'adorais la sensation de sa peau, son contact. Je ne pouvais pas croire que j'étais ici, que nous étions ici, ensemble ...

Et elle savait ce que j'étais. Tant de fois je l'avais imaginé dire ces mots ... tu es un vampire ... elle savait ... et elle était là, avec moi, s'apprêtant à entrer dans ma maison, mon monde, mon sanctuaire ...

Je savais, au fond, que Carlisle et Esmée lui souhaiteraient la bienvenue à bras ouverts. Je savais aussi que ma démarche de l'amener ici, à mon domicile, ils voudraient parler avec elle. Voyant que Rosalie était avec mes parents était un peu déconcertant. J'espérais, et priais, peut-être pour la première fois depuis de très nombreuses années, que Rosalie serait civile avec Bella. Elle ne m'a pas déçue et je l'aimais pour cela. Je savais, cependant, que si quelqu'un devait remarquer le sang sur la main de Bella ce serait Rose.

Sang.

Le sang de Bella.

Il y a un mois ou deux, l'idée de sentir le sang de Bella m'aurait sûrement fait perdre le contrôle de moi-même, mais maintenant, j'étais en mesure de gérer ... oh, ce n'était pas facile, son odeur à elle seule envoyait une vague de désir dans tout mon corps, comme je n'en avais jamais connu auparavant. Mais son sang ... était ma drogue personnelle ... il était très attrayant.

Et Carlisle le savait.

Malgré mes efforts je savais que pour rester sous contrôle, lorsque le sang de Bella était concerné, j'étais encore très novice, encore beaucoup à apprendre ... tout comme Jasper.

Je n'avais pas envie de la laisser, mais au fond je comprenais pourquoi je devais le faire. Seul mon frère Emmett pouvait entrer dans la salle et faire une plaisanterie à un moment très significatif ... mais je suppose que je le remercierais, son humour apaisa certainement toutes les tensions que je ressentais. Et il a également fait rougir Bella ... cette rougeur, celui dont j'espérais secrètement qu'il soit juste pour moi...

Je la laissais entre les mains expertes de Carlisle et entrais dans le salon. Esmée essayait toujours de trouver quelque chose à boire pour Bella. Jasper était assis sur un siège, le plus éloigné de l'assemblée, et je lui envoyais mon sourire secret. Je savais à quel point ce fut dur pour lui, et je l'aimais pour son endurance. Edward aussi siégeait dans la pièce, un sourcil levé, comme s'il attendait que je parle. Bien sûr, Rosalie fut la première à le faire.

"Elle sait, alors?" C'était son seul commentaire, et j'ai simplement hoché la tête.

"Et elle le prend bien ?" continua Rosalie.

"Oui" fut ma réponse. La vérité c'est que mon esprit était vraiment ailleurs, comment allait Bella, est-ce que sa coupure allait bien, qu'est-ce que Carlisle lui disait ...

Edward, devait lire mon trouble, car il parla doucement.

"Elle va bien, Alice".

Et puis Esmée plaça un verre sur la table, et s'approcha un peu plus de moi, me serra le bras.

"Bella est charmante, Alice".

Je lui ai souri.

Elle l'était. Et je savais sans aucun doute que je l'admirais, et aimais Bella, du plus profond de mon être. Et quand elle entra dans la chambre, et s'assit à côté de moi, tout ce que je voulais faire, c'était de me mettre debout et de lui avouer mes sentiments pour elle et ceux de ma famille ... Mon amour pour elle ... mon désir irrésistible de la faire mienne.

J'ai vu Edward secouer légèrement la tête. Il pouvait lire mes pensées, et je lui souris, pensant "Je suis simplement heureuse, Edward", mais je vais le lui dire, dès que le moment sera venu, et que nous serions seules. Edward me rendit mon sourire et hocha la tête en accord silencieux.

Seul Emmett pourrait gâcher cette occasion une fois de plus. J'aurais dû le savoir, c'était le plaisantin de la famille ... Pourtant, Bella lui avait répondu avec un sourire et un esprit sarcastique ce qui m'a fait l'aimer encore plus. Je me suis retrouvée à me rapprocher lentement d'elle, pour la protéger de sa raillerie ... inconsciemment posant ma main sur sa jambe.

J'étais impressionné par la façon qu'elle avait de traiter les plaisanteries d'Emmett, j'admirais sa force et son courage ... et pourtant je savais qu'il y avait tellement de choses à analyser ... par ce qu'Emmett sous-entendait quand il disait que nous devions chasser ...

Pendant une fraction de seconde, je détestais avoir un frère qui était si brusque, et j'en aimais un autre pour avoir été si utile ... Jasper, celui sur qui je savais pouvoir toujours compter... Je savais ce qu'il faisait, je pouvais le voir grâce à son regard concentré sur celui de Bella, qui lui semblait se détendre, tout cela grâce à son don qui calmait ses sens ...

Et puis elle a déclaré qu'elle voulait connaître la vérité. Et j'ai accepté sa demande, pour le moment, je ne me souciais pas de savoir si ma famille était d'accord avec moi ou non... Bella voulais savoir tout sur nous, nos dons ... et je voulais lui dire. J'espérais que Carlisle veuille bien me comprendre, son sourire et son léger signe de tête m'indiquait qu'il était d'accord. Je savais donc ce que je devais faire. Et j'avais besoin de prendre Bella à part avant que je ne lui dise tout cela.

Ma chambre.

Et puis j'ai vu Edward, me regarder fixement.

Je lui projetai mes pensées à travers la pièce.

J'ai peur, Edward. Peur qu'elle me craigne quand elle saura ... à propos de mes visions ...

Et puis Edward a sourit, et je su instinctivement que tout allait bien se passer.

Je n'avais jamais montré ma chambre à personne avant, enfin à personne en dehors de mon cercle familial. Même Rosalie et Esmée entraient rarement, ils semblaient savoir et comprendre que c'était en quelque sorte mon sanctuaire, le lieu où j'allais quand j'avais besoin d'être seule, pour penser, ou écouter de la musique, ou tout simplement pour regarder le monde tourner sur son axe à l'extérieur des baies vitrées qui composent les deux murs de la chambre.

Quand je suis entrée, une fenêtre était entièrement ouverte, et je pouvais sentir une légère brise. Les arbres se balançaient à proximité de façon constante dans le vent, et je pouvais entendre les petits animaux se nourrissant. Et les battements d'un cœur, les battements du cœur de Bella, il battait tout doucement dans sa poitrine.

Je me dirigeai vers mon canapé, m'assis et regardai Bella dans ses yeux chocolat alors que ceux-ci regardaient tout autour de mon havre de paix. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire, et je fus immédiatement soulagée. Je voulais que Bella aime ma chambre, elle faisait partie de ce que j'étais, je craignais que si elle n'aimait pas la salle, elle ne m ressemblait pas ...

Quand elle me rejoignit sur le canapé, je ne pourrais jamais me souvenir d'un moment où je me suis sentie aussi à l'aise, et euphorique. Bella, ma Bella, était assise avec moi dans ma chambre, enfin ...

Et puis, elle avait parlé de sa chambre et du fait de la voir … j'avais souri, en ajoutant que je l'avais vu.

Je l'avais vu, oh tant de fois, alors qu'elle dormait, je l'avais regardé ... le désir de me blottir contre elle m'avait englouti tant de fois... de la prendre dans mes bras et de la serrer. Et elle rougit encore, et je me suis perdue dans la couleur de ses joues, et les battements accélérés de son cœur, perdue dans ses yeux chocolat alors qu'ils clignaient à plusieurs reprises avant de se reposer sur les miens, perdue dans son sourire, combien je désirais tout simplement me perdre en elle ...

Je lui ai dit qu'elle me captivait.

Et elle captivait mon esprit, mon corps et mon âme ... si j'en avais un ...

"Je ne sais pas comment ... Je n'ai vraiment rien d'extraordinaire ..."

Ces paroles m'avaient tout à coup ramené les pieds sur terre, Bella n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont elle était différente ... J'ai dû lui faire voir; lui faire comprendre qu'elle était spéciale ...

Lorsque nos mains se rencontrèrent, ses doigts s'entrelacèrent avec les miens, je savais qu'il était temps, temps de lui parler de nous, temps de tout lui raconter.

J'ai commencé par Jasper, et je regardais sa tête penchée un peu sur le côté alors que je parlais.

"Il peut manipuler les émotions", avait-elle demandé.

"Oui, mais il utilise seulement son don quand cela est absolument nécessaire Bella, Jasper ne pourrait jamais manipuler les émotions pour une toute autre raison, mais pour calmer ..."

Je la regardai à nouveau alors qu'elle faisait un léger signe de tête. "Il ... Je pense qu'il m'a calmé à deux reprises ... en bas, un peu plus tôt ... quand Emmett a dit qu'il allait chasser ... "

J'attendis qu'elle déglutisse, puis ai continué, ses doigts serrant les miens un peu plus qu'avant.

"Et avant ... quand tu as eu tes migraines, et que je lui ai donné mes notes de biologie ... Je n'ai pas vraiment compris, mais à l'époque je me sentais un peu énervée, étant la nouvelle élève ... après que je lui ai parlé ... et bien, je ne me sentais pas tout aussi apte à travailler non plus ... "

Je souris, "Ca ressemble à Jasper" Lui ai-je répondu, et lui serrai la main une nouvelle fois.

"Je dois le remercier" a-t-elle murmuré. Ses mots apportant un soulagement, et je ne pouvais pas croire à quel point elle était capable de comprendre.

Comprendre ... elle avait besoin d'en savoir plus sur Jasper, et sa situation, combien il était difficile pour lui de s'abstenir de boire du sang humain ... alors je le lui ai dit. Pas tout, je savais instinctivement que Jasper lui raconterait de lui-même, un jour.

La voix de Bella fit irruption dans mes pensées.

" Vous avez tous des dons, Alice ?"demanda-t-elle.

Je me suis approché d'elle, si cela était possible.

"Seul Edward, Jasper et moi avons un don, Bella, et il est différent pour chacun d'entre nous".

Bella acquiesça, "S'il te plaît, parles en moi ..." A-t-elle chuchoté, alors j'ai continué. Je lui ai dit à propos d'Edward, qu'il pouvait lire dans les pensées ... et sa bouche resta littéralement ouverte.

"Il peut lire dans les pensées? Mes pensées ..." Sa voix trembla, et ses joues devinrent cramoisies.

Je souris, "Bella ce que tu as besoin de savoir c'est que pour une raison quelconque ... Edward est incapable de lire dans tes pensées. Nous ne savons pas pourquoi, il peut lire les pensées de tout le monde. Mais toi ... les tiennes, il n'en est rien".

Je regardai Bella qui soupira et hocha la tête.

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de demander, "Bella as-tu eu des pensées coquines à propos de quelqu'un en présence d'Edward?"

Bella avala difficilement, "Euh, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir me rappeler Alice ..."

Et je savais que son incertitude était feinte, et j'espérais qu'elles étaient à propos de moi. J'enlevai une de mes mains et la portai à son bras le frottant un peu, "Pardonnes-moi, Bella je ne devrais pas te taquiner dans un moment pareil".

Bella se mit à rire, et posa sa main libre sur mon bras, imitant mon geste, elle frotta doucement mon bras " c'est plutôt surréaliste, je l'admets. Je suis dans une maison pleine de vampires, Jasper peut gérer les émotions, et Edward peut lire dans les pensées ... mais pas les miennes ... pourquoi cela? Est-ce que j'ai fais quelque chose de mal? "

J'ai ri alors, et sans y penser, je l'embrassai comme Esmée l'avait fait un peu plus tôt. Mes lèvres étaient près de son oreille, je lui chuchotai doucement: " Tu n'as rien fais de mal, ma douce. Tu as tant de choses à savoir ... tu ne sais pas à quel point je t'admire..."

Bella se blotti près de moi, et frissonna un peu.

"Tu as froid ?" Demandais-je, en la scrutant.

Bella secoua la tête: "Non ... juste ... être proche de toi, me fait me sentir ... " Sa voix s'estompa.

Excitée? Parce que c'est exactement ce que je ressentais, en ce moment même...

Elle s'est retournée et a repris ma main dans la sienne, "et toi, Alice ... que peux-tu faire?"

C'était à mon tour de soupirer.

"Tu peux me le dire, Alice ... tu peux tout me dire ".

Sa voix était douce et calme, quand elle a inconsciemment commencé à frotter son pouce sur ma main.

"J'ai des visions".

Le pouce de Bella stoppa son geste, alors qu'elle penchait la tête d'un côté, puis de l'autre.

Je lui ai laissé le temps de digérer ce que je venais de lui dire. Enfin, elle a parlé.

"Est-ce cela qui a provoqué tes migraines?"

J'ai secoué la tête: "Non ... bien que parfois elles prennent beaucoup de mon énergie. Tu sais Bella, je ne peux pas contrôler mon don, et je ne sais jamais quand je vais avoir une vision ... elles me surprennent la plupart du temps ..."

Bella se leva brusquement et se dirigea vers la fenêtre ouverte. Je jetai un regard sur la place vide qu'elle occupait. A-t-elle compris? Avait-elle peur? Je me levai et la rejoignis. Ensemble nous avons regardé vers le bois qui entourait ma maison. Je ne pouvais pas parler, je ne comprenais pas ce qui avait causé son éloignement si rapide de moi ...

Puis elle se tourna, et hocha la tête: "Je comprends maintenant ..."

Et puis elle a souri. Et je senti un réel soulagement me parcourir, sortir hors de mon corps et rebondir sur les murs de la chambre. Et elle a continué.

"Tu en as eu une, je crois, à la cantine? S'agissait-il de moi? Est-ce comme cela que tu as su, à propos de moi et Jake et de notre dispute ...?"

J'ai hoché la tête.

Bella pris ma main, et posa sa tête contre ma poitrine.

"Et avant ... à l'hôpital, quand je me suis coupée la main ..."

J'ai hoché la tête encore une fois.

"Alice Cullen" murmura-t-elle, en reculant légèrement, "tu es mon ange gardien".

Et puis, elle sourit de nouveau, un sourire qui était éclatant pour moi, seulement pour moi.

Sans autre pensée, je me baissai et réclamai ses lèvres sur les miennes.

**Vous pensez à moi ? allez quoi c'est ma seule satisfaction! ;-)**


	20. Le Baiser!

**Je vous remercie pour vos reviews ça fait toujours autant plaisir de vous lire! C'est un chapitre un peu court mais consolaient vous une MAJ demain!**

**alicelovebella : mperci pour ta review, ça me fait beaucoup plaisir ! je suis désolé pour ta maman!**

**Vilou : Maintenant j'en suis sure tu es une détraquée!**

**Dead Alexia : Merci d'être toujours là au rendez vous!**

**Mina : Oui je fais un peu plus attention, et j'ai une aide supplémentaire avec ma beta (Vilou) qui m'a proposé son aide!**

**Lis37m: contente que l'histoire te plaise! et j'ai un petit message de la part de ma beta qui dit que si tu n'es pas satisfaite elle peut t'envoyer la version que je traduis et sa correction pour que tu vois le changement!**

**prefabsprout: totu de suite comme tu vois ;-)!**

**lily : en voici d'autre ;-) merci pour ta review!**

**bof: merci pour ta review et le bisous! camille 76260 c'est mon prenom suivi de mon code postal!**

**Alice2 : oui un peu plus long pour un plus court après ;-)!**

**Avacharlie: merci de ton compliment :-$!**

**light: oui un beau baiser qui continue!**

**Sabco: t'as eu du courage de tout lire d'un coup! chapeau! Merci beaucoup!**

**MilieMaggie: Je te présente mes plus humble excuse! et pour ton commentaire du chapitre 18 je t'assure que je suis pas perverse ^^!**

**.**

**Bonne Lecture!**

**.**

**Chapitre 20 - Le Baiser**

**Bella PDV :**

Alice Cullen était en train de m'embrasser.

Et mon destin fut scellé à ce moment-là.

Ses lèvres douces, le froid et son toucher sensuel tout d'abord doux, et je me suis entendu soupirer.

J'étais submergée par le désir, et quand j'ai senti sa langue se précipiter sur ma lèvre inférieure, je ne pus m'empêcher de me pencher un peu plus afin que nos lèvres fusionnent plus profondément. Et puis je l'entendis soupirer mon nom, si doucement ... "Bella" ...

Et je savais qu'à partir de ce moment-là, nos âmes seraient liées.

Je n'avais jamais connu un baiser comme celui-ci avant. Oh, j'avais déjà embrassé quelques garçons, mais jamais une fille, et certainement jamais un vampire ...

Alice Cullen était en train de m'embrasser.

Je voulais la sentir plus et c'est pour cela que ma langue avança prudemment et se frotta contre celle d'Alice.

J'étais ravagée, captivée et complètement fascinée par elle.

Un baiser et j'étais submergée.

Je sentis Alice poser sa main sur ma joue, notre baiser n'avait pas encore été rompu et la sensation de ses doigts alors qu'ils caressaient mon visage monta mon excitation à la vitesse supérieure.

"Alice ..." Ai-je chuchoté d'une voix rauque qui m'était presque méconnaissable.

Je sentais Alice sourire contre mes lèvres, quand elle murmura "belle, si belle" ...

Moi?

Belle?

Je souffrais de délire. Sûrement j'entendais des choses?

Et puis j'allai légèrement vers l'avant ... ma langue était désormais en train de caresser le haut de la lèvre d'Alice, et je l'ai senti se tendre... et puis la facilité avec laquelle elle murmura mon nom à nouveau, sa voix tantôt une octave plus basse qu'auparavant "Oh, Bella ... ma douce Bella "...

Alice Cullen était en train de m'embrasser.

Comme je me sentais bénie, que cette personne si séduisante me choisisse, moi Bella Swan ... mon esprit courrait dans tous les sens et mon sang pompait tout autour de mon corps ... elle était en train de déchirer toutes mes défenses, et ça sentait si bon ...

Je ne pouvais pas le croire moi-même, quand j'ai légèrement frotté ma langue sur ses dents ...

Et je l'ai senti. Son énergie, enfin résiduelle ... mon cœur était pris ...

Sa langue caressa rapidement la mienne...

Et puis j'ai mordu légèrement sa lèvre inférieure...

Une caresse, jamais je n'aurais imaginé que cela lui causerait un tel état de choc, elle a sauté en arrière.

Et nous avions toutes deux, la respiration lourde, visiblement secouée, deux paires d'yeux avec chacun d'eux des pupilles dilatées...

Je ne pouvais pas croire que je venais de la mordre. Mes joues flambèrent, alors que j'essayais de trouver les mots justes qu'il fallait dire.

Mon cœur s'emballa ...

Et puis j'ai senti sa main, quand elle a touché ma poitrine, la sensation des battements de mon cœur.

"Alice ... Je suis tellement ... désolée, je ..."

Alice secoua la tête, "tu as été prise dans le moment, Bella ... Nous l'étions toutes les deux ... ne t'excuse jamais pour ça..."

Et puis elle a souri, ensuite elle plaça ses deux mains de chaque côté de mon visage. Elle se pencha un peu plus près de moi, si près que je pouvais voir ses yeux couleur ambre, qui était maintenant une teinte plus foncée, elle murmura: "toi, Bella Swan, c'est le baiser le plus étonnant…"

Mes joues flambèrent à nouveau.

Je ne pouvais pas parler correctement, et je ne comprenais pas entièrement ce qui se passait pour moi, pour nous…

J'avalais plusieurs fois avant de répondre.

"Alice c'était ... nous nous sommes ... embrassées ..."

Alice prit ma main et me tira vers le bas, nous étions de nouveau assises sur le canapé sur lequel nous étions précédemment. Elle se pencha vers moi, elle a replacé un brin de mes cheveux qui était tombé de sa place, le remettant doucement derrière mon oreille, elle me fit un clin d'œil.

"Oh, Bella, comme tu me fais sourire ..."

Et puis son visage changea, un peu, quand un léger froncement de sourcils apparu.

"Est-ce que ça va? Tu n'avais pas à l'esprit ... de m'embrasser?"

J'entendais l'incertitude dans sa voix.

Et sans réfléchir, je me suis approché d'elle et lui dit "Alice Cullen, c'était parfait" et j'ai réclamé encore ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Et ça aurait pu être encore plus parfait, mais un coup soudain frappé à la porte et nous interrompit dans une exploration plus poussée ...

**pensez au traducteur ! j'attend vos reviews toujours avec impatience!**


	21. Interruption!

**Bonjour à tous alors je tiens à m'excuser de pas avoir publié hier mais avec ce férié je me suis cru mardi! complètement décalée! pour le chapitre précédent nous sommes à 8 reviews qui me font toujours autant plaisir! Je vois que beaucoup d'entre vous ont été frustré par cet interruption mais qui cela peut être? Vous le saurai dans quelques secondes ;-)!**

**Mina: Pour évité toute contrariété voici la suite! Mais ne t'inquiète pas il y en aura d'autre ;-)!**

**Lily : oui je trouve que c'est juste ce qu'il faut!**

**bof: non je ne faiblit pas! enfin pas pour l'instant! mais bon j'ai encore 60 chapitres à traduire XD!**

**Vilou: Que dire! tu dois avoir des petocasque parfois non? oO! Je sais pas si mon sang est terrible, m'enfin au don du sang il me l'ont jamais renvoyé et le prenne toujours donc c'est qu'il doit pas être si mauvais ^^!**

**prefabsprout : toujours là au rendez vous! je t'en remercie!**

**Alice2: oui tu as vu ça c'est du aussi au fait que j'ai Vilou comme beta!**

**light: quand tu sauras qui les a interrompu tu ne voudra peut être plus la tuer! range ton fusil voici la suite! et t'inquiète pas c'est le premier mais pas le dernier ;-)!**

**MilieMaggie: je sais pas si c'est le plus beau mais c'est sans doute un des plus intéressant! et qu'est ce que vous avez toute avec cette pauvre personne qui a quand même eu l'obligeance de toquée**! imagine si...****

****.****

****Bonne Lecture!****

****.****

**Chapitre 21 – Interruption**

**Bella PDV :**

Le coup frappé à la porte semblait faire écho à travers toute la pièce alors que nous nous éloignons l'une de l'autre. Je n'avais jamais vu Alice avec un regard aussi penaud ... avant aujourd'hui. Je décidais que ce regard lui convenait, et étais très mignon en effet.

Je pris une profonde inspiration pour essayer de retrouver une respiration régulière. Nos lèvres s'étaient brièvement rencontré pour la deuxième fois, mais je pouvais encore les sentir ... ma lèvre inférieure me picotait d'impatience ...

Et puis la porte s'ouvrit doucement, et Esmée est apparue.

Mes joues immédiatement piquèrent un fard. La pensée qu'elle entre, sans frapper ...

Esmée sourit en s'excusant: "Désolé de vous interrompre" ... elle regardait vers moi puis Alice, puis de nouveau vers moi.

"Ton téléphone sonnait, et cela depuis un moment ... J'ai pensé que cela pourrait être important".

Je me levai et pris mon sac de la main tendue d'Esmée.

"Merci Esmée" me suis-je entendu répondre, bien que ma voix était encore un peu rauque.

Esmée hocha la tête, regarda en arrière vers Alice avec un sourcil levé, puis sourit.

"Eh bien, je vais vous laisser seules les filles..."

Et avec cela, elle avait disparu.

Et là, je me tenais debout, avec mon sac à dos, mes joues sans aucun doute d'une teinte bourgogne profond, tandis que j'essayais de donner un sens à ce qui se passait. Je regardais Alice, qui était encore assise.

"Alice?"

"Est-ce que tu vas bien" demandai-je.

Alice hocha lentement la tête, et parla enfin.

"Je me sens ... un peu épuisée ... Je ne me suis jamais sentie comme ça avant ..."

Épuisée ? Était-ce une bonne chose?

Elle se leva lentement, et sourit, le sourire que je connaissais si bien, et que j'adorais.

"Tu me fais ressentir tellement d'émotions que je ne suis pas habituée Bella ... tu me redonne un second souffle..."

J'ai tout de suite enchainé: "Alors, épuisée est une bonne chose", ai-je demandé, encore un peu confuse.

Alice enleva mon sac à dos de mes mains, le laissa tomber sur le sol et a pris ma main dans la sienne.

"Certainement, une bonne chose, une émotion très humaine, je dirais ... comme si on se serait fait prendre la main dans le sac..."

J'ai immédiatement compris. Je la faisais se sentir plus humaine.

Elle a continué, "au moins Esmée a frappé..."

Et puis elle se mit à rire, un clin d'œil. Son rire était si contagieux, je ne pus que me joindre à elle. Enfin, j'ai arrêté pour reprendre mon souffle.

"Tu te rends compte qu'elle doit probablement se douter de quelque chose, Alice? Je ne pourrai jamais cacher mes émotions ... Je devais avoir l'air si coupable ..."

Alice haussa les épaules, "Peut-être ..."

Alice arboré maintenant son attitude désinvolte. Je l'ai poussé en posant mon doigt contre sa poitrine.

"Esmée n'a peut être pas de don dans le sens physique du terme, comme le tien Alice ... mais je dirais qu'elle est très perspicace ... N'as-tu pas pu la voir venir?"

Alice secoua la tête, "Bella, mon esprit était occupé par quelque chose de bien plus délicieux".

Avant que je puisse répondre, mon téléphone sonna à nouveau. Je me laissais tomber à genoux et fouillais dans mon sac pour le trouver ...

C'était Charlie.

Je me levai et fit signe à l'écran, "Je dois répondre Alice".

Alice hocha la tête, et se dirigea vers la fenêtre ouverte.

Je pris une profonde respiration, et répondis.

"Hey papa, quoi de neuf?"

Charlie semblait un peu exaspéré.

" Enfin, Bella J'étais mort d'inquiétude, où es-tu?"

"Détends-toi papa, je vais très bien. Alice est venue me chercher à l'école et m'a ramenée chez elle, de sorte que le Dr Cullen puisse retirer mes points de suture ..."

Charlie soupira. "Oh, d'accord... tu ne peux pas blâmer ton vieux père de se faire du souci pour toi, Bells"

Je me suis tourné pour regarder Alice, mais elle était en train de regarder fixement au travers de la fenêtre. Je me suis tournée à nouveau.

"Tu veux que je prenne quelque chose en revenant ?" demandai-je. Je connaissais la réponse, à emporter, peu importe la nature ...

J'étais surprise de la réponse de Charlie.

"Tu vois pour nous ce soir Bella, je dois travailler, je dois donner un coup de main au comté voisin ça a un rapport avec une personne disparue. Je rentrerai tard".

J'ai souri, " ok papa et désolé de ne pas t'avoir fait savoir où j'étais ... J'avais ... juste beaucoup de chose en tête aujourd'hui".

Je raccrochais et me tournais de nouveau vers Alice qui était en train d'attendre toujours dans la même position que précédemment, sauf que maintenant elle me regardait.

"Je suis désolé Bella, j'aurais du savoir que le chef Swan serait inquiet pour toi ... c'est très négligent de ma part ..."

Je marchais pour la rejoindre, " y'a aucun mal Alice, je devrais probablement rentrer".

Alice hocha la tête. "Je vais te conduire, si tu peux gérer la vitesse?" et elle me fit un clin d'œil.

"Oh, je peux le supporter" fut ma réponse, quand Alice me prit la main et me tira hors de sa chambre.

La route du retour vers la maison était trop tôt et je me suis retrouvé à souhaiter être encore avec Alice dans sa chambre, sur son canapé-lit, à s'embrasser ...

Comme Alice se garait dans l'allée, un profond grondement interrompu mes pensées.

Je levai les yeux et vit l'objet qui avait causé sa réaction.

Jake était debout à côté de son camion, les mains poussées profondément dans les poches de son pantalon.

"Jake" fut ma seule réponse.

Les petites mains d'Alice saisirent le volant, "je te ramène" a-t-elle murmuré.

J'ai placé ma main sur la sienne, "Tout va bien Alice, vraiment".

Alice se retourna et me regarda, les yeux maintenant ... noirs d'encre

"Je ne vais pas te laisser ici avec ce ... Avec lui" répondit-elle, en secouant la tête.

Je lui serrais la main, "Alice, je sais que tu es préoccupée pour moi, mais je crois honnêtement que Jake ne me feras pas de mal, j'ai déjà vu cette position ... il se sent coupable ... il veut sans doute faire des excuses ..."

Alice me regarda: "Je n'aime pas ça Bella". Sa voix était si douce que je pouvais à peine l'entendre.

J'ai hoché la tête, "je sais, mais j'en ai vraiment besoin pour assainir notre relation avec Jake ..."

Nous sommes toutes deux sorties de la voiture, et Alice fut immédiatement à côté de moi.

"Où est le chef Swan", a-t-elle demandé, les yeux en quête de sa voiture.

"Il travaille tard, il sera de retour aux premières heures de la matinée"

Jake commença à marcher en avant, mais il s'est arrêté quand Alice grogna de nouveau.

"Écoutes, je ne suis pas ici pour causer des ennuis, Cullen".

La position de Jake pourrait donner l'impression du contraire, mais sa voix était loin de là.

"Juste essaye ..." Intervint Alice.

Je me suis tourné pour faire face à Alice, mon dos vers Jake. Prenant ses deux mains dans les miennes, je les portais à mes lèvres et lui baisaient les doigts. Je les libérai doucement, et me suis rapprochée d'elle.

"Alice, ça va aller, je te le promets ..."

La tête d'Alice s'est légèrement baissée, et puis ses yeux étaient sur les miens ... mais elle semblait être à un million de kilomètre ... le même regard qu'elle avait dans la cantine... une autre vision ...

"Alice"

Mes mains furent immédiatement sur les siennes, alors que j'attendais patiemment pour qu'elle me réponde.

Jake a parlé, "qu'est ce qui se passe Bella".

Je fis un geste de la main pour le faire taire.

Et puis Alice semblait retrouver la vue, elle me regarda fixement ... Et sourit.

"Très bien Bella, mais si tu as besoin de moi ..."

Je ne comprenais pas son changement d'état d'esprit.

"Vas-tu partager ta vision?"

Alice sourit ... "Disons simplement que je t'ai vu dedans, donc je sais que Jake ne sera pas un problème pour toi pour l'instant".

J'étais perplexe. "Tu m'as vu? Avec qui? Qu'est ce que je faisais?"

Alice se dirigea vers la porte de sa voiture, et je la suivi.

"Quoi, te le dire et gâcher la surprise?"

Bon, maintenant j'étais vraiment perplexe.

Elle regarda au delà de moi, et désigna Jake, "Comportes toi bien ..."

Jake renifla, "Ouais, ouais, mords-moi Cullen ... "

Alice se mit à rire: "Oh, j'ai tendance à laisser cela à Bella en ce moment" et ensuite elle se tourna vers moi.

"Ça te dérange pas si je viens te dire bonjour un peu plus tard dans la soirée?"

Plus tard dans la soirée ... Mon cœur s'emballa, et ma bouche se dessécha,

"Bien sûr ..."

Alice sourit, "je savais que tu dirais oui ... n'oublie pas de laisser la fenêtre ouverte"

Et après cela, elle avait disparu, me laissant seule avec Jake, qui avait l'air tout aussi perplexe que moi.

**Pov' Esmée! vous vous rendez compte que vous vouliez la fusiller! m'enfin ça aurait pas fait grand chose ^^! mais avec Jake vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez ça me dérange pas! Et cette Alice qui part nan mais oh! elle aurait du virer le clébard lol! Bref dites moi si c'est bien et vos impressions!**


	22. Admission!

**Alors là merci beaucoup pour toutes ces reviews ça me fais super plaisir il y'en a eu **12 pour le chapitre 21!****

****Dead Alexia: moi il me derange pas vu que j'ai lu la fiction! :-p****

****Morgane: tu as raison les cours avant tout! il n'y a aucun souci tant que tu laisses une reviews à ton passage ;-)!****

****alicelovebella: et voici la suite qui j'espère te plaira!****

****annadriya: une petite nouvelle ça me fait très plaisir que cette fiction te plaise! Sache que c'est une fiction anglaise que je traduis avec autorisation de l'auteur! par contre pour le reste c'est bien de moi! Je pense que si tu vas dans mes favoris tu auras pas mal de lecture XD! j'ai du lire pas mal de genre, passant du Bella/Edward à quasi tout les bellice, puis du faberry, du shiznat, yumi/sachiko, calzona enfin beaucoup de femslash je te passe les détails!****

****Mina: le pauvre il a rien fait si ce n'est être toujours là quand il faut pas!****

****lily: la fiction est terminée et il me reste environ 65 chapitre à traduire! C'est court mais c'est quand même long à traduire ^^!****

****bof: oui je vis en france :'(! non je plaisante c'est cool! et moi je veux aussi qu'Alice passe par la fenetre XD!****

****Alice2: pour le registre ça me derange pas tant que tu laisses ta trace hihi!****

****light: oh là baisse ce fusil le voici le chapitre! pas eu le temps de poster ce weekend dsl! mais bon je pense que le couteau sur Esmée ne lui a pas fait grand chose!****

****AvaCharlie: comment ça, ça va parce que c'est Esmée! remarque heureusement qu'elle est intervenue sinon je pense qu'Alice aurait sauté sur Bella complétement si tu vois ce que je veux dire...****

****MillieMaggie: Ah on va peut être savoir de quoi il s'agissait dans cette vision!****

****prefabsprout: merci pour ta review ça me fait toujours autant plaisir de voir que tu continue de la lire et que tu laisse ton empreinte ^^!****

****.****

****Bonne Lecture!****

****.****

**Chapitre 22 – Admission**

**Bella PDV**

Je regardais la voiture d'Alice disparaître de mon champ de vision.

Je soupirai, et regardai le gravier. Elle venait tout juste de partir, et elle me manquait déjà.

Mais ce soir ...

Je la verrai ce soir.

Alice Cullen.

Vampire.

Amie.

Et probablement plus après ce baiser ...

J'entendis un mouvement à mes côtés.

"Euh ... Bella?"

Je me suis immédiatement retournée.

Jake.

J'étais complètement absorbée par la pensée de revoir Alice, que j'avais complètement oublié qu'il était derrière moi.

"Jake"

Jake poussa ses mains encore plus profondément dans les poches de son jean.

"Écoute, Bella je ne veux pas ... ce que je veux dire, c'est ... pour tout à l'heure ...écoute, je suis désolé. Je n'aurais jamais dû..."

Je le regardai froncer les sourcils, et soupirai. Jake était bien évidemment en train d'essayer de trouver les bons mots à dire, et il avait de toute évidence du mal ... J'avais pitié de lui.

"Nous sommes toujours amis, Jake" et je lui tendis la main.

Jake me regarda dans les yeux, sourit, et se dirigea vers moi, me prit la main dans la sienne, et la secoua fermement.

"Amis, Bella. Et ... Eh bien, désolé ..."

Je souris, "Excuses acceptées Jake, ne soit plus possessif envers moi, d'accord?"

Jake enleva sa main, "Tu veux dire comme elle vient de le faire?"

J'ai secoué la tête: "Maintenant, maintenant Jake ..."

Jake ôta ses deux mains.

"Très bien. Je suis juste inquiet pour toi, tu ne sais pas tout, sur eux ..."

Sa voix s'éteignit, il se recula et se posa contre son camion.

"Je comprends parfaitement, Jake".

Jake se mit à rire. "Ouais, bon Bella. Ecoute je ne veux pas entrer dans cette conversation une nouvelle fois, parce qu'elle ne c'est pas très bien terminée la dernière fois ... juste fait attention".

Je me dirigeai vers lui, et lui tendis la main, cette fois pour lui montrer la cicatrice qu'il y avait sur ma main.

"Alice m'a emmené voir son père, le Dr Cullen. Il a enlevé les points de suture ... il y avait un peu de sang ..."

Jake m'interrompis immédiatement: "Je suis tellement désolé, Bella que tu sois tombée sur ta main ... Je jure devant Dieu que je ne voulais pas que cela se produise ..."

Je le calmai doucement. "Jake, s'il te plaît. Laisse-moi finir".

Jake me regarda attentivement, puis hocha la tête. "Ok Bella ..."

Je lui montrais la cicatrice " le Dr Cullen a enlevé les points de suture, Jake, et il n'a même pas bronché quand il a vu le sang ..."

Jake me répondit "tu veux en venir où exactement Bella?" Sa voix était ferme, mais son expression faciale exprimait la perplexité pure.

"Là où je veux en venir, Jake, c'est que je sais ... je sais ce qu'ils sont ... et je sais que tu sais ce qu'ils sont ... Des vampires, Jake. Je sais, tu comprends?"

Jake recula encore et a heurté son camion avec son dos. Un visage complètement choqué.

"Tu sais? ... Ils te l'ont dit?"

J'haussais les épaules. "J'ai deviné".

Jake secoua la tête encore une fois. "Et ... et tu es d'accord avec ça?"

Le regard choqué fut maintenant remplacé par la stupeur.

"Pourquoi ne le serais-je pas?"

Jake ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais la referma presque aussitôt.

J'attendais qu'il parle.

"Bella ... "

Encore une fois, j'attendais, mais Jake semblait incapable de parler.

"Je sais ce qu'ils sont, Jake et je l'accepte. Ils ne boivent pas de sang humain.".

Jake passa sa main sur son visage. Et j'attendai qu'il réponde.

"Bella ... ce n'est pas ... ce que je veux dire, tu ne devrais pas être si ... ouverte ... tu ne peux pas faire confiance à des vampires ..."

J'en avais assez des avertissements de Jake. "Écoute, Jake. Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de ton accord ou pas pour ça".

Jake fronça les sourcils.

J'ai continué, " de toute façon, comment savais-tu qu'ils étaient des vampires?"

Pour la première fois de l'après-midi Jake détourna son regard loin de moi.

"Jake?"

Il n'a manifestement pas envie de me répondre.

Puis je me suis rappelée la conversation que nous avions eue. Les ancêtres de Jake ... si Carlisle était aussi vieux qu'il le lui avait dit ... et je n'avais aucune raison de douter de lui ...

"Jake, est-ce au sujet de vos ancêtres?"

Jake soupira et regarda dans ma direction.

"Disons simplement que mes ancêtres les connaissaient ... les Cullen je veux dire, ils savaient ce qu'ils étaient ..."

La curiosité monta un peu plus chez moi "Et ils avaient un problème avec eux?" Demandai-je.

Jake soupira de nouveau, "Honnêtement Bella, je ne connais pas les détails. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'ils en sont arrivés à faire un pacte sur le partage des terres, cette terre ... prévoir que les Cullen ne nuisent pas aux êtres humains ..."

J'ai souri, un sourire presque triomphant. "Tu vois Jake, Je t'ai dit qu'ils ne consommaient pas de sang humain".

Jake renifla, "Ouais. Ainsi permet moi de dire simplement que j'ai encore des soucis pour leur faire confiance et tu devrais vraiment pas traîner avec eux Bella, Charlie ne serait pas ..."

Je l'ai coupé, "Charlie ne te croirais pas si tu lui disais ce qu'ils sont Jake, et je ne te pardonnerai jamais si tu le faisais".

Jake ouvrit la porte de son camion.

"Bon Bella fais comme tu veux, je ne dirai pas un mot. Tu l'as toujours fait, tu te souviens?"

J'ai souri, "Touché, Jake"

Jake est monté dans son camion.

"Et ... eh bien, nous sommes d'accord n'est ce pas Bella?"

Je fermai la porte de son camion et passai la tête à travers la fenêtre ouverte.

"Jake, nous sommes plus que d'accord, que tu es, et sera toujours, mon ami tu as juste à apprendre à faire confiance et respecter ma décision, d'accord?"

Jake hocha la tête: "D'accord, mais je vais les surveiller, Bella"

J'hochais la tête. Je n'avais pas à attendre autre chose de sa part.

Avant qu'il démarre le moteur, il me regarda, le même regard perplexe sur son visage que tout à l'heure était réapparu.

"Puis-je simplement te demander une chose de plus?"

J'hochais la tête.

"Elle ... Alice ... qu'est-ce qu'elle a voulu dire par j'ai tendance à laisser cela à Bella en ce moment ? "

Je sentis mes joues brûler.

"C'est juste une blague, Jake".

Les yeux de Jake se rétrécirent. "A-t-elle essayé quelque chose avec toi Bella?"

Essayé quelque chose? Est-ce que s'embrasser consiste à essayer quelque chose? Mon visage brûla de nouveau.

Jake, pas découragé, continua.

"Si elle essaie de te transformer Bella, je ne vais pas être tenu responsable de mes actes"

Je reculai, pour que l'air froid puisse venir sur mes joues rouges.

"Jake, personne n'a essayé quoi que ce soit, s'il te plaît arrête de jouer le grand frère, Alice m'aime bien..."

Jake leva un sourcil, " c'est bien ce qui m'inquiète Bella ".

Je haussais les épaules, "peut-être que je l'aime bien aussi ..."

Ma voix s'éteint. Avais-je vraiment dit cela?

Je regardai Jake qui plaça ses deux mains sur le volant.

"Fait juste attention Bella, 'bien aimer' peut se transformer en plus et je ne suis pas sûr que se soit très sain d'avoir des sentiments pour ..."

Je l'interrompis aussitôt, "pour une autre fille, Jake?"

Jake secoua la tête. "Non Bella, pour un vampire" et il parti de son stationnement.

Je marchai lentement vers la porte d'entrée.

Alice Cullen était un vampire. Jake savait, et l'avait toujours su, et il était inquiet pour moi.

Craignant qu'Alice puisse essayer de, comment a-t-il dis ...me 'Transformer'.

Alors que je rentrais dans la maison et montais les escaliers en direction de ma chambre, je commençais à me demander pourquoi je n'étais pas inquiète qu'elle puisse essayer ...

Elle va venir me voir, ce soir. Un vampire passera bientôt à travers ma fenêtre ouverte pour me voir ...

Et je n'étais pas du tout inquiète.

J'étais excitée.

**Pas d'Alice dans ce chapitre, je sens qu'il va y avoir des déçu! mais n'oubliez pas qu'il y a 93 chapitres et donc tout le temps de développer pour l'auteur! allez ça mérite quand même une review Bella a avoué à Jake qu'elle aimer bien Alice, au moins il est fixé!**


	23. En Le Sachant!

**woah 12 review alors là je suis agréablement surprise! je sais que pas mal on été déçue de pas voir d'Alice alors voici un petit PDV de sa part pour voir comment elle réagit face à tout ça!**

**lily: oui et il y aura beaucoup de surprise!**

**Dead Alexia: je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi c'est Alice qui y résiste sans deconner?**

**alicelovebella: oui je trouve aussi merci de ta review!**

**Mina un PDV 100% Alice ça te va?**

**Vilou: t'es qu'une vilaine tu fais quoi avec Alice quoi que je veux pas savoir avec ton esprit tordu on s'attend à tout!**

**AvaCharlie: elle arrive pas de pannique!**

**bof: le voici ce chapitre tant attendue!**

**Alice2: elle est belle est bien terminée et c'est une fiction pleine de rebondissement on s'attend pas du tout à ce qui va se passer quand on lit les 25 premier chapitre XD! Je t'en dis pas plus!**

**light: oui à la longue ça en est déprimant!**

**annadriya: pour vous servir! lol merci de ta review ça fait plaiz!**

**MilieMaggie: celui ci est beaucoup mieux je t'assure ;-)!**

**prefabsprout: tout de suite chef!**

**.**

**Bonne Lecture!**

**.**

**Chapitre 23 – En le Sachant**

**Alice PDV**

Bella m'a mordu.

C'était moi le vampire qui était en train d'embrasser un être humain.

Et elle m'a mordu.

Quelle ironie.

Et c'était complètement fou.

Et ça l'était.

Le baiser de Bella était ... incroyable.

Je ne m'attenais pas à ce qu'elle réponde de cette manière ni même qu'elle prenne les devants, balançant toute la prudence par la fenêtre, en posant ses lèvres délicieuses sur les miennes.

Pour moi, elle était l'incarnation de la beauté. Le summum de la perfection et maintenant c'était le baiser parfait.

Je pouvais entendre son cœur qui s'emballait, et ressentir sa passion, elle suintait de son corps et me faisait signe de l'explorer un peu plus.

J'oubliais qui j'étais.

J'oubliais ce dont j'étais capable lorsque ma raison était complètement occupée.

Ça n'avait aucune importance, sauf la sensation des lèvres de Bella, et sa langue, lorsqu'elle sonda un peu plus en moi.

Je ne me préoccupais pas de ce que je faisais, ce que nous faisions, parce que je ne voulais pas briser la magie, parce que c'est ce que c'était.

J'étais un vampire, tellement seule, depuis très longtemps à attendre patiemment que quelqu'un de spécial entre dans ma vie ... et elle était là, ma magie et à compatir, Bella.

Je n'ai jamais voulu me laisser aller.

Et puis, elle m'a mordu.

Et sa réaction m'a fait sursauter.

Elle avait tant de pouvoir sur moi ... une simple morsure sur ma lèvre inférieure, et mon instinct animal refaisait surface ... et je me suis rendue compte, qu'un baiser ne serait pas suffisant.

Je voulais Bella Swan ... Je voulais me nourrir d'elle, pas dans le sens littéral, même si je savais d'instinct que son sang aurait un goût qui ne ressemble à rien de ce que j'ai pu consommer jusqu'à présent ... non, je voulais me nourrir d'elle, chaque once de sa chair ... une nuit ... je voulais la passer juste avec elle, dans ses bras ...

Et puis ce regard quand elle a réalisé ce qu'elle avait fait ... ces joues rouges ...

Je me sentais tellement bénie qu'elle ait répondu de cette façon. Bella avait répondu à mon baiser, et alors que je regardais ses joues écarlates, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher, je voulais la sentir encore une fois. Je plaçais ma main sur son cœur qui battait.

Le cœur qui avait un battement rythmique et qui maintenait Bella en vie.

Le même cœur qui me gardait en vie ... ou aussi vivante que je puisse être.

Le cœur dont j'étais irrévocablement tombé amoureuse.

Le cœur de Bella.

Mon cœur.

Et puis ses paroles sont sortis de ses lèvres "on s'est embrassé ..." et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire, et de la tirer vers moi sur le canapé alors que j'étais assise.

Bella était adorable, d'autant plus quand elle était rougissante et confuse ... sombre, ses yeux chocolats étaient envoûtants, et m'hypnotisaient. Je plaçais une mèche de ses cheveux soyeux derrière son oreille, comme si j'étais en transe.

On s'était embrassé

J'avais du mal à réaliser ce qui s'était passé.

Bella savait ce que j'étais ... et je l'avais embrassée ...

Se rappelait-elle?

J'avais l'impression qu'elle avait aimée, mais l'incertitude me frappa de plein fouet ...

Avais-je dépassé les bornes?

Et puis Bella me surpris.

Elle m'attira dans un second baiser.

Bella était la seule personne qui était capable de me surprendre, et je réalisai que j'aimais ça.

Mon esprit, toujours aussi concentré et en alerte, se débattait. La chaleur de Bella, se propageait dans mon corps, rien d'autre n'importait mais ça... notre connexion.

Et puis un bruit, très doux ... qu'est ce que c'était?

Mes sens de vampire apparemment m'avaient quitté.

Nous nous sommes séparées en sursautant, suite à ce bruit.

Et pourtant toutes mes pensées avaient déserté.

Je n'arrivais pas comprendre ce que pouvait être ce son, jusqu'à ce que la porte de ma chambre s'ouvre, puis Esmée entra.

Toutefois, j'étais encore toute étourdie de ce qui venait de se passer.

J'ai entendu Esmée parler, et Bella lui répondre, mais j'étais toujours incapable de me déplacer, ou même regarder vers le haut.

Je n'arrivais plus à penser à autre chose que le baiser de Bella et ce qu'elle m'avait fait ressentir.

Esmée partira bientôt, pensais-je. Peut-être était-elle restée un certain temps, mais honnêtement, je ne pourrais dire combien.

Mon cerveau faisait des heures supplémentaires, le nom de Bella tournait en boucle alors que je pensais à ce qui venait d'arriver entre nous ... et ce que cela me faisait ressentir…

Bella, Bella, ma Bella ...

On s'était embrassé, et Esmée avait failli nous surprendre ...

Si j'en avais eu la capacité, je pense que j'aurais rougi.

Et puis je l'ai regardée, ma Bella.

Et elle me regardait, intensément.

Elle s'inquiétait pour moi ...

Je lui répondis avec les seuls mots qui étaient capable de lui expliquer ...

" Tu insuffles une nouvelle vie en moi "...

Et elle le faisait vraiment.

Il n'y a pas si longtemps j'avais l'impression de juste survivre, et là pour la première fois j'avais l'impression d'être vivante…

Et puis elle m'a demandé pourquoi je n'avais pas vu Esmée venir ...

Au début, je ne savais pas. Mon esprit était plus fort que l'épée la plus meurtrière, et il m'avait fait défaut ...

Et puis j'ai su.

Bella.

J'avais été tellement absorbée par elle; mon esprit s'était vidé de toutes les influences extérieures.

Seulement, Bella était plus importante pour moi, à ce moment là, Bella était bien plus délicieuse que n'importe quelle vision ...

Je voulais lui dire tellement plus, mais son portable fut la deuxième interruption de la journée.

Je lui laissai un peu d'espace, j'en profitais par la même occasion. Etre en permanence aussi près d'elle avait des effets étonnant sur mon sens de l'équilibre et de la direction. J'avais besoin de contrôler mes envies, et la seule façon d'y remédier était de me retirer de son entourage.

Je me dirigeai vers ma fenêtre ouverte et regardai le monde extérieur. Je n'avais pas besoin de respirer, mais pour une raison quelconque je me suis retrouvée à prendre de grandes bouffées d'air, forçant mes poumons à travailler chose qu'ils n'avaient pas fait depuis des années. Ça semblait stupide, mais ça semblait me calmer alors que j'écoutais Bella parler à son père.

Le désir fût vite remplacé par la culpabilité.

Bien sûr, le père de Bella se préoccupait d'elle.

Je n'y avais pas pensé une seule fois quand j'avais décidé de la ramener chez moi.

Pourtant, elle a compris, elle se dirigeait vers moi et me souriait.

Je savais qu'il était temps que je la ramène chez elle.

Pourtant, tout ce que je voulais vraiment c'était de la garder ici, avec moi, pour toujours.

Toujours ...

Bien sûr, je pourrais rester ici, pour toujours.

Mais Bella ... un être humain ...

J'essayai de pousser cette pensée loin de moi alors qu'on sortait de ma chambre.

Pour la première fois, je respectai les limitations, je ne voulais pas arriver trop rapidement chez elle, car plus vite j'arriverais chez elle et plu rapidement je serais seule.

Et puis il est arrivé, encore une fois.

Jake.

Cela n'avait plus d'importance, plus d'importance comment je réagissais quand Wolf Boy était là, parce que Bella savait ce que j'étais, au cas où un grondement se serait échappé de mes lèvres avant même que je puisse y mettre un frein.

Je détestais l'idée de la laisser seule avec lui.

Je savais, maintenant, ce qu'il ressentait, c'était évident. Il l'aimait, peut-être depuis toujours.

C'était mon ennemi.

Je faisais implicitement confiance à Bella. Je savais qu'il n'arriverait pas à la faire changer d'avis sur moi, sur nous ... les Cullen ... ce que nous étions ...

Mais je détestais l'idée qu'il puisse essayer de le faire ...

Bella n'était pas un objet avec une quelconque appartenance.

Mais si c'était le cas, elle serait la mienne ...

Est-ce qu'elle lui dira qu'elle sait ce que je suis? Sera-t-il encore en colère?

Mon esprit était en surchauffe alors que j'essayais de réorganiser mes pensées ...

Et puis elle a pris mes mains dans les siennes et les baisa ...

Et je su.

Elle ne sera jamais à lui, parce qu'elle ne voulait qu'être mienne ...

Et cette pensée m'envoya une vision...

Et je l'ai vue.

Je l'ai vue avec moi.

Dans sa chambre.

Ensemble.

Et je su.

Elle serait avec moi.

**Bon au prochain chapitre on saura enfin ce qui va se passer dans cette foutue chambre bordel! moi je sais moi je sais! nanananana!**

**un review? *traductrice qui fait la moue pour vous supplier* vous avez trop de pouvoir sur moi c'est pas sain tout ça!**


	24. En Attente!

**je suis impressionnée 14 reviews! serait-ce parce que j'ai pas publié de puis mercredi? J'ai pas pu publier hier je suis sorti avec un pote... bref ma vie vous intéresse pas vous voulez la suite donc voilà!**

**MilieMaggie: Pour voir si tu as vu juste sur la vision il faudra attendre encore un peu ;-)! mais voici un chapitre banale mais intéressant à lire!**

**alicelovebella: voici de quoi t'évader encore un peu bien que cça doit juste durer 15 minutes pis core si tu lis doucement ^^!**

**Alice2: je suis de retour! tu sauras pas encore enfin si mais sans Alice :-p ! j'en ai trop dis déjà :$!**

**bof: j'en suis pas bien sure je vais voir mes mails toutes les 30 minutes quand je publie pour voir si j'ai une reviews ^^!**

**Mina: tu l'auras Mercredi je pense !**

**annadriya: merci du compliment! j'ai lu cette fiction en anglais en 3 jours tellement j'étais prise dedans!**

**lily: dependance pour la fiction... et pour moi hum hum intéressant ^^!**

**prefabsprout: toujours là au RDV merci 1000 fois!**

**light: tu vas encore être déçue je crois mais rassure toi y'a quand même 93 chapitres!**

**Wesker101: contente que tu aimes! merci!**

**Vilou: définitivement folle! je sais pas comment je peux espérer trouver autre chose que de la folie!**

**Dead Alexia::: Merci c'est super gentil de m'encourager!**

**Morgane: Woha tout ça! quand je loupe des chapitres je laisse pas toujours des reviews à chaque chapitre! Donc merci pour ton courage et tes reviews!**

**Chapitre 24 - En attente**

**Bella PDV :**

Je me suis fait quelque chose à manger, mais pour être honnête je n'avais pas vraiment faim.

Charlie avait rappelé pour prendre de mes nouvelles, et pour me dire qu'il ne serait pas de retour avant demain dans la journée. Apparemment, ils enquêtaient sur une personne disparue dans le comté voisin, et il voulait être là pour aider autant qu'il le pouvait. Je le comprenais. Il avait l'air fatigué, quand je lui ai demandé de prendre les choses plus légèrement, il m'a immédiatement répondu :

"Bells, je suis plus inquiet que fatigué, es-tu sûr que tout va bien pour toi"?

Je lui répondis par l'affirmative.

"Et tu verrouilleras les portes avant d'aller dormir".

Je gémis, "Oui papa"

"Et assures-toi que les fenêtres soient fermées, je ne voudrais pas attirer les cambrioleurs..."

Je suppose qu'Alice n'est pas considérée comme un cambrioleur en soit.

"Tout ira bien papa".

Je m'assis sur mon lit, un plateau avec une pizza à moitié mangée sur mes genoux.

Il était environ 21 heures et je m'ennuyais.

J'avais déjà commencé à faire mes devoirs, au cas où je ne serais pas en mesure de les terminer. La pensée de voir Alice me faisait faire des choses étonnantes sur mon rythme cardiaque et sur ma concentration.

Je me suis levée et tournai en rond dans ma chambre, et me retrouvai encore une fois auprès de ma fenêtre ouverte. J'ai dû répéter cette action pendant presque une heure, et j'étais maintenant en colère contre moi-même, ou plutôt contre ma frustration.

Alice ne m'avait pas dit quand elle allait venir, si tant est qu'elle allait réussir à venir ...

Que faire si elle changeait d'avis?

Que faire si Rosalie essayait de la faire changer d'avis?

Que faire si elle avait dû rester un peu plus longtemps à la chasse?

Bon Bella, détend-toi ...

Je me suis assise au pied de mon lit et regardai mes mains.

La petite cicatrice qui se trouvait sur ma main.

La cicatrice qui avait indirectement amené Alice et moi à être ensemble.

Ensemble.

Est-ce que ce que nous l'étions?

Ensemble?

Je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi elle m'avait embrassé, non pas que je me plaigne, loin de là. Mon rêve était devenu réalité aujourd'hui et j'étais tellement reconnaissante pour cela.

Mais qu'en pensait-elle ?

Qu'est ce que j'en pensais moi même ?

Et maintenant, j'étais là à l'attendre pour que nous puissions ...

Faire quoi d'ailleurs?

Discuter?

S'embrasser?

Se découvrir un peu plus?

Ma tête commença à me tourner.

Bon, j'avais vraiment besoin de me calmer avant que je ne commence à faire de l'hyperventilation.

J'avais déjà rangé ma chambre, je ne l'avais pas fait depuis que j'étais arrivé à Forks. Et j'avais déjà pris une douche et m'étais lavé les cheveux. Je voulais que ma chambre soit jolie ... Je voulais qu'elle ait l'air agréable ... pour elle. Oh, je savais qu'elle avait déjà vu ma chambre, mais cette fois c'était différent. Cette fois, je serais ... eh bien, pleinement consciente pour commencer. Et je voulais faire une bonne impression.

Je regardai encore une fois mon réveil qui était sur ma table de nuit ; près d'une heure était passé alors que j'étais énervée.

Okay, 22:00 ...

J'allumai la télévision et zappai de chaine, mais je n'avais rien trouvé d'intéressant.

Typique.

Musique! Oui, j'écouterai un CD, ça libèrera mon esprit, la musique a toujours eu un effet calmant sur moi. Je plaçais mon CD préféré dans le lecteur de mon ordinateur portable. Alors que j'allais me connecter pour lire mes mails, je réalisai que je n'avais pas répondu à la dernière lettre de Renée.

Parfait! Cela me permettra de passer un peu de temps avant que ...

Eh bien, avant qu'Alice n'arrive.

La musique défilait dans mon ordinateur, et j'ouvris mon compte e-mail.

Ma mère, semblerait-il, m'avait envoyé un autre mail ...

Je commençais à lire, et bientôt je réalisai que celui-ci était rempli de questions.

Je cliquai sur le bouton «Répondre», et me mis à l'aise sur mon siège, posai mon ordinateur sur mon bureau et commençai à écrire ma réponse.

**Bella es-tu bien installée à Forks? Tes camarades de classe te traitent-ils correctement?**

Ouais, maman. Je me suis bien installée, et je me suis fait quelques amis à l'école. Ils ont tous l'air très gentil.

**As-tu réussi à renouer contact avec Jake? Il est toujours aussi épris de toi Bella ...**

Jake et moi, nous nous sommes vus à plusieurs reprises, il a vraiment changé depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il paraît plus grand, et plus mature ... et avant que tu me poses plus de questions sur lui, non maman, nous ne sortons pas ensemble et se ne sera jamais le cas. Jake est juste un ami, un très bon ami.

**Il doit y avoir quelques gentils garçons au lycée de Forks ... veux tu m'en parler?**

Je savais que cette question allait venir, j'étais seulement surprise qu'elle ne soit pas la première question qu'elle me pose. Je tambourinai de mes doigts sur mon clavier. Comment diable puis-je répondre à cette question?

Certains d'entre eux sont devenus des amis, Mike, Eric ... et les garçons de la famille Cullen sont cool Edward, Emmett et Jasper ...

**As-tu été faire du shopping avec de nouvelles copines? Je pense que ta garde-robe pourrait être à changer Bella, je serais heureuse de t'envoyer un peu plus d'argent si tu en as besoin ...**

Du shopping? Je frissonnai physiquement. Par ailleurs, il n'y avait rien de mal dans ma garde-robe. Eh bien, pas vraiment ...

Je pensais immédiatement à Alice, et Rosalie ... ok, peut-être que je pourrais en faire afin de la renouveler. Peut-être Alice pourrait-elle m'aider?

Alice ...

Peut-être que j'ai besoin d'avoir un peu plus de hauts, mais je n'ai pas encore eu la chance d'y aller. J'ai rencontré quelques filles qui aiment faire des emplettes ... Jessica et Angela m'ont demandé d'aller avec elles, mais tu me connais, ce n'est pas vraiment mon truc, le shopping. Je suppose que je pourrais y aller avec Alice; c'est la sœur d'Edward, Emmett et Jaspers, leur père est le médecin de l'hôpital, c'est (comme) une famille formidable.

J'ai arrêté de lire mes messages.

Alice.

Comment diable pourrais-je commencer à tout expliquer à ma mère à propos d'Alice, quand je n'étais moi-même pas sûr de ce qui se passait? Oh, je n'avais absolument pas l'intention de mentionner le mot commençant par un "V" ...

Mais ajouter "oh, et la manière dont j'ai embrassé Alice aujourd'hui était l'expérience la plus incroyable de ma vie" ...

Je ne pouvais pas écrire ça.

Pas pour l'instant.

Pas avant ...

Avant quoi Bella ?

Je me suis frotté les yeux et ai continué à lire.

**J'espère que** **ton père prend bien soin de toi Bella, est-ce que vous mangez de la nourriture à emporter tous les soirs?**

Je souri en voyant cela.

Tu sais Charlie est un fan des plats à emporter, mais non, nous cuisinons les plats nous même, tu serais fière!

**Eh bien, rappelles-toi que tu peux me téléphoner ou m'envoyer un texto si tu préfères, Phil m'apprend comment répondre ; je ne sais pas comment vous faites vous les adolescents! Aimes-tu cela, moi je préfère les mails !**

Je souris une nouvelle fois, Renée était, pour tout dire, une technophobe.

Je pense que je vais m'en tenir au coup de téléphone, sans vouloir t'offenser maman, mais je pense que ça te prendrais toute la soirée pour composer un texto. Bisous à toi et Phil, et je te promets que je vais t'envoyer un autre mail la semaine prochaine.

Je cliquais sur le bouton d'envoi. J'avais presque oublié à quel point elle était curieuse.

Mon lecteur de CD allait lire la dernière piste, ma préférée. Je feuilletai quelques autres e-mails, alors que ma voix commençait à fredonner naturellement la musique.

J'étais toujours en train de sourire en imaginant maman recevoir un SMS de ma part, et fredonné ma chanson quand une voix douce vînt flotter dans la pièce.

"Bella".

Je me suis tournée rapidement sur mon siège et mes yeux se posèrent naturellement sur la petite forme qu'était Alice, elle était appuyée contre le rebord de ma fenêtre, un sourire sur son visage.

Elle était arrivée.

* * *

><p><strong>ça y'est elle est arrivée allez reviews pour me dire ce qu'il va se passer! une idée? et dites moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre! Renée curieuse non pas du tout juste c'est une mère! ^^<strong>


	25. Patience!

**8 reviews pour le chapitre 24 je suis fière de voir qu'il y a toujours autant de réaction de votre part! Comme l'indique le titre de ce chapitre il faudra de la patience pour le chapitre de la chambre! bah oui que faisait Alice pendant que Bella parlait avec Jake!**

**alicelovebella: je connais la reponse mais je ne dis rien! je serai une tombe!**

**Lily: si tu as le droit de te plaindre! je vous oublie parfois faute de temps! allez une suite rapide pour me faire pardonner**

**Morgane : tu m'etonne cb y'en avais 10?**

**Alice2: tu risques de nous haïr longtemps alors...**

**prefabsprout: contente de voir que tu as créée un compte :D!**

**Vilou: je te dénigre pas ma louloutte! qui aime bien chatie bien ^^! moi aussi j'ai une mère très très curieuse! et j'ai la tante aussi comme 2eme mère!**

**MilieMaggie: tu vas savoir ce qu'elle fasait dans ce chapitre ;-)!**

**.**

**Bonne Lecture!**

**.**

**Chapitre 25 - Patience**

**.**

**Alice POV**

Je partis à la chasse, une fois rentrée à la maison.

J'étais presque certaine que j'aurais pu faire face aujourd'hui, face au fait d'être si proche de Bella. Sa proximité me faisait ressentir des choses étranges, mais je commençais à comprendre que ce n'était pas nécessairement son sang et un frisson me parcouru la colonne vertébrale et troubla mes visions.

Non.

C'était tout simplement que j'avais besoin d'elle.

Je me trouvais dans ma chambre, à regarder le ciel si sombre. Je regardais les nuages qui lentement cédaient leur place à la lueur argenté de la lune.

Pure tranquillité.

Je pensais toujours ça lorsque la lune était pleine, cette nuit ne faisait pas exception. Je regardais l'astre blanc qui me donnait l'impression de sourire et ce regard, un regard au beau milieu de ce labyrinthe étoilé.

Cette manière dont je pouvais comparer ma vie à celle qu'elle était, constamment à essayer de trouver mon chemin à travers un labyrinthe.

Toujours à la recherche de la bonne marche à suivre, mes visions parfois m'aidaient, mais de temps à autre me gênaient.

J'avais trouvé le centre de mon labyrinthe le jour où j'ai rejoins les Cullen, ma famille, mon rocher, mon noyau.

Mais il y avait toujours quelque chose qui me manquait.

Je changeai légèrement de position afin de pouvoir regarder à l'extérieur de la chambre.

Je n'avais jamais été en mesure de comprendre complètement ma vie avant que je ne devienne ce que je suis. Souvent mon esprit errait, lors d'une fraction de seconde, j'aurais presque pu me retrouver dans le monde des rêves qui était au fond de moi, mais cela ne durait pas longtemps.

En réalité je n'avais jamais su ce que c'était, je ne m'en souvenais plus, souvent je suppose que mon subconscient me manipulait afin de pouvoir m'aider, dans ma quête de la vérité. Mais je m'étais toujours sentie seule. Même ma famille ne pouvait pas combler le trou béant que je ressentais au plus profond de moi-même.

Des images au plus profond de mon esprit, était-ce la vérité ou pas, c'était devenu ma façon d'être…

Jusqu'à ce que je la rencontre.

Des formes, ces formes qui ont pénétré mon esprit, elles ont toujours été dissimulées dans le mystère…

Jusqu'à ce que je la rencontre.

J'avais toujours essayé d'avoir cette vision qui aurait pu m'expliquer ce que j'étais et ce que je pouvais ressentir, et maintenant je l'avais rencontré, Bella, je savais que je l'avais trouvée.

Ce sentiment était tout nouveau pour moi, magique et incroyable ...

Elle me faisait ressentir des choses que je n'avais jamais ressenties auparavant en tant que vampire. Et pendant que je regardais les nuages caresser la lune blafarde, je sus instinctivement que je n'avais jamais rien ressenti de pareil pour quelqu'un d'autre, même lorsque j'étais humaine.

Le vent avait commencé à souffler quand il se répercuta contre mon visage.

Bella était mon destin.

J'entendis un mouvement derrière moi. Je savais qui c'était, sans avoir à me retourner.

"Edward".

Ma voix était douce et calme.

"Alice".

Je me suis retournée, et me suis dirigée vers lui. Il était en train de sourire, je savais alors qu'il avait entendu certaines de mes pensées.

"J'aimerais rencontrer mon destin un de ces jours, Alice" murmura-t-il, et ses yeux semblaient clignoter alors que la flamme de la bougie continuait à brûler à nos côtés.

Je lui ai souri. "Peut-être qu'un jour ce sera ton tour".

Edward haussa les épaules: "Je peux être patient, la question Alice est ... le peux-tu?"

Je savais qu'il allait me poser cette question, je n'avais pas besoin de lire dans ses pensés pour comprendre son regard, il s'inquiétait.

Je l'avais vu venir aussi, littéralement. C'est pourquoi je l'avais attendu ici, patiemment, lui laissant le temps d'arriver avant que je ne parte pour aller voir Bella.

Je me posai contre la fenêtre.

"Tu es concerné?" Demandais-je d'une voix un peu faible.

Edward se dirigea vers la fenêtre ouverte, où je me tenais debout. Sans me regarder, il parla doucement.

"Peut-être, un peu. Je ne veux pas que tu te blesses Alice".

"Tu sais ce que je ressens pour elle, à quel point c'est fort, Edward" répondis-je simplement.

Edward se tourna alors, et me sourit. "Je ne pense pas que tes sentiments soient en cause ici Alice".

Je l'ai immédiatement interrompu "Alors tu doutes de Bella?"

Edward secoua la tête: "Non, Alice je ne suis pas en mesure de lire dans son esprit, mais il est évident pour moi, pour nous tous, que ce qu'elle ressent pour toi est profond. ".

Maintenant, j'étais quelque peu perplexe.

"Je ne comprends pas?"

Edward se dirigea vers moi, et posa sa main sur mon épaule.

"Alice, tu sais ce qu'on est, ce que nous sommes capable de faire. Je sais combien cela doit être difficile pour toi de lutter contre ton instinct animal quand il s'agit de Bella, son sang… mais c'est une humaine…"

J'hochais la tête lentement.

"Une humaine, Alice. Elle va vieillir, grandir ... elle va vouloir faire des nouvelles expériences..."

J'hochais une nouvelle fois la tête.

"Seras-tu capable de la laisser partir, Alice? La Laisser partir si elle le veut?"

Edward n'arrêtait pas de me dire ce à quoi je n'avais pas encore pensé.

Honnêtement la vérité c'était que je ne savais pas si je pourrais la laisser partir, si elle choisissait de me quitter, je n'avais aucun moyen de savoir comment je réagirais…

Mais pour l'instant elle n'allait nulle part. Et j'avais besoin d'elle, besoin d'être avec elle…

Je ne l'empêcherais jamais de prendre ses propres décisions, même si cela devait l'éloigner de Forks, de moi ... et je ne pourrais jamais lui faire de mal, même si cela doit me blesser moi-même, comme un couteau en plein cœur...

Edward me regarda attentivement, puis hocha la tête.

"Je comprends. Et je suis désolé, Alice. Désolé d'avoir soulevé la question... Je veux juste prendre soin de toi ..."

Parfois, il était si facile d'expliquer à Edward. Pas un seul mot s'était échappé de mes lèvres, mais il avait compris ... il avait compris mieux que quiconque ne l'aurait fait.

Je plaçai ma main sur la sienne.

"Je sais, merci Edward".

Edward sourit à nouveau. " Les frères sont là pour ça, non?" a-t-il demandé.

Je le regardai aller lentement vers la porte. Encore une fois, j'attendais, je savais qui allait arriver ...

"Oh, et Alice, ne reste pas trop tard ce soir, n'oublie pas que Bella et toi avez cours demain» et avec ça il me fit un clin d'œil.

"Tu es allée chasser avec Emmett, n'est ce pas ?" Lui demandai-je en lui jetant un petit coussin dans sa direction. Bien sûr, il était trop rapide. J'ai vu le coussin atterrir contre la porte et tomber au sol.

Il était temps d'aller voir Bella.

Je bondis hors de ma chambre en passant par la fenêtre ouverte et couru vers l'objet de mon désir. Il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour arriver, et j'ai immédiatement remarqué la lueur orange rayonnante qui provenait de la chambre de Bella.

J'avais peur qu'elle se soit endormie, je regardai la montre qui se trouvait sur mon poignet.

"Un peu tard pour une visite tu ne penses pas"?

Jake.

Je me suis tourné et je l'ai vu debout bras croisés sur la poitrine. Pourquoi n'avais-je pas vu ça ?

Mon inquiétude m'envahit complètement.

"Non, pas quand on a une invitation" répondis-je le plus simplement du monde, alors que j'imitais sa position, en repliant mes bras sur moi même.

Puis j'ai continué.

"Tu as l'air un peu vexé, Jake. Bella ne t'a pas invité?"

Ma voix était douce comme le miel. Je connaissais la réponse, mais l'occasion de me moquer était trop belle pour la manquer.

Jake inspira.

Je poursuivi: "Je prends cela comme un non, mais la question qui se pose c'est que fais-tu ici, le cabot? "

Jake se décala légèrement.

"Ne m'appelles pas comme ça suceur de sang".

J'ai ri face à sa répartie.

"Est-ce le mieux que tu puisse faire Jake? Comme c'est original"

Jake secoua la tête: "Oh, il y a beaucoup de choses que je pourrais dire ..."

J'haussais les épaules: "Alors, vas-y nous allons mettre toutes nos cartes sur table, toi, moi et Bella?"

Jake fronça les sourcils.

"Je ne comprends pas" a-t-il murmuré, alors qu'il levait les yeux vers la fenêtre ouverte de Bella.

Je marchais vers lui et mis un doigt sur sa poitrine.

"Bella sait ce que je suis, Jake. Peut-être est-il temps que tu lui dise ce que tu es ".

Jake recula.

"Ne t'avises pas de lui dire Cullen, je vais ...»

Je l'interrompis aussitôt.

"Je n'ai pas l'intention de lui parler de toi, détends-toi Jake. Mais ne penses-tu pas qu'il est temps qu'elle sache? Elle comprendrait ..."

Jake secoua la tête à nouveau: "Non, écoutes-moi ... Elle ne comprendrait pas."

J'attendais que Jake essaye de trouver les mots justes.

Je comprenais son refus. J'avais ressenti la même chose. Bella avait découvert ce que j'étais, j'ai eu de la chance ... mais elle ne devinera jamais la condition de Jake ...

J'ai continué.

" Ecoutes, Jake Je ne veux pas de dispute. Mais comprends ça. Je suis ce que je suis, et Bella est très perspicace, donne lui une chance. Si tu as des sentiments pour elle, et je sais que tu en as, tu devrais lui faire confiance ".

Jake encore une fois fronça les sourcils, mais continuait à m'écouter.

"Je ne compte pas la laisser de sitôt Jake, donc remets toi. Je m'occupe d'elle. Plus que tu ne le penses. Et je déteste la voir bouleversée... alors pourquoi ne pas essayer et adopter un comportement civil avec elle? "

Jake plissa les sourcils. Puis, il a parlé.

"Je ne peux pas lui dire ... c'est contre les règles ..."

J'haussais les épaules.

"Eh bien peut-être que tu pourrais contourner ces règles. "

Jake soupira.

" Je ne peux pas faire cela Alice, ok ? C'est contre tout ce que je sais, tout ce que j'ai été amené à croire et à respecter, je ne peux pas être ami avec un vampire ..."

Je reculais.

"Eh bien, tu viens de m'appeler Alice, ce qui bat certainement Suceur de sang, ou même Cullen, donc je suppose que c'est un bon début"

Jake semblait toujours déconcerté, comme s'il essayait de comprendre les pensées qui se précipitaient dans sa tête, de me comprendre ... ainsi que notre conversation. Comme j'aurais aimé qu'Edward soit là pour me donner un petit aperçu.

Je levai les yeux vers la fenêtre de Bella, et toute la patience que j'avais se dissout.

Je parlais invariablement.

"Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, il y a quelqu'un que j'ai attendu de voir toute la soirée "

Et puis je m'éloignai, laissant Jake debout, le froncement de sourcil toujours présent sur son visage.

**Promis prochain chapitre c'est dans la chambre! non pas les tomates! huuum elle était bonne celle-là! **

**Bref MAJ Dimanche!**


	26. Connexion!

**Bonsoir à toutes voilà comme prévu je vous laisse la suite ce dimanche qui est... la chambre! 9 reviews je suis contente de voir que ça vous plait toujours autant!**

**Je tiens à m'excuser auprès de vous tous pour ce que je vais faire, car je suis complètement fatiguées, mais je n'ai pas le courage de vous répondre pour vos reviews qui me font très très plaisir! Sur ce Bonne lecture et Bonne nuit :)!**

**. **

**Chapitre 26 – Connexion**

**Bella PDV:**

Boom.

Boom.

Boom.

C'était une chance que je sois assise.

Si j'avais été debout, je serais tombée.

Mes jambes tremblaient comme de la gelée, et mon cœur battait plus vite que ce que je pensais qu'il soit humainement possible.

Boom.

Boom.

Boom.

Ma gorge était à sec, et j'étais sûre que je transpirais.

Un tel afflux de sentiments et d'émotions ...

Elle était arrivée.

"Alice".

Ma voix me trahie, je tentais de me calmer, mais le ton rauque s'était échappé tout seul.

Elle était appuyée contre le mur maintenant à sourire.

Une seule action, un simple sourire m'enthousiasmait. La joie entrait dans mon corps.

Un sentiment de pure euphorie et une passion débordante bouillonnaient sous ma peau.

Elle portait une chemise blanche qui était complètement ouvert, révélant une brassière bleue et un ventre tonique qui était comme le marbre.

"Est-ce que ça va Bella, tu as l'air un peu ... Rougissante ..."

Et sa voix.

Si douce.

"Tes joues ont pris une couleur étonnante Bella ... comme un champ de coquelicot..."

Sa voix continuait de caresser chacun de mes sens.

"Peut-être que tu devrais prendre une grande respiration, maintenant?" a-t-elle demandé, et me fit un clin d'œil.

J'ai fait ce qu'elle m'avait dit.

Et puis j'ai difficilement avalé ma salive.

Elle était là, enfin.

Ici, dans ma chambre, avec moi.

Et nous étions seules.

Alice s'est approchée et sauta gracieusement jusqu'à être sur le bout de mon lit.

"Tu es venus".

Alice sourit, "En as-tu douté?" demanda-t-elle lentement, toujours en souriant.

"Non ... c'est juste ... eh bien ... Non".

Je me giflai mentalement pour ne pas avoir réfléchi avant de parler.

Je regardai Alice se déplacer afin d'être entièrement assise sur mon lit, ses jambes vêtues d'un jean serré désormais croisées.

Cependant, je ne bougeais pas.

Mes jambes me firent ce que mon cerveau me criait, de me lever et de la rejoindre.

Sur le lit.

Une nouvelle fois j'ai avalé difficilement ma salive.

L'énergie qu'elle dégageait était accablante.

"Désolé pour le retard. J'ai été retenue ...".

Tandis qu'elle parlait, ses yeux d'ambre brillaient incroyablement.

J'étais reconnaissante d'avoir eu l'idée d'éteindre les lumières principales, pour n'avoir laisser que celle du bureau et la lampe de chevet. Si tout avait été allumé, elle aurait remarqué mon bouleversement…

Un tremblement me parcouru de la tête au pied.

L'avoir dans ma chambre avait un effet étonnant sur moi.

Je frissonnais.

Elle vint immédiatement à mes côtés.

"Est-ce que ça va Bella? ... tu as l'air un peu distraite?"

Sa petite main me caressait maintenant la joue, me causant un nouveau tremblement.

Sa proximité provoquait de drôle de sensations dans tout mon être, je n'avais jamais rien ressenti de tel auparavant ... et j'avais l'impression que mon cœur me faisait mal...

"Bella", s'enquiert-elle, avec un léger froncement de sourcils apparaissant sur son visage.

Je devais reprendre le contrôle.

je devais simplement…

J'Hochai légèrement la tête et je levai le regard pour plonger dans ses yeux brillants.

"Alice, je pense que tu as besoin de t'asseoir ..." Je lui montrais mon lit.

Alice retira sa main et la plaça sur ses hanches.

"Je ne comprends pas" a-t-elle demandé en me regardant quelque peu perplexe.

Boom.

Boom.

Boom.

Son charme était si séduisant ... et une profondeur d'âme telle, que cela me perturba.

Et son odeur.

Je pouvais la sentir ... elle avait si souvent parlé de mon parfum, mais le sien … était tellement enivrant.

"S'il te plaît" murmurai-je.

Si elle ne s'éloignait pas de moi rapidement, j'allais m'évanouir. Je ne comprenais pas tout ce désir et et cette avide convoitise qui se mouvait dans mon corps.

Boom.

Boom.

Boom.

Je voulais l'embrasser encore une fois.

Je voulais qu'elle me tienne dans ses bras.

Je voulais ...

Alice pencha la tête sur le côté, et me regarda droit dans les yeux. Et puis elle souri.

"Ah ok ... Bella" et après ça elle reprit sa position précédente, sur le bout du lit.

Je sentis mes joues rougir à nouveau.

"Tu as les joues en feu, Bella ... Je ressens aussi toute cette agitation fiévreuse"

Je soupirais.

"Je suis incompétente" ai-je marmonné, en baissant le regard, droit sur mes mains.

Alice se mit à rire.

"Oh, ma douce Bella".

Je levai les yeux vers elle.

Alice, remarque mon embarras et ma tentative de contrôler mon désir pour elle, elle pencha la tête sur le côté, puis se dirigea vers mon ordinateur.

"Tu fais quoi ?" a-t-elle demandé.

"Je postais un mail à ma mère, elle se fait du souci..." dis-je d'un air absent.

"Les mères font ça" répliqua Alice, en prenant un oreiller sur mon lit et se mit à l'étreindre.

Je la regardais avec un sourcil levé, l'air sceptique.

"Un objet de substitution, pour l'instant" a-t-elle répondu calmement, puis sourit à nouveau.

Je soupirais. "Je ne suis pas très douée pour cela, n'est-ce pas?"

Au moins ma voix était revenue à la normal maintenant, mais quand Alice posa sa tête sur le haut du coussin, je pus sentir toute la bonne humeur qui irradiait d'elle.

Boom.

Boom.

Boom.

Alice me fit un clin d'œil.

"Bella, en tant qu'être humain, je pense que tu es très étonnante."

Immédiatement une question me traversa l'esprit et inconsciemment je fronçais les sourcils.

"Qu'il y'a-t-il?"

La voix d'Alice était douce comme le miel.

"Comment fais-tu, Alice ... en tant que vampire je veux dire ..."

Alice replaça l'oreiller sur ses genoux et posa ses mains dessus.

Après mûre réflexion, elle me répondit lentement.

"Mieux que je ne m'y attendais"

Elle sourit, et continua: "Ton parfum me rend un peu folle, mais dans le bon sens. La vérité est, que tout ce que je veux vraiment faire maintenant, c'est t'inviter à me rejoindre sur ce lit".

Boom.

Boom.

Boom.

Je restais bouche bée et Alice se mit à rire.

"Pour parler, Bella".

Ma bouche se ferma.

"C'est assez amusant, on pourrait croire que les rôles sont inversés, tu serais le vampire si hésitant à être près de moi… un être humain..."

Je l'interrompis immédiatement.

"Je veux être près de toi, tu n'as pas idée à quel point... je suis juste ... Ce sentiment est si fort ... et je ... Je n'ai jamais eu ce sentiment pour ... pour..."

"Un vampire" Alice termina.

"Une fille" Je lui ai répondu.

"Ah!" Fut la réponse d'Alice, et avant que je sache ce qui se passe, elle s'était rapprochée de moi, me pris dans ses bras et me porta jusqu'au lit, où elle me déposa doucement à côté d'elle.

Avant que je ne puisse bouger, elle m'embrassa, et me murmura des mots au creux de l'oreille.

"Ma douce Bella, s'il te plaît ne t'inquiètes pas. Tout va bien se passer".

Boom.

Boom.

Boom.

Je posai ma tête contre sa poitrine.

"Tu l'as vu, que tout irait bien ? " Demandai-je, la voix légèrement tremblante.

Alice embrassa le dessus de ma tête.

"Mes visions sont subjectives. Parfois, je peux voir clairement ce qui va se passer, mais la vision peut changer si une décision différente est faite, les gens changent constamment d'avis Bella; Mes visions ne me montre que ce qui pourrait se produire si ces décisions étaient prises ".

J'hochais la tête, je me déplaçais de façon à être assise à ses côtés.

"Ça fait mal, les visions je veux dire?"

Alice secoua la tête. "Peut-être, au début ... même si le début c'était il y a bien longtemps maintenant ..."

Je regardais son visage, tandis qu'elle parlait. Si belle. Je ne pouvais toujours pas croire tout ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui. Et je ne pouvais croire ce qui se passait en ce moment.

"Combien ... Depuis Combien de temps es tu un vampire..."?

Alice prit ma main dans la sienne et la serra légèrement.

"Carlisle croit que je suis né en 1901. Et que j'ai été transformée en 1920, je me souviens très peu de ma vie humaine, je me suis réveillée seule… en vampire ..."

Ma main serra la sienne. Je n'aimais pas la pensée qu'Alice puisse être seule.

"Tu n'es plus seule maintenant" murmurai-je, et Alice sourit.

"Non, j'ai ma famille ... et je t'ai toi ".

Je souris.

"As-tu eu une vision de moi?"

Alice se retourna, de façon à ce qu'elle soit en face de moi, les jambes toujours croisées.

"Oh, je t'ai vu ... mais tu étais juste une forme dans mes pensées, et un prénom ... Bella ... mais je savais que nous étions destinées à nous rencontrer".

Je me tournai et l'imitai, jambes désormais croisées, nos mains étaient toujours entrelacées et je lui tendis l'autre pour prendre sa main libre. Elle la prit doucement et nous étions là assis, se souriant l'une à l'autre.

"Je n'avais pas prévu que tu me morde, c'était une véritable surprise mais, un moment très agréable ".

Je ris à ces propos. "À propos de ça ... Et le baiser ..." Je m'arrêtai, et me mordis la lèvre inférieure.

Alice se rapprocha un peu plus de moi, et pencha la tête sur le côté. "Tu regrettes Bella?" a-t-elle demandé, un peu hésitante, (quelque) chose qui était rare chez Alice.

"Non, aucun regrets, comment le pourrais-je, quand tout ce que je veux vraiment, c'est un rappel?"

Alice se mit à rire, puis, doucement, me caressa la joue avec sa main. Ses doigts étaient froids, mais le geste si réconfortant, une chaleur pure me parcourra le corps.

Boom.

Boom.

Boom.

"Ta peau est si chaude ..." murmura-t-elle, "et si douce", a-t-elle continué tout en la caressant, avant de mettre ses doigts sur le côté de mon visage et sur mon cou, mon cœur battait de plus en plus fort.

"Les battements de ton cœur cognent tellement fort et constamment... Je suis en train de l'écouter... C'est tellement réconfortant ..."

Je soupirais.

"Tu es si belle Bella", chuchota-t-elle, elle baissa la tête vers mon cou et inspira profondément.

"Et tu sens si bon" ...

Mon esprit tournait dans tout les sens, alors que je penchais la tête, donnant un peu plus d'accès sur mon cou à Alice.

Ma main était sur le dos de sa tête avant que je ne réalise ce que j'étais en train de faire, caresser ses brins d'ébène qui étaient doux comme de la soie.

J'embrassais le haut de sa tête, et inhalai également son odeur.

"Bella" ... sa voix était à peine audible, alors qu'elle se rapprochait encore plus de mon cou et l'embrassait doucement.

Je déménageai ma tête sur le côté, alors que ses lèvres remuaient contre mon point de pulsation.

Ma respiration était saccadée, elle se contrôlait tellement ... tellement mieux que moi ...

Je me penchai sur son petit corps et alors que je le faisais, un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres ...

Le gémissement se mua en un petit grondement ...

J'avais besoin de sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes, et je me couchai un peu en arrière. Sentant mon mouvement, Alice fit la même chose. Nos yeux se fermèrent, les siens ambres très profond, dilatés ...

"Tu as tant de pouvoir sur moi" murmura-t-elle, tandis que son index traçait la forme de mes lèvres.

Mes lèvres s'entrouvrirent, lui permettant ainsi l'accès à ma bouche.

Doucement, elle posa son doigt à l'intérieur, "Tu promets de pas me mordre " a-t-elle doucement demandé, avant de m'envoyer un sourire éclatant.

J'embrassais son doigt en guise de réponse, et avant que je puisse prendre un autre souffle, ses lèvres se sont écrasées sur les miennes.

Bonheur.

Bonheur absolue.

Ma place était au près d'elle. J'étais perdu dans son baiser. Je me noyais ... lentement ses lèvres poussèrent plus fort contre les miennes, sa langue exigeant l'accès ...

Et puis, elle s'éloigna de moi, et si cela était possible, ses joues aurait été aussi rouge que les miennes. J'en étais certaine.

Je frottai à l'aide de mon doigt mes lèvres gonflées et la regardai alors qu'elle fronçait les sourcils, elle pencha la tête et soupira.

"Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal..." ma voix était à peine audible.

Alice s'approcha rapidement et m'embrassa à nouveau. Elle se dégagea trop vite.

"Rien, ma douce. Malheureusement, Charlie est sur le chemin du retour ..." Je pouvais entendre la déception dans sa voix.

D'une voix éteinte elle poursuivit.

"Il a décidé qu'il ne pouvait pas te laisser seule à la maison ... C'est vraiment dommage ..."

Encore une fois, sa voix s'estompa.

A cet instant je compris. Elle avait vu Charlie dans une vision.

A ce moment, je me retrouvais à maudire mentalement mon père.

Alice était debout, et se balançait de droite à gauche.

"Il se passe plein de choses dans ma tête Bella, mais je pense toujours à toi ..."

Je me levai et secrètement je me sentais un peu fière.

Alice remarqua mon sourire.

"Heureuse de cette perspective, n'est-ce pas?" a-t-elle demandé en plaisantant, avant de se pencher et d'embrasser ma joue.

"En effet" fut simplement ma réponse.

Alice brossa mes cheveux avec sa main.

"Il sera bientôt là... Je ferais mieux d'y aller ... mais laisse ta fenêtre ouverte, c'est toujours agréable de dire bonjour..."

Je souris, "Ma fenêtre sera toujours ouverte pour toi Alice" me suis-je entendu répondre.

Je regardai alors qu'elle arquait un sourcil "Rendez-vous à l'école demain ... si ce n'est avant ..."

J'hochais la tête, et lui tendis la main. Elle la prit dans les siennes et me regarda avec un air interrogateur sur le visage.

Lentement, je portai sa main à mes lèvres et embrassai chacun de ses doigts. Quand je reposai mes yeux dans les siens, son visage avait un regard que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant, de la volonté à l'état pur, et du désir… exactement ce que je ressentais.

Alice avala sa salive, et un grondement sourd s'échappa de ses lèvres.

"Tu rends le fait de te quitter encore plus difficile pour moi, Bella ".

J'haussai les épaules, "Peut-être je ne veux pas que tu partes".

Alice soupira. "Hélas, le chef Swan sera là à frapper à ta porte dans environ ..." elle pencha la tête, puis continua, "3 minutes et demi ..."

"Super" murmurai-je sous mon souffle.

Alice me prit la main dans la sienne et embrassa chaque jointure comme je l'avais fait précédemment.

"Ce n'est pas terminé Bella, toi et moi. Ce n'est que le début."

Et elle avait disparu.

**merci qui merci Chalie :'(! Une reviews pour me dire comment vous voulez vous venger de lui!**


	27. L'Arrivée du Nouveau!

**Bonjour à tous, voici la suite je sais que j'ai un peu tardé mais j'ai pris la décision de publier 2 fois par semaine au lieu de 3 les chapitres étant plus long (donc plus long à traduire pour moi et plus long à corriger pour Vilou) je publierais le Mercredi et le dimanche!**

**light: tu n'es pas en retard ^^! (tardif enfin je crois que c'est comme ça ^^)! faut pas en vouloir à Charlie il s'inquiète pour sa fille c'est normal non? en plus il lui a probablement sauvé la vie, la pauvre t'imagine morte d'une crise cardiaque à cause de l'amour! c'est romantique ^^**

**prefasprout: faudra que tu me dise pourquoi ce pseudo un de ces jours ^^! merci pour la review!**

**Alice2: oui je suis d'accord on enfermer Charlie! et petit dicton plus c'est long plus c'est bon...**

**Mina: patience... Merci de ta review!**

**MilieMaggie: je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi!**

**Morgane: trop chanceuse la veinarde!**

**alicelovebella : je crois que on aura tous du mal a deviner la suite l'ecrivain a l'esprit quelque peu tordu :D!**

**Vilou: elle est où ma review pour le chapitre 25? toi qui lit en avant première en plus j'ai même pas le droit à ma petite trace de ma détraquée! ^^**

**.**

**Bonne Lecture!**

**.**

**Chapitre 27 - l'arrivée du nouveau**

**Alice PDV**

Je sautai par la fenêtre de Bella et atterri doucement sur l'herbe tendre juste en dessous.

Je m'attendais à retomber sur Jake, et j'étais un peu surprise de ne pas le voir, ou le sentir aux alentours de la résidence Swan. Il avait clairement décidé de rentrer chez lui. Ou peut-être qu'il était dehors à hurler à la lune, quelque part.

Lentement je me suis dirigée sur le côté de la maison de Bella où j'attendis. Quelques minutes plus tard, la voiture du chef Swan se garait dans l'allée de gravier, et je regardais le père de Bella sortir de la voiture. Il avait l'air fatigué, et je sus immédiatement que Bella serait inquiète pour lui.

Je l'avais vu dans ma vision, vu changer d'avis et quitter le poste de police du comté voisin pour rentrer chez lui.

Je n'avais pas dis à Bella pourquoi Charlie avait changé d'avis.

Lentement, je fermai les yeux et la vision entra une nouvelle fois dans mon esprit.

Charlie tenant une photo d'une jeune fille disparue dans sa main visiblement tremblante ...

Une jeune fille avec de longs cheveux bruns qui avait une ressemblance frappante avec Bella ...

Charlie plaçant la photo sur le bureau et secouant la tête, l'inquiétude gravé sur son visage, il se souciait pour la jeune fille, et il craignait que cela puisse être Bella ...

Cette pensée même me fit frissonner alors que mes yeux s'ouvrirent. Je ne voulais pas penser à cela, penser que Bella disparaisse ...

Donc, Charlie avait décidé de rentrer, pour s'assurer que sa fille allait bien.

Oh, j'étais déçue. La pensée de passer la nuit avec Bella enveloppée dans mes bras ... eh bien, cela aurait été un moment agréable. Mais tandis que je regardais le chef Swan se diriger vers la porte, j'ai compris. Il prenait soin de Bella, il aimait Bella ... et il avait besoin de s'assurer qu'elle était là. A sa place, j'aurais fait exactement la même chose.

Il y aurait d'autres occasions. Je le savais sans avoir besoin d'une vision.

Lentement je fis le chemin du retour, et me cognai dans Jasper quand j'atteignis le périmètre.

Il était sur le point de partir à la chasse.

"Salut Jasper".

Jasper me sourit. "Je suppose que tu ne serais pas de retour jusqu'à ce que ..."

Il s'arrêta alors que je haussais les épaules.

Il continua, "Prépares-toi aux plaisanteries Alice, Emmett semble être en pleine forme ce soir".

Je souris alors qu'une autre voix parla doucement. C'était Esmée.

"Alice, si Emmett t'ennuie, fais le moi savoir, mmm?"

Je ris à l'idée alors que Jasper et Esmée disparurent dans les bois. Prenant une grande bouffée d'air, je suis entrée dans la maison.

Quand je suis apparue dans la salle de séjour, Emmett leva les yeux de son ordinateur, il jouait.

"Pas de chance pour ce soir, Al?" demanda-t-il, avec un petit sourire sur son visage.

Je me suis assise à côté d'une Rosalie ennuyée et elle soupira.

Rosalie me regarda, et prit ma main dans la sienne; et me donna une légère compression. Ce geste me surpris. Rosalie avait toujours été ainsi ... à se contrôler. Il était rare que Rosalie montre toute forme d'émotion, sauf quand elle était seule avec Emmett ... ou à la chasse, ou quand elle était en colère ...

Je lui souris et elle me renvoya la faveur, retira sa main pour qu'elle puisse tourner la page de son magazine, elle était en pleine lecture.

Edward prit la parole, "Emmett, attention ... ce jeu se révèle beaucoup trop facile ..."

Emmett immédiatement regarda son écran, "Merde, comment as-tu réussi à me jeter par-dessus ton épaule comme ça?"

Edward se mit à rire, "Manque de concentration de ta part ... encore ..."

J'étais reconnaissante que les taquineries d'Emmett aient cessées. La vérité était que, je me sentais très frustrée. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était être avec Bella. Même si cela signifiait simplement être assise près d'elle et parler, ou la tenir pendant qu'elle dort. Mais je savais que c'était impossible pour ce soir. J'avais déjà vu Charlie entrer dans la chambre de Bella, à chaque heure de la nuit. Je ne pensais pas que ce serait judicieux me trouver là-bas avec elle.

Pourtant, c'était une telle honte ...

Rosalie cessa de lire son magazine, et me regarda. " On laisse les garçons jouer à leur jeux?" A-t-elle demandé, et je hochai la tête.

Nous sommes sorties ensemble de la salle, nous sommes allées ensuite vers la cour arrière. "Je pense que nous avons toutes les deux besoin d'un peu d'air frais, Alice" murmura-t-elle, et encore une fois j'hochais la tête.

La lune était encore pleine quand nous avons ouvert la porte et sommes sorties. La brise nous accueillit, alors qu'elle se dispersait tout autour de nous. Je la regardais quand elle s'engouffra dans les cheveux de Rosalie, chaque brin se mouvant doucement, presque en dansant. C'était vraiment une belle créature, à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur, le seul problème c'était qu'elle choisissait rarement de montrer sa beauté intérieure, tant de gens ne l'aimait pas au premier abord. Bien sûr, nous la connaissions; sa famille savait ce qu'elle était capable de donner, mais le monde extérieur? C'était une tout autre histoire.

Rose fut la première à parler.

"Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça avant ..." sa voix se perdit, quand elle se tourna vers moi. La lueur de la lune semblait baigner (sur) son visage et ses cheveux blonds, lui donnant l'apparence d'un ange.

"Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça avant" ai-je répondu simplement.

Rose hocha la tête. "Quand tu es arrivée ici, avec Jasper ... nous avons tous pensé, que vous étiez ensemble, toi et lui, ou du moins que vous le seriez bientôt..."

Je traversai pour arriver au bout de la cour, et m'assis sur le mur. Rose me suivit et fit de même.

"Cela semble être il y a tellement longtemps, maintenant" murmurai-je, alors que je me rappelais le temps où j'avais rencontré Jasper.

Je savais que nous avions un lien, comme frère et sœur, peut-être plus fort, je l'aimais du plus profond de mon être, et pourtant je n'avais jamais vu quelque chose au delà de ce lien.

J'adorais ma famille, chacun d'eux, mais Jasper était celui que j'avais de plus cher, le destin s'était assuré que je le rencontre, et c'était notre destin de devenir une partie de la famille Cullen.

Rose a continué.

"Nous avons tous vu le lien que vous aviez ... je ne pensais pas qu'il soit possible d'avoir quoi que ce soit de plus fort que ça ... et puis j'ai vu la façon dont tu as regardé Bella dès le premier jour, à la cantine de l'école, et j'ai vu la façon dont tu agis depuis... indestructible... "

Encore une fois sa voix s'estompa, comme si elle essayait toujours de comprendre ses paroles.

Rose compris.

J'étais un peu surprise, mais extrêmement reconnaissante. C'était bien de parler avec Edward, il comprenait simplement en écoutant mes pensées, mais d'être comprise par Rose ... Je ne me serais jamais permise d'espérer qu'elle le fasse.

Rose sourit alors, et sans y penser a pointé son doigt vers moi et me fit signe attention en le secouant de haut en bas d'une façon bien comique.

"Je sais que je peux ressembler à Edward maintenant, mais juste promets moi d'être prudente Alice"

J'ai soupiré.

"Définis attention Rose ".

Rosalie se décala et étendit ses longues jambes devant elle.

"Je suppose que ta rencontre avec Bella ce soir a ... couper court?" a-t-elle demandé.

J'hochais la tête, "Des circonstances imprévues" murmurai-je.

Rose se mit à rire et je relevais immédiatement la tête, "Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a de si drôle?" Demandai-je.

Rose sourit à nouveau. "Oh, juste la frustration évidente dans ta voix; ce soir devait être spécial, n'est-ce pas?"

J'hochais la tête, me demandant comment Rosalie était devenue si rusée tout d'un coup.

"Alice, tu dois comprendre, avoir ces sentiments pour un être humain ... les choses vont pas être sans heurts ... si elle était un vampire ..."

Je la coupai immédiatement, "Elle ne l'est pas rose, et elle ne le sera jamais".

Rose secoua la tête, "Calmes-toi un peu, je ne voulais pas dire que tu la transformes, loin de là. Je voulais simplement dire que si elle était un vampire, la vie serait beaucoup plus simple pour toi ... Bella est humaine, les choses seront compliquées et difficiles, tu es sûre, vraiment sûre, que c'est ce que tu veux "?

Je n'avais pas besoin de penser. Ma réponse fut immédiate. "Avec tout ce que j'ai, Rose Chaque pensée, sentiment, geste. Elle est mon destin"

Rose hocha la tête, "Je savais que tu allais dire ça "

Je souri, "as-tu pris des leçons avec Edward?"

Rose renifla, "Je n'ai besoin de leçons de quiconque".

Elle fit une pause, puis continua, "Parfois, pourtant, et bien, il serait agréable d'avoir un don aussi, je peux être assise dans une salle avec toi, Edward et Jasper et n'avoir aucune idée de ce que vous trois pensez ou ressentez, c'est extrêmement frustrant par moments ".

Nous rîmes toutes les deux.

Je continuai, "Je suppose que c'est ce que ressent Edward, quand Bella est dans les parages ".

Rose sourit, "je commence à bien l'aimer tu sais".

Je lui souris, "Hey, bas les pattes".

Rose pencha légèrement la tête, "Tu sais Alice, je ne savais vraiment pas que tu avais des sentiments pour les femmes, je veux dire, je comprends pourquoi, nous sommes de loin le plus beau des sexes ... mais toujours est il, que ce fut un petit choc ".

Je haussais les épaules, "Avant Bella, je n'avais jamais eu ces sentiments pour quelqu'un. Homme ou femme, elle a rallumé un feu qui c'était éteint le jour où je suis devenue ce que je suis".

Rose se leva, et je la suivis. Prenant mon bras dans le sien, elle me ramena à la maison.

"Bella et Emmett sont nos sauveurs, et savent comment faire pour rallumer le feu" a-t-elle ajouté, tandis que nous étions arrivées à la porte. Avant de l'ouvrir, elle se tourna et me regarda.

"Y as-tu pensé?"

Maintenant, ma tête s'inclina légèrement, "penser à quoi Rose?"

Le visage de Rosalie sembla changer légèrement, comme si elle était perdue dans un million de pensées. Au delà de moi, son regard se leva vers le ciel. Quand elle prit ensuite la parole, ses mots étaient presque incohérents.

"Aujourd'hui, humaine, demain vampire ... la façon dont la roue de la fortune tourne ..."

Je compris aussitôt. Si j'avais pensé à transformer Bella? Je savais aussi qu'elle faisait allusion à sa propre histoire quand elle a mentionné la roue de la fortune.

"Je mentirais si je disais que non". Mes mots furent précis et clair.

Rosalie baissa la tête et ses yeux rencontrèrent immédiatement les miens.

"La vie humaine est précieuse, Alice. Je n'ai jamais vraiment apprécié la mienne jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse ..."

J'avais toujours su que Rosalie avait lutté pour devenir ce qu'elle était maintenant.

"La vie de Bella est précieuse pour moi Rose".

Rosalie sourit. "Est-elle si précieuse pour elle?"

Je fronçais les sourcils, puis, à ces mots. Rosalie continua, en détectant ma confusion.

"Alice, un jour, cela pourrait être bientôt ou peut-être, même si c'est dans quelques années, mais un jour elle va te demander ... Je n'ai pas besoin du don de Jaspers, pour ressentir ses émotions, je vois la façon dont elle te regarde, la façon dont elle gravite autour de toi, la façon dont elle se confond presque en toi ... et je n'ai pas besoin de la capacité d'Edward, pour lire ses pensées, prends note, un jour, elle te demandera à son tour ... ma question est, seras-tu obligée? "

J'étais perplexe.

"Je. .. Je ne sais pas ..." Je ne bégayais pas souvent dans mes discours, mais l'hypothèse de Rose m'avait frappée de plein fouet, et si c'était possible, je me serais sentie à bout de souffle.

Rosalie prit ma main dans la sienne et lui donna un resserrement pour la deuxième fois ce soir-là.

"Restes fidèle à toi-même, Alice, et de rester fidèle à ce que tu veux, quel que soit ta décision... tu auras toujours mon soutien".

Nous sommes entrées dans la maison, quand la voix d'Emmett explosa à travers toute la maison. "Tu as triché Edward ..."

Je regardais Rose, et nous rîmes toutes les deux. "Les Mecs" répondit Rosalie, avec une sécheresse dans son ton.

"C'est les mecs" Ai-je terminé, un sourire sur mon visage.

"Maintenant, je crois que je comprends ta fascination pour Bella" répliqua Rosalie, quand elle me laissa rentrer dans le salon.

J'ai ri.

"Alice".

Je me suis retourné pendant que Carlisle se dirigeait vers moi.

"Salut Carlisle".

Carlisle plaça sa main sur mon épaule: "Je suis content que tu sois de retour, j'ai besoin d'avoir une réunion de famille ... il y'a un problème ..."

Je me tournai entièrement vers lui, "Problème ?" Mes pensées me menèrent immédiatement vers Bella ...

Comme s'il sentait mon malaise, Carlisle secoua la tête "Ce n'est pas Bella, Alice".

Souvent la clairvoyance de Carlisle m'effrayait, c'était presque comme il pouvait lire dans mes pensées, comme Edward le pouvait.

Carlisle me dirigea vers la salle de séjour, alors que Jasper et Esmée nous suivaient.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Carlisle ?" Demanda Jasper pendant que nous étions tous assis.

"J'ai peur de dire que nous avons un nouveau venu dans la région. Un vampire nomade qui apparemment bouleverse le comté voisin ..."

Mon esprit se dirigea vers Charlie, et la photo de la fille disparue, qu'il avait tenue dans sa main.

La jeune fille qui ressemblait à Bella.

Je frissonnais, et pour la première fois dans ce qui semblait être une éternité, j'eus peur.

Six paires d'yeux furent immédiatement sur moi.

"Alice?" demanda Carlisle d'une voix douce.

Edward me regarda profondément dans les yeux.

Il marcha vers moi, prit ma main dans la sienne, et doucement, il a parlé, "Tu te dois de leur dire ce que tu as vu Alice" ..

**une review pour patienter jusqu'à dimanche? Votre avis compte beaucoup et disons que c'est la seule paye que j'ai et en plus je sais si vous êtes satisfait...**


	28. La Prairie!

**Bonsoir je tiens à vous remercier pour vos 8 reviews ça me fait toujours autant plaisir donc voici une suite très très très intéressante non je n'exagère pas voyez par vous même!**

**light: bien sure que non je t'en veux pas! comment le pourrais-je? et oui je publie ce soir en l'occurrence dimanche!**

**prefabsprout : y'a pas de souci tant que je sais je peux être très patiente! mais toi le peux tu?**

**alicelovebella: voilà on est dimanche!**

**Vilou: ma petite détraquée que dire? oui effectien être payée en nature mais la question est qu'est-ce que la nature? Sinon oui Charlie fait chier!**

**Alice2 : Oui effectivement baston mais encore faut-il savoir qui s'est!**

**Mina77: oui un mechant mais pour le reste j'en dis pas plus!**

**MilieMaggie: pour la transformation il faudra encore attendre un peu mais tu le verras par toi même!**

**lily: C'est vrai que quand on voit la fin arriver on en veux plus!**

**.**

**Bonne Lecture!**

**.**

**Chapitre 28 - La Prairie**

**Bella PDV :**

Lorsque je me réveillai, le soleil passait à travers ma fenêtre. Je clignai des yeux à plusieurs reprises afin de m'assurer que j'étais bien réveillée. D'une certaine façon, je n'avais jamais vraiment associé le soleil avec Forks avant.

Je me suis étirée, et ai réussi à me cogner l'arrière de la tête sur le montant du lit.

Un super début de journée Bella.

Il était 7h du matin, et mon réveil aurait du sonner à 7h15. Pour la première fois depuis mon arrivée, j'avais dormi toute la nuit et m'étais réveillé en pleine forme.

Bien sûr, cela pourrait avoir quelque chose à voir avec une certaine déesse qui avait sauté par la fenêtre de ma chambre la nuit dernière.

Ma belle et divine Alice, qui m'avait portée avec une telle facilité jusqu'à mon lit ...

Et quand elle s'était baissée, et avait embrassé mon cou…

Vous pouvez compter sur mon père pour "gâcher ce moment".

Je me suis souvenu que dès qu'il était rentré il avait crié mon nom.

J'étais descendu aussitôt, et j'étais un peu choquée de voir à quel point il avait l'air fatigué.

" Papa, est-ce que ça va? "

Il avait l'air d'être à des kilomètres d'ici.

" Je suis là maintenant ", avait-il répondu. Même si sa voix sonnait fatigué.

Je l'avais regardé retirer sa ceinture et son revolver, prendre une bière dans le frigo et aller dans le salon, zappant les chaînes à la télévision. J'étais sur le point de retourner à l'étage quand il m'a appelé.

" Es-tu heureuse d'être ici, Bells? "

Je me suis rendue jusqu'au canapé et me suis assise à côté de lui.

" Papa, je suis plus qu'heureuse ici. Vas-tu me dire quel est le problème? "

Charlie soupira.

" Juste ton vieux père qui s'inquiète inutilement Bella ".

Je l'embrassai.

Je l'étreignis parce que je savais qu'il en avait besoin, et parce que j'en avais besoin moi aussi.

Charlie paru choqué, mais m'a rendu mon étreinte.

"Maintenant, il est temps d'allé se coucher, il se fait tard", avait-il marmonné, une barre oblique rouge barrant son visage.

C'est donc de lui que je tiens ça…

Je lui souri et parti.

Je ne savais pas qu'il était allé se coucher peu de temps après moi.

Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte non plus qu'il était passé me voir au moins sept fois cette nuit là, afin de s'assurer que j'allais bien.

Ce matin-là alors que je conduisais pour aller à l'école, trois choses m'ont frappée.

Tout d'abord, j'avais vraiment hâte d'être en cour, sans doute parce qu'il s'agissait de Biologie. Et que biologie signifiait être assise à côté d'Alice.

Mon cœur fit un bond à cette perspective.

Deuxièmement, c'était un pas de plus vers samedi, et le samedi signifiait passer toute la journée avec Alice.

Et troisièmement, et bien, je verrais Alice très bientôt ... une dizaine de minutes la dernière fois que j'avais vérifié...

Je soupirais.

J'avais vraiment besoin de la sentir dans mes bras.

Quand je suis arrivée pour me garer sur le parking, mes yeux furent attirés par les trois places normalement occupées par les voitures d'Alice, Edward et Emmett.

Elles étaient vides.

Toutes les trois.

Quand j'entrais dans l'école, je regardais une nouvelle fois en direction de leurs emplacements. Le soleil brillait encore, et je dus plisser les yeux pour voir...

Mais elles étaient encore vides.

Alice n'était pas en biologie.

Edward n'était pas en anglais.

Je ne croisais pas Rosalie dans les couloirs pendant les intercours.

Jasper et Emmett étaient absents de la cantine, et à midi quand je me suis assise avec mes sandwichs, je commençais à m'inquiéter.

Aucun des Cullen étaient à l'école aujourd'hui ...

Comme s'il sentait mon malaise, Eric est apparu à côté de moi et s'est assit, m'envoyant son sourire amical habituel.

Jessica qui était suivi de près par Mike.

"Encore à te morfondre Bella".

Les mots de Jessica étaient sévèrement antipathiques, mais je ne faisais pas vraiment attention à ça. La seule chose à laquelle je pensais était Alice.

Pourquoi n'était-elle pas en cours?

Pourquoi est-ce qu'aucun des Cullen étaient en cours?

Est-ce que quelque chose leur était arrivé?

A Alice?

Jessica continua.

"Il sera de retour demain, Bella. Honnêtement, on dirait qu'il a quitté Forks pour de bon".

Je relevais la tête.

"Tu parles de quoi Jessica?". Mes mots étaient durs.

Jessica roula des yeux et soupira avant de se déplacer de façon surprenante vers le distributeur de boissons.

Je regardais Eric.

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut dire Eric?"

Eric tira sa chaise pour se rapprocher et pris une bouchée de son sandwich. Lentement j'attendais qu'il ait finit de mâcher et d'avaler.

Ma patience avait des limites.

Je me tournai vers Mike, qui s'était assis en face de moi.

"Mike?"

Mike haussa les épaules: "Bon Bella, prend un calmant! Elle faisait allusion à toi et ta façon évidente de te morfondre parce qu'Edward n'est pas là aujourd'hui". Le ton de Mike était amer.

Edward?

Mon esprit vogua dans tous les sens ...

Et puis c'est devenu clair.

Jessica supposait qu'Edward me manquait.

Bon ... Eh bien, peut-être un peu, mais c'était la présence d'Alice, où plutôt son absence qui me déchirait de l'intérieur.

"Qu'a-t-elle voulu dire par il sera de retour demain?"

Mike souffla. Eric était sur le point de prendre une autre bouchée de son sandwich, mais il se ravisa.

Eric me sourit et répondit à ma question.

"Mon dieu, Bella, tu as vraiment les nerfs à fleur de peau! Ok, ok. En principe, lorsque le soleil brille, le Dr Cullen et sa femme ne mettent pas leurs enfants en classe pour faire une sortie extrascolaire, des randonnées principalement ... c'est quelque chose d'un peu..."

Sa voix s'éteignit, alors qu'il reprit une bouchée de son sandwich.

Mike souffla encore une fois. Ça devenait pénible.

Et puis je me mis mentalement coups de pied.

Bien sûr!

Les vampires et le soleil ne font pas vraiment bon ménage ... enfin, selon la plupart des films de vampires que j'ai pu voir. Là encore, la plupart des films de vampires ne relatait pas bien la vie des vampires, en les décrivant comme étant des créatures qui ne sortait que la nuit. De toute évidence, ce n'était pas vrai ...

Pourtant, le soleil brillait aujourd'hui, et ils brillaient par leur absence.

Eric continua à manger son sandwich alors que j'emballais mes affaires.

J'avais le sentiment que le reste de la journée allait être très ennuyeux, et puis Angela est arrivée.

"Bella, tu es demandée à l'extérieur".

Mike releva immédiatement ses yeux sur moi.

Je la regardais avec son visage souriant, tandis qu'un léger froncement de sourcils apparaissait sur le mien.

"Par qui?" fut la réponse de Mike.

Angela s'assit, "Mike, tu poses trop de questions"

Elle regarda derrière moi, et sourit, "Il suffit que tu aille voir Bella, et prend ton sac ... Je te couvrirais pour vous cet après-midi".

Je me levais tout de suite, mais j'étais encore plus confuse. "Je ne comprends pas".

Angela se baissa et pris un morceau du sandwich d'Eric.

"Hey, c'est le mien ..." murmura-t-il.

"C'est la part d'amis" murmura-t-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Je regardais la scène se dérouler, affichant une expression amusé sur le visage.

Angela leva les yeux: "Pourquoi t'es encore là? Place B3 ..."

Place B3.

C'était la place de parking d'Edward...

La voix de Mike s'immisça dans notre conversation.

"Tu ne peux pas sécher les cours Bella, ce n'est pas ... la meilleure chose à faire ..."

Jessica se retourna, "Qui sèche les cours" a-t-elle demandé, alors qu'elle s'assit avec une boite contenant quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la salade, et encore de la salade.

Eric souligna son assiette, "On va finir par t'appeler Lapin, Jess avec tout ce vert..."

Jessica souffla, un bruit semblable à celui que Mike avait fait quelques minutes plus tôt.

"Très drôle, Eric, vraiment très drôle, combien de temps il t'a fallu pour penser à ça ? Je suis…"

Sa voix continua, mais je n'écoutais plus. Angela se pencha vers moi: "Maintenant, ce serait vraiment le bon moment, ce serait vraiment bien que tu partes Bella" a-t-elle chuchoté, et me fit un clin d'œil.

Je me retrouvais à la sortie rapidement, et j'allais en courant vers le parking, mes yeux à la recherche de la Volvo argentée d'Edward ...

Ce que j'ai vu de loin dépassa mes attentes.

La Porsche jaune d'Alice.

Et là au volant de la voiture une Alice souriante. Au moins, j'étais certaine que c'était Alice, elle portait des lunettes de soleil et le col de sa chemise violette était relevé autour de son cou.

Avant je réalise ce que je faisais, je jetais mon sac sur le siège arrière tandis que je montai à côté d'elle.

"Alice".

Alice me sourit, "Bella".

Nous étions en train de quitter le parking, à dévaler sur la route.

Je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter de la regarder. Elle m'avait tellement manqué ...

La voix d'Alice fit irruption dans mes pensées.

" La vue te plaît ?" murmura-t-elle.

Je lui souri, répondant: "Oui".

Je voulais dire tellement plus, mais j'avais l'impression que ma langue s'était liée...

Je continuais, "Tu as sécher les cours ce matin".

Alice hocha simplement la tête, puis me regarda. "Est-ce que je t'ai manqué?"

J'haussais les épaules, la sentant un peu malicieuse, j'ajoutais: "Pas vraiment, Mike était mon partenaire de laboratoire, c'était cool d'être en binôme avec lui ..."

Alice tendit aussitôt la main et la posa sur mon genou; en lui donnant une légère compression, puis elle murmura "ne me taquine pas Bella ..."

Je lui souris "taquiner ? Moi?"

Alice commença à déplacer lentement ses doigts de haut en bas sur ma cuisse.

Je me suis sentie tout étourdi.

"A-lice ..." ma voix était rauque.

Pourtant, elle continua sa caresse.

J'avalais difficilement ma salive.

"Bon, maintenant, c'est… toi qui…me…taquine..." balbutiais-je.

Alice me sourit, et enleva sa main.

J'ai tout de suite regretté son toucher.

"Tu as loupé les cours " répétai-je.

Alice hocha la tête, ajoutant: "et maintenant toi aussi"

Je soupirais: "Si mon père le découvre, je ferais parti de l'histoire ancienne..."

Alice se mit à rire, "l'histoire, je trouve, est tellement surfaite ..."

Je ri aussi. "Ouais, peut-être pour les vampires, mais pour nous, simples mortels ... s'il le découvre, je serais punis pendant au moins un mois".

Je n'aimais pas cette idée. Ne pas être en mesure de voir les Cullen. Ou juste Alice.

Alice tourna à droite quand une fourche apparue devant nous; en enlevant lentement ses lunettes, elle se retourna et me regarda dans les yeux.

"Charlie ne le saura jamais, fais-moi confiance d'ailleurs, même s'il venait à le savoir, ça ne m'empêchera pas de venir te voir ... Je préfère la manière la plus conventionnelle pour entrée chez toi; ainsi Charlie ne se doutera jamais de quoi que se soit".

Elle sourit, puis, ajouta "en outre, il n'y aura qu'une seule après-midi".

Je me réinstallai dans le fond de mon siège. Bien sûr, elle avait raison. J'avais séché les cours volontairement. La perspective de passer l'après-midi avec Alice était beaucoup plus alléchante que les maths ou les cours de français.

"Alors, où allons-nous exactement Alice?"

Alice tourna à nouveau, et lentement nous arrivions à un arrêt.

"Bienvenue à Fathom Woodland".

Je regardais autour de la petite clairière, mais il n'y avait aucun signe d'un panneau avec le nom de l'endroit.

Les arbres étaient plus grands ici, bloquant ainsi les rayons du soleil.

"Fathom Woodland?" Ai-je demandé.

Alice était déjà sortie de la voiture, me faisant sortir à mon tour. "Oh, c'est le nom spécial que je lui ai donné. J'ai même écrit un poème sur cet endroit une fois ... mais ile n'était pas aussi bien que le tien ..." Sa voix était un murmure, elle me prit la main et se baissa pour m'embrasser la joue.

J'avalai péniblement.

Elle se redressa, puis me tira par la main.

"Viens avec moi, tu as besoin de voir quelque chose".

Je la regardai partir devant en sautillant, et la suivis dans la forêt.

Le rythme d'Alice semblait s'accélérer de plus en plus.

"Hey, Alice, peut-être que tu pourrais descendre d'un cran ou deux? On est pas dans ta Porsche en ce moment ..."

J'étais déjà à bout de souffle. Je n'avais vraiment pas besoin de faire plus d'exercice.

Alice ralenti, "Oh, désolé Bella ... j'oublie parfois ... ici, ce sera plus facile".

Rapide comme l'éclair, elle me souleva dans ses bras.

"Alice, qu'est ce que tu ... "

Je n'ai pas pu continuer.

Ma voix s'était coincée dans ma gorge au moment où elle a commencé à courir. Toujours en me tenant dans ses bras.

On était en train de courir littéralement à toute vitesse.

Les arbres virevoltaient autour de nous.

Le vent me frappait au visage pendant que mes cheveux flottaient derrière moi.

Dans la voiture d'Alice, nous avions atteint une très grande vitesse ... mais dans les bras d'Alice ...

C'était incroyable.

Et un peu effrayant.

Mais toujours surprenant.

"Tu es en sécurité, Bella", a-t-elle exprimé, alors que le rythme semblait augmenter encore plus.

Et je savais que je l'étais.

Après ce qui m'a semblé être une minute nous avons ralenti, et Alice s'est arrêtée progressivement.

Baissant le regard pour me scruter, elle me sourit: "Maintenant, c'était amusant" dit-elle en m'embrassant doucement sur le front.

J'hochais la tête.

"C'é…tait amu…sant " ai-je marmonné, pendant que j'étais en train de reprendre mon souffle.

Alice me relâcha et me fit un clin d'œil. "Désolé Bella, la prochaine fois ça ne fera pas un tel effet sur ton organisme, je te le promets".

Donc, il y aura une prochaine fois.

"Nous sommes arrivés" a-t-elle chuchoté en montrant d'un signe de la tête la petite clairière juste en face de nous.

Cette clairière piégeait les rayons du soleil, je pouvais les voir briller sur l'herbe moussue, chaque faisceau encadrant des petites fleurs blanches et roses qui poussaient.

"C'est magnifique Alice" murmurai-je.

"C'est ma prairie" répondit-elle.

Je me retournai et regardai son visage si expressif.

"Tu viens souvent ici, n'est-ce pas"

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question, plus une affirmation. Quelque part, je le savais.

Elle hocha la tête.

"C'est mon sanctuaire, et maintenant c'est le nôtre"

Elle me sourit et je m'avançai vers elle et posai ma main sur ses joues.

"Merci"

Alice profita de mon toucher. Je la regardais quand elle tourna légèrement la tête, et embrassa la paume de ma main.

J'étais au ciel.

J'étais amoureuse.

Alice soupira, et pris un peu de recul.

"Il y a quelque chose que tu as besoin de voir".

Sa voix ne semblait pas aussi stable que d'habitude.

Je l'ai regardé quand elle ferma les yeux.

Avait-elle une autre vision?

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent promptement.

"C'est tellement frustrant, je n'ai aucune idée de quelle sera ta réaction..."

J'écoutais ce qu'elle me disait, et la confusion s'installa dans mon esprit.

"Je ne comprends pas?"

Alice secoua la tête, puis sourit à nouveau. Son sourire était plus éclatant que les rayons du soleil qui brillaient devant nous.

" Tu le sauras bientôt" répondit-elle, quand elle partit et se dirigea vers la clairière.

D'une certaine façon, je savais que je devais rester là où j'étais.

Je ne bougeais pas.

Je la regardais simplement.

Elle continuait à marcher, elle me tournait le dos. Puis elle a bougé ses petites mains, et sa chemise violette se retrouva rapidement sur le sol, la laissant dans un top blanc.

Elle soupira.

Et ensuite elle se plaça face à moi.

Et ce que j'ai vu me coupa le souffle.

Sa peau marbrée semblait ... Luire ... au soleil.

Je m'avançai et m'arrêtai quand ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens.

Je n'avais jamais rien vu d'aussi beau auparavant.

Elle se tourna légèrement, et leva les yeux au ciel.

Et son visage s'illumina.

Alice était ...

Chatoyante.

Comme le scintillement d'une plaque de givre ... des milliers de petits joyaux glacés étincelants sur sa peau pâle ...

C'était tellement impressionnant que je me sentais toute petite à côté.

Alice baissa la tête, et me regarda de nouveau et je lui tendis la main.

Je me dirigeai vers elle et prit sa main dans la mienne.

"Alice ... tu ..."

Je ne savais pas quoi dire.

Alice sourit, "Maintenant tu sais pourquoi nous évitons le soleil, si nous y allions ça ferait un peu spectacle de monstre " ...

Tout, alors se mit en place.

Prenant sa petite main je la posais sur mon cœur.

"Tu me coupes le souffle, Alice. Tu n'auras jamais à éviter le soleil avec moi. Avec toi je suis sincère".

Alice s'approcha de moi, et pour la première fois depuis que nous nous sommes rencontrés, je savais qu'elle avait besoin d'être tenue, d'être consolé. Mes bras la serrèrent alors que je l'amenais à proximité.

Elle ne disait pas un mot, mais je pouvais entendre chacun d'entre eux.

"J'avais tellement peur que ... que tu sois effrayée..."

"Jamais". Ma réponse transmettait toute mon émotion.

Alice se retourna.

Et nous étions, en face l'une de l'autre. Alice avait sa main de posée sur mon cœur.

"Ceci" Je plaçais ma main sur le dessus de la sienne, "bat pour toi Alice".

Un nuage se déplaça de façon à ce que le rayon de soleil soit à présent sur nous deux.

Alice continuait de rayonner, comme le faisait mon cœur.

Et je savais ce que j'avais à dire.

Je savais ce que je voulais dire.

Je savais qu'il était temps.

" Je t'aime " murmurai-je.

**Alors n'oubliez pas ma reviews! *tête de chien battu*! allez à mercredi!**


	29. Pulsation!

**Bonjour à tous! Comme promis la suite! Je tiens à vous informer que pour le moment je publierais une fois par semaine, pour deux raisons, la première je dois rédiger mon rapport de stage et la deuxième ma correctrice personnelle (huuum oui je parle de toi Vilou ^^) Bref elle est en pleine révision, par conséquent je publierais le mercredi! **

**prefabsprout : seras-tu patiente pour attendre chaque mercredi?**

**moinini : oui moi aussi, j'adore j'adhère ;)!**

**Lily : je sens une pointe d'ironie chez toi non?**

**alicelovebella : merci beaucoup pour ta review!**

**jessymoi : en voyant le je t'aime en gros j'ai cru qu'il était pour moi :'( !**

**Mina77 : oui je te remercie du compliment et la je traduis une scene encore plus delicate si tu vois ce que je veux dire ;)!**

**light : ne t'inquiète pas voici la suite... Merci pour tes reviews!**

**Alice2 : oui je trouve aussi merci de ta review!**

**MilieMaggie : d'après ce que je sais à partir de là les chapitres sont plus long!**

**.**

**Bonne Lecture!**

**.**

**Chapitre 29 – Pulsation**

**Alice PDV :**

J'attendais patiemment dans ma voiture.

Euh, peut être pas si patiemment que ça ... Esmée me disait toujours que la patience était une vertu, mais si tel était le cas, il était certain que je ne possédais pas cette qualité.

Je me rappelai la dernière fois qu'Esmée m'avait prononcé ces paroles, et ce que Rosalie avait répondu alors qu'on marchait.

" Mais le péché est tellement plus amusant Alice ... "

Je souris.

Et puis je fronçais les sourcils.

Qu'est-ce que je faisais avec Bella? Etait-ce pécher? Après tout, elle était humaine ... et j'étais ... eh bien, un vampire.

Que faire si je perdais le contrôle?

Que faire si je me laissais emporter par le moment?

Que faire si je la mordais?

Ce serait le plus grand des péchés.

Je pris une profonde inspiration, non pas que j'en ai réellement besoin, mais le simple fait de faire ça me calmais.

Je ne peux jamais perdre le contrôle avec Bella.

Je regardais à travers mes lunettes de soleil, je regardais les gens marcher qui entraient et sortaient des classes.

Les gens.

Mais à aucun moment je ne voyais Angela.

J'avais eu une vision ce matin, je savais qu'Angela apparaîtrait bientôt, parce que je l'avais vue.

Je ne savais pas quand exactement elle se montrerait.

Mes doigts tapaient avec impatience sur le volant.

Je devais parler à Angela, parce que je voulais voir Bella.

Bella.

Je me remémorai la soirée précédente.

Le chef Swan était rentré plus tôt que prévu à cause de la photo de la jeune fille que lui avait donné un collègue de la police du comté voisin, elle avait disparu.

L'image d'une jeune fille qui ressemblait fort à sa fille.

Il avait peur...

La même peur que j'avais ressentie lorsque Carlisle avait convoqué une réunion de famille, pour discuter du vampire nomade qui avait bouleversé le comté voisin.

Je lui ai dit. Je lui ai parlé de ma vision.

Et je me suis rappelé du regard inquiet qu'il avait affiché, et ses mots, il les avait presque murmurés ...

" Il ou elle s'attaque apparemment à de jeunes adolescentes. La vision d'Alice et les rumeurs qui circulent dans l'hôpital confirmer cela ... "

Il s'attaque aux adolescentes, comme Bella ...

J'avais alors décidé que je ne la laisserais plus seule. Et puis je l'avais réveillée ce matin ...

Non seulement j'étais loin d'être patiente, mais ce matin-là, quand le soleil s'était levé, j'étais devenue très frustrée.

Je regardai l'anneau d'or, une boule de feu, qui montait de façon constante, gravitant sans souci. Alors que le rouge et le violet disparaissait à travers le ciel, je me sentais épuisée. Tous les étudiants de Forks se sont levés en voyant la sphère et tout de suite ils étaient joyeux.

Personnellement, je préférais attendre d'être englouti par les ténèbres de la nuit. Oh, ça peut sembler plus jolie et plus fleuri, mais les vampires et le soleil n'était pas vraiment ami; on pourrait presque l'appeler ennemi, en attente de "révéler notre secret" dès la première occasion qu'il aura.

Le soleil signifie se cacher aux yeux des hommes.

Le soleil signifie pas d'école aujourd'hui.

Le soleil signifiait que je ne verrai pas Bella.

Et puis j'ai eu une vision d'Angela, qui marchait à travers le parking pour aller déjeuner ...

Et je savais que si j'avais son attention, elle irait chercher Bella pour moi.

Mes doigts recommencèrent à tambouriner contre le volant. Deux personnes marchaient vers la cantine de l'école, mais ce n'était Angela.

Mon téléphone portable se mit à sonner.

Je baissai les yeux et remarquai qu'il s'agissait de Jasper.

"Salut Jasper"

"Bonjour Alice, je voulais juste te faire savoir que nous avons, enfin Emmett a tout déballer, et Edward a déclaré qu'il nous aiderait à tout mettre en place".

Je souris. Ma surprise pour Bella.

" Merci Jazz, tu veux peut être un coup de main de Rosalie, je sais que vous les garçons n'êtes pas très doués quand il s'agit de lire les instructions ..."

Jasper se mit à rire.

"Je ne vais pas dire à Emmett ce que tu as dit Alice, tu verras ça avec lui ".

Je plaçais mon téléphone dans la poche arrière de mon jean et levais les yeux.

Angela.

Sans hésitation, je fis un geste de la main par la fenêtre.

"Angela".

Angela s'arrêta et se tourna, cherchant des yeux à travers le parking qui l'appelait. Elle me repéra rapidement, fronça les sourcils, puis vînt me rejoindre.

Je restais dans la voiture, le soleil brillait trop à mon goût.

"Alice?"

Je lui souris.

"Salut Angela".

Angela se baissa, pour regarder par la fenêtre ouverte.

"Est-ce que ça va?"

Je commençais à réaliser qu'Angela n'était pas seulement sincère, mais se souciait des gens. Je compris pourquoi Bella l'aimait tant.

"Oui merci. J'espérais juste que tu pourrais me rendre service?"

Angela se décala légèrement et haussa les épaules: "Bien sûr ..."

Je souris à nouveau. C'était difficile de ne pas le faire en présence d'Angela.

"J'ai un peu séché les cours ce matin ..."

Dis-je d'une voix éteinte alors qu'Angela sourit.

Je continuais.

"Et j'espérais que tu puisse trouver Bella pour moi ..."

Angela continua à ma place.

"Pour voir si elle veut sauter des cours cet après-midi, non?"

J'hochai la tête. Angela était presque aussi douée qu'Edward pour lire dans les pensées.

"Penses-tu que Bella voudra?" Demandais-je, un peu hésitante.

La vérité était que j'avais eu une vision d'Angela, mais rien sur la réaction de Bella. Peut-être que louper des heures de classe n'était pas son truc? Peut-être qu'elle devait faire un DS cet après-midi? Que faire si ...

Les mots d'Angela interrompirent toute autre préoccupation que je pouvais avoir.

"Si c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui me posait cette question, Alice, je dirais probablement non. Mais vu que c'est toi ... Je dirais que les chances sont en ta faveur".

Je ris, "Merci pour ta déduction et ta confiance Angela".

Angela sourit, "Ce n'est rien, Eric a dit qu'elle avait été assez calme toute la matinée, je pense que tu lui manques, je vais aller la chercher, attends ici.".

Et après cela, elle avait disparu.

Je me suis sentie aussitôt plus heureuse que je ne l'étais dans la matinée.

Bella m'avait manqué.

Moi.

Alice Cullen.

Et puis je l'ai vue.

Et je réalisais que je lui avais manqué aussi, plus que je pensais cela possible.

Je me suis apaisée qu'à partir du moment où elle serait assise dans le siège passager, et qu'on soit en train de rouler sur la route.

Maintenant, elle était avec moi.

Je savais où j'allais l'emmener, je savais ce qu'elle avait besoin de voir.

Bella cherchait la vérité, je le savais. Et je voulais lui dire tout de nous, lui montrer ce que nous étions, lorsque les rayons du soleil nous pénétraient.

Il ne nous a pas fallu longtemps pour arriver à Fathom Woodland.

C'était mon sanctuaire.

Et je voulais le partager avec Bella.

Je regardai son expression, quand elle est sortie de la voiture et regardait tout autour de nous. Elle savourait, elle avait le même regard que moi lorsque j'observais ce lieu.

Sans réfléchir, je l'avais prise dans mes bras pendant que je courais à travers le bois, les arbres étaient si grand autour de nous. Bella se raidit légèrement dans mes bras au début, puis elle s'est vite détendu conte moi. Son corps se moulait parfaitement dans le mien, et alors que je prenais de la vitesse, cela me donna l'impression de ne former qu'un.

Je respirais profondément, et son odeur m'engloutit. Quand nous sommes arrivées à la prairie, j'hésitai à la lâcher.

Mais je savais qu'il était temps.

Je pouvais voir une expression perplexe sur son visage quand nous sommes arrivées, qu'elle portait toujours quand je la regardai avant de marcher en direction de la prairie.

Et puis j'enlevai ma chemise, et levai les yeux vers le ciel bleu avant de me tourner vers elle.

J'avais peur, pendant une seconde.

Peur qu'elle soit effrayée par ce qu'elle voie.

Qu'elle se méprenne sur ce qu'elle voyait.

Je n'aimais pas ce qu'elle voyait.

Mais le regard sur son visage m'envoya une onde de chaleur tout le long de mon corps, une chaleur beaucoup plus intense que le soleil au-dessus de nous.

Et puis, elle était à mes côtés, et ses mots résonnaient dans ma tête comme une douce mélodie ... "Tu me coupes le souffle, Alice. Tu n'auras jamais à éviter le soleil avec moi. Avec toi, je suis sincère".

J'existais depuis pas mal d'années, c'était pourtant la première fois que je ressentais un tel afflux d'émotions dans ma tête et dans mon corps tout entier. J'étais tellement forte, en temps normal. Je me contrôlais. Mais les cinq derniers mots que Bella avait murmuré se sont littéralement enroulés autour de moi ... Avec toi je suis sincère ...

Elle me prit dans ses bras, et me tenait à proximité. D'une certaine façon, elle savait que j'avais besoin de ce contact, besoin qu'elle me soutienne ...

Ma main était sur son cœur, et je pouvais en sentir chaque battement sur le bout de mes doigts.

Le cœur de Bella, celui qui battait pour nous deux ... ce que j'avais de plus précieux ...

Le soleil semblait passer à sa position la plus haute dans le ciel, comme s'il avait besoin de voir ce qui se passait ci-dessous. Et alors que les rayons lumineux se propageaient sur nous deux, Bella prononça trois mots qui seront à jamais gravés dans mon cœur, lui donnant par la même occasion une nouvelle vie, qu'il n'avait jamais connu en tant que vampire ...

" Je t'aime "

Bella m'aime.

Et je me ressaisis, bien que mes jambes soient faibles.

Submergé par l'émotion, je lui souris.

"Ma douce, douce Bella ... "

Je reconnus à peine ma propre voix, elle était si basse ...

Bella m'aime.

Moi.

Bella se décala un peu, une barre oblique rouge apparaissant à travers ses pommettes pâles.

"Bella" Je parlais à nouveau, cette fois plus calmement.

Elle me regarda, avec de la peur et de l'inquiétude dans les yeux.

Je pris sa main dans la mienne, et la plaçait sur mon cœur.

"Bella, tu me rajeunis, mon cœur semble être plus jeune et plus fort, si il le pouvait, il battrait uniquement pour toi, Ma douce Bella. Je t'aime plus que n'importe quel sonnet pourrait te transmettre".

Et puis elle a souri, et avant que je puisse continuer à lui dire combien je l'aimais, ses douces lèvres étaient sur les miennes.

**alors? Limite je vois Alice sautillait partout en criant à tue tête Bella m'aime XD!**


	30. La Surprise!

**Je vous remercie pour votre compréhension et oui les exams, m'enfin c'est la dernière année pour nous deux! enfin normalement si il me prend pas l'envie de me réorienter! Bref vous êtes là pour la suite donc je vous laisse! 8 reviews on est dans la moyenne! :)**

**Vilou : Mais il y a vraiment anguille sous roche non? :p! pour ta question je t'ai repondu deja!**

**light: oui c'est assez gros mais je t'en dis pas plus tu verras par toi même! sinon je publie que le mercredi pour l'instant à cause des exams pour Vilou ( correctrice) et mon rapport et mon orale a preparer pour le stage!**

**Morgane : Merci pour ta review! dis juste une question comme ça tu en as d'autres des fiction en anglais sur du bellice, en anglais correct bien sure! parce que j'ai litteralement devoré Age doesn't matter in love!**

**jessymoi : surtout Alice petit bout de femme juste magnifique!**

**alicelovebella : une semaine c'est pas si long si?**

**Mina : elle est trop forte notre Alice!**

**Alice2 : j'y suis pour rien c'est les études je te promet que si je pouvais choisir...**

**MilieMaggie : oui les etudes avant tout c'est pas fanfiction qui va me verser un salaire!**

**.**

**Bonne Lecture!**

**. **

**Chapitre 30 - La Surprise**

**Bella PDV**

"Je t'aime "

Les mots d'Alice s'enveloppaient autour de moi comme un cocon protecteur.

Elle m'aimait.

Pas juste de l'affection envers une amie, ni une haute estime pour moi ou de la tendresse...

Mais de l'amour.

Ces trois mêmes mots qui s'étaient échappés de mes lèvres avant même que je puisse comprendre l'impact qu'auraient mes paroles.

Je n'avais pas pensé à la façon dont Alice allait réagir, parce que j'avais réagis dans l'instant.

Quand les nuages sont partis, et que les rayons se propageaient sur nous, j'étais encore plus consciente qu'avant qu'Alice et que mes sentiments pour Alice avaient toujours été là et ce depuis le début.

C'était presque une sensation concrète.

Alice m'aimait. Et toute la force de ce que cela signifiait me frappa ...

Et je l'embrassai.

J'embrassai Alice.

J'embrassais la fille que j'aimais.

J'embrassais la fille qui m'aimait.

Naturellement ses lèvres se moulaient sur les miennes, spontanément et sans prétention. Je sentis sa main se promener le long de mon dos, et alors que je copiais son mouvement, je la sentis aller plus loin. Ses lèvres laissèrent les miennes pour tracé un sillon de baiser le long de ma pommette.

J'étais complètement absobée par Alice. S'enfonçant lentement dans la ...

Et puis elle s'arrêta et pris un peu de recul.

"Bella, tu m'ensorcèles"

Je lui souris.

"Et ... tu m'aimes vraiment moi ? "

J'entendais de l'hésitation dans sa question. Je pris sa main et la posait contre mon cœur comme je l'avais fait quelques instants plus tôt.

"Touche" lui ai-je répondu, ma voix un ton plus rauque qu'à la normale.

Alice ferma les yeux, et un sourire apparut sur son beau visage.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, "Ton rythme cardiaque est le bruit le plus significatif et convaincant que j'ai jamais entendu Bella".

J'hochais la tête, ajoutant: "Un symbole de mon amour pour toi".

Alice me sauta presque dessus, "je suis la plus heureuse des vampires qui ait jamais vécu ... ou du moins qui existe ... Non, vécu, Bella Swan, tu es mon cœur et mon âme, tu me donnes l'impression de revivre ".

Je l'embrassai, puis lui murmurai doucement "Alice Cullen, Je t'aime de tout mon cœur".

Alice me souleva dans ses bras et fit volte-face.

"Je suis tellement ... bénie!" criait-elle, alors qu'on tournoyait. Avant que je puisse reprendre mon souffle nous tombions toutes les deux sur le sol moussu, dans un bruit sourd.

Alice se redressa et me regarda alors que je l'empêchais de se relever.

"Désolé Bella, pour tout ça, parfois mes émotions prennent le dessus ..."

J'hochais la tête, "Je te crois" scandai-je, pendant que j'essayais de reprendre mon souffle.

Alice se déplaça et vînt s'installer derrière moi, ses jambes le long des miennes.

Je sentis son souffle me chatouiller le côté du visage, "j'ai une surprise pour toi à la maison"

Je tournai la tête légèrement sur le côté, "Oh, vraiment? Tu me donnes des indices?"

Alice secoua la tête: "Non, ça va tout gâcher".

Je me pressais contre elle, si petite, mais tellement forte.

"Je pourrais rester comme ça pour toujours" ai-je murmuré, alors qu'elle croisa ses bras autour de moi.

Je sentis ses lèvres m'embrasser délicatement l'oreille quand elle chuchota: "J'aimerais aussi".

Je fermai les yeux profitant des rayons du soleil qui continuait à nous baigner.

Pour toujours.

Alice pouvait s'asseoir ici, pour toujours, si elle le voulait.

Mais moi?

Je soupirai et ouvris les yeux alors que les lèvres d'Alice me caressaient la joue.

"Dis-moi à quoi tu penses" a-t-elle demandé, pendant que ses lèvres vinrent m'embrasser à nouveau sur la joue.

Je voulais lui dire, mais je savais instinctivement que ça gâcherait ce moment, au lieu de lui dire ça, je me tournai et lui dis "es-tu sûr que tu ne peux pas me donner d'indice sur la petite surprise".

Un sourire apparut sur le visage d'Alice, "Tu es très mignonne quand tu es curieuse Bella ".

Elle se remit sur ses pieds avant que je puisse cligner des yeux, me tendant la main, elle sourit.

"Viens".

Je me levai, et perdis un peu l'équilibre, Alice fût aussitôt à mes côtés.

"Penses-tu pouvoir gérer un autre voyage à travers les bois" dit-elle avec une étincelle dans les yeux.

Je ris, "je n'ai jamais été aussi prête" lui répondis-je, Alice me souleva dans ses bras et commença à courir en direction de la voiture.

Il ne nous a pas fallu longtemps pour être de retour à la maison des Cullen.

Alice était très excitée par la "surprise" qu'elle avait préparée pour moi.

Elle m'emmena vers l'escalier, et s'arrêta une fois arrivé en haut, et un froncement apparu sur son visage.

"J'espère que c'est prêt ..." elle semblait murmurer, plus pour elle-même que pour moi.

Alors que nous nous dirigions vers la chambre d'Alice, la porte s'ouvrit sur une Rosalie très mécontente qui claqua rapidement la porte derrière elle.

J'avais déjà vu Rosalie légèrement agacée avant, mais cette fois elle était littéralement bouillonnante ...

"Rose?"

La voix d'Alice était douce, avec un soupçon d'inquiétude.

"J'ai essayé Alice, j'ai vraiment essayé, mais ils ..." (Elle montra la porte avec son doigt) "ne veulent pas écouter ... les trois rois du bricolage ..."

Bricolage?

Maintenant j'étais intriguée.

Que faisaient Edward, Emmett et Jasper dans la chambre d'Alice?

"Des hommes" ricana Rosalie, puis quand elle passa, ajouta: "Oh, Salut Bella".

Rosalie était vraiment une énigme; j'aimais bien ça.

Avant que nous avancions, la douce voix d'Edward passa à travers les murs.

"Emmett, tu devrais utiliser un marteau pour ça ..."

La voix d'Emmett, moins douce et beaucoup plus comique, a répondu: "Mais non, je peux utiliser mon poing".

Alice soupira: "Très bien Bella, il est temps de parler aux trois rois du bricolage ..." s'emparant de ma main, elle ouvrit la porte et nous dirigea à l'intérieur.

Ce que j'ai vu ensuite m'amena à sourire, alors que j'essayais aussitôt d'étouffer un rire.

Un grand lit était dressé contre un des murs de la chambre d'Alice.

En fait, en partie dressé.

Il manquait encore deux pieds, et il y avait un grand écart à l'emplacement du matelas.

Emmett était assis les jambes croisées sur le sol. Avec un pied sur les genoux.

Jasper était assis à côté de lui, penché sur ce qui ressemblait à des instructions, même si elles étaient un peu froissées. Je les regardais alors que Jasper essayait d'aplanir le morceau de papier sur ses genoux.

Edward se tenait derrière ses frères, tenant ce que je supposais être des lattes en bois qui maintiendrait le matelas.

Emmett avait un petit sourire satisfait.

Jasper le regardait inquiet.

Edward avait l'air ... un peu stressé. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il puisse être dans cet état. Comme d'habitude, il était impeccable, mais ses cheveux semblaient être encore plus en désordre qu'à la normale, comme s'il avait passé des heures à passer ses doigts à travers son cuir chevelu.

"Les gars?" demanda Alice.

Emmett fût le premier à parler.

"Nous aurions fini il y a des heures si Rose avait correctement lu les instructions".

Je me suis retrouvé à sourire une nouvelle fois, il était vraiment impossible de ne pas le faire.

"Vraiment" rétorqua Alice, en haussant les sourcils. Elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches, "Je vous en pris, continuez ..."

Emmett détourna son regard vers le bas et commença à jouer avec le pied qui était sur ses genoux.

"Emmett?"

La voix d'Alice avait une pointe de perplexité, mais il semblait il y avoir autre chose.

Emmett continua, mais il évitait toujours le contact visuel avec nous.

"Le bricolage est un métier d'homme vraiment ... Rose était sur notre route"

Jasper pris la parole, "Rose était un peu en colère contre les taquineries d'Emmett et m'a donné les instructions ..."

Et je regardai les instructions, elle avait du les froisser avant de les donner à Jasper.

Encore une fois, je dû étouffer un rire.

Alice arqua un sourcil.

"Edward" a-t-elle demandé.

Edward haussa les épaules et me regarda.

"Désolé Bella, nous avons ruiné ta surprise".

Donc, c'était ma surprise ... un lit dans la chambre d'Alice.

Je sentis immédiatement mes joues rougir.

Alice me prit la main: "Je vais t'expliquer dans un instant Bella, en attendant ..."

Je regardais Alice, tandis que son regard passait d'Emmett à Edward en passant par Jasper.

"Les gars, puis-je vous faire confiance pour finir cette tâche?"

Jasper et Edward hochèrent instantanément la tête.

Emmett détourna le regard, "Dis-Edward est-ce que je peux utiliser mon poing pour fixer les clous, je ..."

Edward lui coupa la parole, "C'est précisément ce qui a causé le problème, Emmett. Tu as tapé trop fort sur le clou et tu as fendu le bois, c'est ce que Rosalie essayait de te faire comprendre..."

"Ils ne disent pas comment réparer du bois fendu là dedans" interrompis Jasper, pointant un doigt vers le papier froissé qui était sur ses genoux.

"Nous pouvons mettre de la colle" a répondu Emmett.

Edward soupira. "Penses-tu vraiment que ce serait sans danger pour Bella de dormir dans un lit qui tient avec de la colle?"

Emmett se mit à rire, "Et dormir dans une chambre avec un vampire est-il plus sûre Edward?"

Jasper se leva brusquement. "Je pense que nous avons tous besoin de nous calmer, et de mettre les choses au clair Emmett. La colle ne nous aidera pas..."

Alice soupira: "Je me fiche du comment vous allez terminer, les gars, mais juste finissez le. "

Je regardais Jasper et Edward s'échanger des sourires, je ne pus m'empêcher de les rejoindre.

Alice continua, "Oh, et Emmett, peut-être devrais-tu trouver Rose et la remercier pour son aide".

Emmett renifla. "Son aide? Tu veux dire pour les bâtons dans les roues? Elle ..."

Alice lui coupa la parole et agita sa main en l'air, "m'en fiche Emmett, juste excuse toi".

Emmett hocha la tête, "Oui chef ..."

Alice me reprit la main et me tira hors de la pièce.

Lentement, nous avons descendus les escaliers et nous nous retrouvions dans le salon. Alice s'assit et me fit signe de venir me joindre à elle.

"Je suis vraiment désolé Bella, je dois t'expliquer ce qui vient de se passer".

J'hochais la tête.

Alice prit une profonde inspiration, un acte que je trouvais attachant.

"Je me demandais ... eh bien, en espérant que tu veuilles ..."

D'une voix faible.

Je m'approchais un peu plus et lui sourit.

Alice me prit la main, " si tu voulais dormir ici ce soir ? Nous pourrions regarder un DVD, nous faire livrer une pizza, et peut être que Rose aimerait se joindre à nous…. Je n'ai jamais eu de soirée pyjama entre filles avant… évidement… je ne mange pas… mais ... "

Alice s'arrêta et se leva.

" J'ai tout gâché, n'est-ce pas ? ", a-t-elle demandé, alors qu'elle se retourna vers moi.

Je tendis la main pour attraper sa main et la tirais vers moi.

Je n'avais jamais vu Alice si…nerveuse... avant. Je fus immédiatement encore plus séduite par elle.

"Alice, je veux bien" ai-je simplement répondu.

Alice rayonnait, "Vraiment?"

"Vraiment, mais je voudrais poser une question ... un nouveau lit?"

Alice sourit d'un air penaud. "Eh bien, tu as probablement du remarquer que j'avais juste un petit canapé-lit avant... Je n'ai pas besoin d'un vrai lit, parce que je ne dors pas"

Je fronçais les sourcils, "pas du tout?"

Alice continua: "Non, nous n'avons pas besoin de sommeil, nous avons simplement ... besoin de nous reposer, enfin je suppose".

Alice ne dormait pas.

Je corrigeai aussitôt mes pensées.

Les vampires ne dormaient pas.

Et Alice n'avait pas de lit.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

"Tu as installé un lit pour moi?"

Alice hocha la tête, "tu aimes? Ça devait être une surprise".

Je souri, "Alice, je l'aime, peut-être même plus quand les Rois du bricolage auront fini de le mettre sur pieds".

Nous rime toutes les deux.

Je me sentais d'humeur taquine, alors je continuais.

"Ça va être sympa d'avoir un lit double pour moi toute seule..."

Alice me donna un coup dans les côtes.

"Tu pourras me faire un peu de place pour moi aussi, j'y tiens ..."

Je lui souris, "oh, je pense que cela peut s'arranger".

**Aucune arrière pensée bien sure ^^!**


	31. Contemplation!

**Tout d'abord je tiens absolument désolé pour cet affreux retard impardonnable! Disons que la rédaction de mon rapport et mon oral m'ont pris beaucoup de temps! aujourd'hui je suis en vacance j'espère par conséquent avoir plus de temps pour traduire! C'est pas gagné car maintenant que je suis dans la vie active ma mère me met la pression pour que je trouve du travail! Bref trève de blabla! ce chapitre est court et je vais essayer de vous publier la suite au plus vite avec l'aide de ma Beta ( ;-) Vilou )!**

**Alice2 : Me revoilà ;-), je pense que ton chapitre préféré sera le 34 tu verras, j'en dis pas plus...**

**Vilou : ça sert pas à grand chose les muscles sans cerveau...**

**jessymoi : disons qu'elle pense à tout ^^!**

**prefabsprout : toujours au RDV, faudra vraiment que tu me dises ce que veux dire ton pseudo ça me torture à chaque fois...**

**Mina77 : oui j'ai bien ris aussi en le lisant ce chapitre!**

**lily : c'est bon j'ai eu ta review ;-) merci beaucoup de me suivre...**

**Morgane : merci pour les liens, je suis quand même déçu que pour Age doesn't matter in love ne soit pas fini je reste sur ma fin, Alice peut pas retourner avec Jasper! pour les autres j'ai pas encore eu le temps de lire :$**

**alicelovebella : contente que ça te plaise toujours autant!**

**MilieMaggie : moi aussi me suis bien marrée! tu sais les gars des fois ils sont pas bien clair...**

**.**

**Bonne Lecture!**

**.**

**Chapitre 31 - Contemplation**

**Alice PDV**

Enfin, le lit était installé.

J'avais emmené Bella chez elle, pour qu'elle puisse rassembler ses affaires et demander à son père si elle pouvait rester à la maison pour ce soir. Je l'avais laissée seule, un peu à contrecœur, parce que j'avais besoin de chasser. Je ne mis pas longtemps à étancher ma soif, maintenant j'étais dans ma chambre, à regarder le lit ...

"Alors, Al qu'est-ce que t'en penses? Impressionnée ou quoi?"

La voix d'Emmett s'infiltra dans mes pensées.

Il continua.

"Je sais qu'il a fallu un peu plus de temps que prévu, mais nous y sommes arrivés finalement".

Je lui souris.

"Oui, en insistant sur le mot finalement ... mais merci, merci à tous".

Je regardai Emmett, Jasper, puis Edward, qui me retourna mon sourire.

Jasper prit la parole, un sourire ironique sur le visage.

"J'ai été major de l'Armée des Confédérations, à donner quotidiennement des instructions et des ordres sur une base, mais ça ..." il désigna le lit, et la grande boîte dans lequel avait été emballé le lit "c'était plus difficile".

Emmett se mit à rire, "Mec, tu es fou".

Jasper secoua la tête, "Emmett, tu n'as aucune idée d'à quel point il m'était difficile de lire ceci (il agita les instructions en papier dans les airs) et de vous les faire comprendre ... tu as du mal à comprendre les instructions... "

Edward se mit à rire.

Emmett fronça les sourcils, "Rose a été celle qui a posé problème, et non pas moi ... c'est elle qui s'est perdue ..."

Jasper poursuivit, "Je ne discuterai pas de ça avec toi, j'ai participé à des guerres de grand vampire du Sud, mais Rosalie, elle est bien plus intimidante que n'importe quel vampire contre lesquels j'ai combattu...(?)"

Emmett hocha la tête en signe d'accord.

"Eh bien, je pense toujours que vous devriez la remercier, qu'elle a juste essayé de vous aider, et je soupçonne que si vous l'aviez laissé faire, tout cela aurait été terminé avant que Bella et moi n'arrivions".

Emmett et Jasper quittèrent la salle, le premier en marmonnant dans sa barbe.

Je regardai le lit, retournai mon regard vers Edward, qui se tenait maintenant à côté de moi.

"Alice, je suis vraiment désolé que nous n'ayons pas eu le temps de terminer, mais je pense qu'elle a aimé le geste".

J'hochai la tête. Je me suis souvenue du sourire qu'elle avait affiché, quand elle a été témoin des plaisanteries qui avaient eu lieu entre Emmett et moi, et les rougeurs qui étaient apparues sur son visage quand Edward avait présenté ses excuses pour ne pas avoir achevé à temps sa surprise.

"J'aurais aimé que tu puisses lire dans ses pensées" murmurai-je, plus pour moi-même que pour Edward.

Edward sourit de nouveau: "Je n'en ai pas besoin, son regard dit tout ..."

Il a délibérément laissé la phrase en suspens, je me tournai et pointai un doigt dans sa direction.

"Tu as passé trop de temps avec Emmett aujourd'hui".

Edward haussa les épaules, "Peut-être ... eh bien ... euh ... fais juste attention".

Et puis il m'a embrassé.

Je ne m'attendais pas ça de la part d'Edward, mais je lui rendis son étreinte, et je me suis retrouvée à sourire.

Je reculais et hochais la tête, "je le ferais".

J'étais là, assise sur le bout de mon nouveau lit, à penser à Bella.

A penser à ces trois mots qui s'étaient échappés de ses lèvres, un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi.

Bella Swan m'aimait.

Je l'ai vu dans ses yeux et dans son sourire.

Je l'ai entendu de sa propre bouche.

Je l'ai senti dans les battements de son cœur.

Je pourrais y goûter dans ses baisers.

J'étais bénie. J'étais un vampire qui a été sauvé; Bella m'avait protégée par son amour, je ne me sentais plus condamnée ou maudite. J'ai toujours pensé que je serais seule, condamnée pour l'éternité. Et, Bella est apparue, je n'ai jamais voulu la laisser partir. Lentement, je fermai les yeux comme pour me rappeler quand elle était contre moi dans la prairie.

" Je pourrais rester comme ça pour toujours ", avait-elle dit ...

Pour toujours.

Je savais alors que je voulais Bella, pour toujours. Je voulais être à côté d'elle éternellement. Jusqu'à la fin des temps. Je ne pouvais pas être dans un monde si elle n'en faisait pas partie. Donc, je lui avais simplement répondu: " J'aimerais aussi ".

Je ne voulais pas ce que se soit bref, ou temporaire. Je la voulais pour toujours.

Mais il n'y avait qu'une seule façon pour rendre cela possible.

Et je me détestais, même juste pour l'envisager.

Bella était humaine ...

J'en étais extrêmement consciente.

Et Edward aussi, c'est pourquoi il me regardait avec tant d'inquiétude à chaque fois qu'on se voyait.

Rosalie également, ce qui explique pourquoi elle m'avait demandé directement si j'avais déjà pensé à changer Bella.

Jasper savait aussi, c'était comme s'il avait toujours su que j'allais tomber amoureuse de façon non conventionnelle; les vampires ne tombe pas amoureux des humains, ça ne s'était tout simplement jamais produit ... jusqu'à maintenant ...

Carlisle et Esmée n'avaient rien dit à ce sujet, mais j'avais vu la façon dont ils se regardaient les uns les autres à chaque fois que je parlais de Bella, quand elle était avec moi, ou à chaque fois que l'un d'entre eux faisait une remarque à propos de nous ...

Emmett était le seul qui semblait en être inconscient, ou peut-être qu'il avait choisi d'agir de cette façon, c'était peut-être l'option la plus facile pour lui ...

Serait-ce plus facile pour moi?

Avec le temps, serais-je capable d'arrêter de penser à transformer Bella en vampire?

Ou serait-ce de plus en plus difficile?

Avant même que je puisse commencer à y penser, une vision s'imposa à moi, et il n'a pas fallu longtemps pour qu'elle se mette en place.

Bella se tenait dans les bois près de chez elle, et à en juger par le regard sur son visage, elle était loin d'être heureuse ... qui était avec elle? Je ne pouvais pas en voir plus, la brume les entourait ... mais sa voix résonnait dans mon cerveau ", Jake, non ..."

Jake.

J'ai immédiatement compris, et avant que mon esprit puisse commencer à organiser ce que je venais de voir, j'étais en train d'accélérer sur la route comme possédé par un démon.

A ce moment, je ne savais pas qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre qui regardait Bella, quelqu'un qui n'était pas Jake.

Quelqu'un qui désirait le sang de Bella ...

**Alors? review pour me dire si vous me pardonner?**


	32. Exposition!

**Coucou voici la suite comme promis! Je tiens à préciser qu'étant en vacance scolaire (ou à la recherche d'emploi faut voir ^^) je risque de publier au compte goutte ou si j'ai personne sur le traduire plusieurs chapitre en même temps et vous publier au fur et à mesure! Bref tout ça pour dire que les publication risque d'être irrégulière, mais ne vous inquiétaient pas je n'oublie aucune de mes fictions que je compte toutes continuer! Juste il me faudrait des journées de 32h sans la fatigues ^^!**

**Vilou : tu vois même en restant anonyme je te reconnais! héhé! Emmett n'est pas débile c'est juste un gosse dans un corps d'adulte vampire ^^! et je suis d'accord avec toi pour Jake! femslash huuum laisse moi réfléchir! peut être bientôt ^^!**

**anonyme du 2/7/12 : je suis d'accord avec toi c'était un bon chapitre ça! qui est-ce? bonne question perso je sais puisque j'ai lu mais je te laisse le soin de découvrir par toi même tout au long des chapitres à venir!**

**Morgane : je lui ai envoyé un message mais j'ai pas eu de reponse pour savoir si elle compte continuer! ok pour tes 2 autres fictions!**

**jessymoi : je crois que ce traqueur attise la curiosité de beaucoup de monde ^^! merci pour la review!**

**anonyme du 29/6/12 : Merci pour le compliment j'en ferais part à l'auteur de la fiction! c'est très agréable de recevoir une telle review! ps : je vend pas du rêve je le donne à qui veut le prendre ;-)**

**alicelovebella : toujours là au RDV c'est gentil de ta part! j'espère que cette suite te plaira!**

**prefabsprout : Sadique où ça? plus que 62 chapitres à traduire pour connaître ton secret ^^! c'est motivant!**

**Alice2 : désolé de pas avoir publié avant mais bon manque de temps et de motiv' ! j'espère que tu passes de bonne vacance tu découvriras ce chapitre en revenant! j'espère aussi que le 34 sera publié pour toi sinon faudra attendre ^^!**

**MiliMaggie : Oo une partie au lit? serai-tu en train de réclamer un lemon? et oui désolé c'est pas encore pour tout de suite! bientôt je te promet!**

**.**

**Bonne Lecture!**

**. **

**Chapitre 32 – exposition**

**Bella PDV**

Je sorti de la maison et me précipitai vers mon camion. J'étais tellement concentrée sur Alice, son visage inondait mon esprit, je ne remarquai pas Jake qui se tenait à proximité. Quand il parla, j'eu un sursaut

"As-tu du temps pour faire un brin de causette"?

Je me suis arrêtée au camion puis j'ai regardé autour de moi.

"Désolé Bella, je ne voulais pas te faire peur".

Jake se mit à rire alors que je jetais mon sac par la fenêtre ouverte et me dirigeais vers lui.

"Pas de soucis, je ne te voyais pas ..."

Jake sourit. "Je ne suis pas difficile à manquer, pourtant?" demanda-t-il.

Je ris puis lui répondit "Non, je suppose que non, tu as pris des hormones de croissance ou quelque chose dans le genre, je suis sûre que tu as pris quelques centimètres de plus depuis la dernière fois que nous avons parlé?"

Jake secoua la tête, "Nah, j'ai juste eu une poussée de croissance, c'est tout".

J'hochais la tête, ajoutant: "Quoi de neuf?"

Jake se déplaça en direction des bois situé sur le côté de la maison.

"Allons marcher, je sais que tu es sur le point partir. " dit-il tout en pointant le sac que je venais de jeter dans le camion "mais ça ne prendra pas longtemps, j'ai juste besoin de te parler ".

Je regardais ma montre. Alice était en train de m'attendre, mais je pensais que quelques minutes de plus ne feraient pas de mal. Par ailleurs, le regard qu'affichait Jake, me suggérait qu'il avait vraiment besoin de me parler.

"Bien sûr, vas-y je te suis".

Je l'accompagnais dans les bois " est-ce que tout va bien Jake?"

Jake continuait de marcher, jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions à une petite clairière.

"Jake?" Demandais-je à nouveau.

Jake se retourna et s'assit sur une souche d'arbre.

"C'est moi qui devrait te poser cette question, est-ce que tout va bien chez toi ? "

"Tout est parfait" répondis-je.

Jake mit ses coudes sur ses jambes et se prit la tête dans les mains.

"Je pense qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche dans ce que tu dis".

Quelque chose qui cloche ?

Puis il a continué.

"Tu traînes avec des vampires, c'est loin d'être une situation idéale, si tu me demandes ..."

"Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir demandé Jake".

Jake se leva brusquement: "Ecoutes Bella, je pense que tu devrais garder les pieds sur Terre en ce qui concerne la réalité ".

Je le regardais dans les yeux, "Mes pieds sont fermement plantés là où ils doivent être. Je suis tout à fait consciente"

Jake soupira: "D'accord, mais regardons le tableau un peu mieux, le pouvons-nous?"

J'haussais les épaules et m'assit contre l'arbre qui se situait derrière moi.

"Je sais que tu penses que je me mêle de ce qui me regarde pas, mais quel genre d'ami serais-je si je ne parlais pas de ça avec toi? Je suis inquiet pour toi".

Je soupirai de nouveau.

"Jake, je ne sais pas combien de fois je dois te dire ça: Alice ne me fera aucun mal, ni même quiconque de sa famille ".

Jake secoua la tête "Pardonnes-moi si je ne partage pas ta conviction, Bella"

Je me sentais fatigué.

Tout ce que je voulais, c'était qu'Alice me prenne dans ses bras et qu'on court ensemble, peu importe où.

Jake se leva et vint vers moi, il se mordit la lèvre.

"Je suis désolé Bella. Je ne peux pas ignorer ce que je ressens, pour elle... eux ... toi ..."

Moi?

Je devais avoir l'air confuse, je me sentais certainement confuse.

Jake continua, "Tu n'en as aucune idée, vraiment?"

Je fronçais les sourcils: "Je suis fatigué Jake, et j'ai besoin d'aller quelque part..."

Avant que je ne sache ce qui se passait, la main de Jake était sur ma joue.

J'étais stupéfaite.

Son toucher était doux, mais il ne m'envoyait pas de petits chocs électriques tout le long de la colonne vertébrale comme lorsqu'Alice le faisait.

"Tu serais plus en sécurité avec moi" a-t-il murmuré.

Toujours est-il que j'en restais scotchée.

"Jake?"

Pour la deuxième fois cet après-midi, les gestes de Jake me choquèrent, il se pencha, ses lèvres écrasant les miennes.

Okay.

Jake m'embrassait.

M'embrassait ...

Je me suis tout de suite écartée et le repoussai en posant mes mains contre sa poitrine.

"Non" ai-je simplement répondu.

"Bella, je ..."

"NON" répondis-je, cette fois plus ferme.

Je ne pouvais pas croire ce qui venait de se passer.

"Je ne peux pas m'excuser pour ce qui vient d'arriver Bella, parce que je voulais t'embrasser ... Je ..."

Je secouais la tête, si vigoureusement que cela me fit presque mal.

"Tu as peut-être voulu, mais moi pas, je suis désolée Jake, mais tu dois savoir ... je l'aime".

La douleur creusa ses traits.

J'ai continué, "Je suis amoureuse d'Alice".

La douleur de Jake fut vite remplacée par de la colère.

"Incroyable, tu es amoureuse d'une sangsue. Es-tu folle?"

Avant que je ne puisse répondre, quelqu'un d'autre parla, et la voix était loin d'être enchantée.

"Et je suppose que si c'était avec toi ce serait plus rationnel"?

Alice.

Jake leva les bras en l'air. "Tu ne peux pas rester à l'écart de ça, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne te fais pas à l'idée que Bella soit seule avec moi? Serais-tu inquiète que Bella veuille être avec moi au lieu de toi?"

Alice le regarda ... furieusement.

Je me mordis la lèvre, alors que ses yeux se déplaçaient de Jake à moi. Et puis elle a souri. Je laissai échapper un soupire de soulagement, je n'étais pas sûre qu'elle ait vu le baiser, mais je ne voulais certainement pas qu'elle pense que je l'avais encouragé ...

"Est-ce que ça va Bella".

Sa voix était calme à ce moment.

La voix de Jake interrompu toute réponse que j'aurais pu lui fournir.

"Je l'ai embrassée, Alice. Je ne lui ai pas fait de mal".

Je la regardais, quand un grognement s'échappa des lèvres d'Alice. Ses yeux étaient plus sombres maintenant, et ses poings étaient serrés le long de son corps. Elle semblait être légèrement secouée.

Je me suis tout de suite déplacée à côté d'elle.

"Je vais bien, Alice vraiment ..."

Encore une fois, elle grogna, mais baissa lentement la tête et elle sembla se calmer.

Un peu.

Ma main était sur la sienne, alors que mes doigts cajolaient doucement les siens. Immédiatement, ses doigts se sont mêlés aux miens.

"Regardes-moi" murmurai-je.

Alice sursauta et plongea ses yeux dans les miens.

Je lui souris, "Tout va bien, Jake sait ce que je ressens, n'est-ce pas Jake ..."

Je regardais Jake, qui secoua la tête de haut en bas.

"Tu ne sais pas comment tu te sens Bella, tu es confuse ..."

Alice grogna encore, cette fois plus fort que je n'avais jamais entendu auparavant. Rapidement, elle se dégagea de moi.

Je regardais quand elle s'élança sur Jake. Restant à quelques centimètres de lui, ses mots étaient bien piquants et lâché avec une pointe de venin.

"Ne fréquentes plus jamais Bella".

Jake resta silencieux.

"Écoutez, je pense qu'il est temps pour nous d'y aller, le soleil se couche " ma voix était ferme, même si je me sentais complètement faible intérieurement; le jour était bien présent.

"Alice, ramène-moi ..."

Alice était à côté de moi avant même que je ne puisse finir ma phrase.

"...à la maison".

Jake secoua la tête à nouveau: "Alors, maintenant tu appelles l'antre des Cullen ta maison?"

Je sentis mon corps trembler légèrement, et cette fois c'est Alice qui me réconforta.

"Bella?" sa voix était douce et tempérée, loin de ressembler à la manière dont je me sentais intérieurement.

"J'en ai assez de tout ça Jake". Je laissais la main d'Alice et me dirigeai vers lui.

J'étais en train de bouillir.

Jake a fait un pas en arrière, il avait clairement remarqué la fureur sur mon visage. "Bella, je ..."

"Assez" ma voix était emplie d'émotion.

"N'en dis pas plus, Jake. Comprends au moins ça, et comprends-moi. C'est ma vie et je suis libre de la mener comme je l'entends, et je choisis de la passer avec Alice et sa famille. Ne sois plus indiscrets, Jake et ne critique plus ceux que j'aime... ".

Jake ne bougeait pas, ou ne répondait pas. Il était simplement debout, à me regarder. Je continuai.

"Tu es mon ami, Jake mais cette intrusion constante me rend folle; maintenant il va falloir que tu choisisses, soit tu me prends avec Alice, ou tu ne me prends pas du tout".

Je tremblais encore quand Alice glissa sa main froide dans la mienne, et m'attira vers elle.

"Allons Bella" murmura-t-elle.

Lentement nous nous sommes retournés et nous nous éloignions de Jake, qui essayait toujours de comprendre ce que j'avais dit.

"Tu peux lui dire de sortir maintenant, Alice".

Les mots de Jake flottaient vers nous, quand Alice se retourna lentement.

Jake continua, son visage guère réjouissant. " Tu n'étais pas obligée d'amener quelqu'un? Qu'est-ce que c'est? Inquiète au cas où je t'aurais causé du tort?"

J'étais confuse, et en regardant Alice je vis qu'elle l'était encore plus.

"Je ne comprends pas" répondit-elle simplement, un froncement de sourcils apparaissant sur son visage.

"Je ne peux pas le sentir, Alice, qui est-ce, Edward?"

Alice secoua la tête, ajoutant: "Je n'ai amené personne ..."

Bon, d'accord avant j'étais confuse, mais maintenant j'étais abasourdi. Le sentir? De quoi est-ce que Jake était en train de parler?

Je regardais Jake qui désigna un bosquet à côté de nous. Alice suivi du regard. Lentement, elle pencha la tête sur le côté.

Son froncement de sourcils se transforma en ce qui ressemblait à de la panique, mais avant que je puisse lui demander ce qui se passait, son visage revint à la normale.

"Je n'ai apporté personne Jake ... mais je le sens aussi ... "

Maintenant c'était au tour de Jake de froncer les sourcils.

"Tu veux dire ..."

Alice le coupa aussitôt " je prends Bella à la maison ..."

Je m'attendais à ce que Jake proteste, et j'étais un peu choqué quand il hocha la tête.

"D'accord ..."

Alice prit ma main dans la sienne, et me tira doucement.

"Alice?"

Le regard d'Alice vacilla de Jake à moi, "Soit prudent" murmura-t-elle. Au début, je pensais qu'elle me parlait, et puis je réalisais que ses paroles étaient adressées à Jake.

Jake renifla, "c'est pas une sangsue qui va me faire peur".

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" Ai-je demandé à nouveau, alors que Jake disparu dans les bois.

"Laisse moi te conduire à la maison, et je vais tout t'expliquer alors".

J'hochais la tête. Alice semblait ... tendue.

"Est-ce Que ça va Alice ?" demandai-je.

Alice hocha la tête, ajoutant: "ça ira une fois qu'on sera sortie d'ici"

**Un petit mot pour me motiver?**


	33. Annotation!

**Je suis sincèrement désolé, en fait je pense qu'il n'y a aucune excuse pour ne pas avoir publié plus tôt. j'ai sérieusement pensé à supprimer et arrêter cette fiction mais je me suis dis que j'avais pris un engagement vis à vis des lecteurs et qu'ils ont le droit de connaître la fin de l'histoire. Je ne peux pas vous promettre que je vais publier régulièrement mais voilà la suite. Vous avez le droit de me fustiger. **

**Merci à tous!**

**Chapitre 33 - Annotation**

J'ai enlevé mon sac à dos du camion, et je suis monté dans la voiture d'Alice, et on se dirigeait vers l'autoroute. De toute évidence, quelque chose n'allait pas. Alice était restée collé à moi depuis que nous nous sommes éloignés de Jake, et même maintenant, pendant qu'elle conduisait, une main tenait toujours la mienne.

"Tu as eu une vision".

C'était une déclaration, pas une question.

Alice hocha la tête.

"Qu'as-tu vu?"

Cette fois Alice me regarda.

"Je pouvais entendre ta voix, je savais que tu étais avec lui ... Je ne savais pas ce qu'il allait faire, si ...".

Le baiser.

"Je ne savais pas non plus" répondis-je honnêtement, tandis que le pouce d'Alice commença à caresser ma main.

Nous serions bientôt chez les Cullen.

Alice éteint le moteur et s'est déplacé de son siège de sorte qu'elle soit face à moi.

"Il t'a embrassé".

J'acquiesçai.

Alice baissa les yeux.

J'ai enlevé ma main de la sienne et levai les doigts pour prendre son menton, et l'inclinais vers moi.

"Je n'ai pas répondu à son baiser Alice".

Alice sourit, "Je sais ... Je suis juste ..."

Sa voix s'éteignit, comme si elle pensait aux bons mots à dire.

J'ai attendu pour qu'elle continue.

"Je suis jalouse ..."

Je l'ai interrompu, "Tu n'as aucune raison de l'être, il n'essaiera pas de nouveau ..."

Alice s'est penché un peu plus vers moi. "Oh Bella, Tu décuples mes émotions; Je t'aime tellement, la pensée que quelqu'un d'autre puisse venir entre nous ..."

J'ai placé mon doigt contre ses lèvres froides.

"Personne, et rien, ne viendra entre nous".

Alice sourit à nouveau, "Je suis pathétique, n'est-ce pas ?" elle a chuchoté.

J'ai souri, puis j'ai ajouté "Alice, si les rôles étaient inversés, et qu'il essaierait de t'embrasser, je serais probablement en train de lui briser la mâchoire ..."

Alice rit, sa mélodie faisant écho autour de la voiture.

"Bella Swan, je ne pensais pas que tu avais cela en toi!" dit-elle, son sourire encore plus large qu'auparavant.

"Je peux être un véritable mystère." répondis-je, tandis qu'elle posa son front contre le mien.

"Et j'ai hâte de le résoudre" a-t-elle chuchoté, avant que ses lèvres viennent se poser sur les miennes.

Ses lèvres quittèrent les miennes trop tôt.

"Bella, il faut ..."

J'acquiesçai.

Je savais qu'il fallait y aller.

"Allons à l'intérieur, nous avons besoin de parler à Carlisle".

J'ai suivi Alice à l'intérieur.

Rosalie était assise dans le salon, une manette de jeux à la main. Emmett était à côté d'elle.

"Le meilleur des trois" Emmett suggéra, alors que Rose secouait la tête.

"Non, c'est un jeu inutile, et ça m'ennuie".

Emmet plaça un grand bras autour d'elle.

"Rose, s'il te plaît je déteste jouer contre l'ordinateur, il gagne toujours ..."

"Tout comme moi" elle l'interrompit, un sourire apparaissant sur son beau visage.

"Ouais, eh bien ...". La voix de Emmett s'estompa alors qu'il nous repéra Alice et moi.

"Bella, tu veux jouer?"

Avant que je puisse répondre, Alice secoua la tête.

"J'ai besoin de vous parler, à tout le monde, c'est urgent".

Rosalie était immédiatement à côté d'Alice.

"Tout va bien?" elle a demandé, en regardant vers moi. J'ai haussé les épaules. Je ne savais pas exactement ce qui n'allait pas, mais ça avait l'air sérieux.

Alice fronça les sourcils, "Ils étaient dans les bois" Elle murmura, alors que sa voix diminua.

Rosalie hocha la tête, "Emmett, va à l'étage chercher Edward et Jasper, maintenant."

Je m'attendais à une réplique humoristique de la part d'Emmett. Au contraire, il hocha la tête, avec un air sinistre sur son visage.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe" J'ai demandé d'une voix rauque.

"Asseyons-nous" répondit Alice, ajoutant "Rose, peux-tu aller chercher Carlisle et Esmée?"

Rose sortie de la pièce.

Nous étions seuls.

"Je devine que ce n'est pas à propos du baiser de Jake" ai-je plaisanté, alors qu'Alice se tourna vers moi.

"J'aurai préféré que ce soit la cas" répondit-elle simplement, les Cullen sont entrés dans la pièce.

Carlisle était immédiatement debout en face de nous.

"Alice, tu dois me dire ce qui est arrivé ... N'oublie rien ..."

Alice hocha la tête, "J'ai eu une vision, à propos de Bella ... elle était dans les bois ... avec Jake".

Tous les yeux étaient sur moi.

Alice a continué, "Je ... eh bien, je suis allé trouver Bella, elle avait besoin de moi ...".

"Pourquoi?" Emmett interrompit, avec un regard sévère.

"Ce n'est pas ce qui importe pour l'instant Emmett" Carlisle intervient, sentant sans doute le malaise qui rayonnait de moi.

"Au diable cela" Emmett continua en me regardant, et en ajoutant "Si ce mec a essayé de te faire du mal, je vais ...".

Alice l'arrêta.

"Il ne lui a pas fait de mal. Donc, laissons juste cela de côté, d'accord?"

Emmett semblait vouloir ajouter quelque chose quand Rosalie a pris la parole.

"D'accord, continue Alice ..."

Alice a pris ma main dans la sienne.

"Je suis arrivée, et Bella et moi avons décidé de laisser Jake ... et puis il a senti que quelqu'un nous regardait ... il l'a senti Carlisle, pas moi ... qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec moi?"

La question d'Alice était pressante.

Carlisle s'accroupit devant nous.

"Alice, tes pensées étaient sur Bella ... essaies de comprendre, lorsque tu te concentres sur quelqu'un si intensément comme tu le fais, il est possible de louper des choses ..."

Alice secoua la tête, "Mais j'aurais dû le sentir ... au début Jake pensait que c'était toi, Edward".

Je regardai Edward, qui fixait Alice, sans doute en train de lire dans ses pensées.

Alice continua, "Je lui ai dit… je lui ai dit que j'étais venue seule ... et il a su que c'était quelqu'un d'autre ... un autre vampire ..."

Un autre vampire.

Et il était resté là à nous regarder.

Je me suis immédiatement raidi, tandis qu'Alice se tourna vers moi.

"Tu étais en sécurité avec moi, Bella. Tu es en sécurité avec moi" murmura-t-elle.

"Je sais" répondis-je, et je serrai sa main, "Tu n'as pas besoin de me rassurer Alice, je sais que je suis en sécurité".

Alice hocha la tête et regarda Carlisle.

Carlisle se leva lentement.

"Bella, tu dois savoir ... ces vampires ... ils, quel qu'ils soient ... ils ne sont pas comme nous ...».

J'ai lentement commencé à comprendre.

"Ils boivent du sang humain" ai-je répondu.

Carlisle hocha la tête.

Mes pensées ce sont tournée vers toutes les personnes qui avaient disparues, ce dont mon père m'avait parlé.

"Les personnes portées disparues dans le comté voisin ..." ma voix s'éteignit.

"Oui, je le crains, il semble que ces vampires nomades soit à Forks en ce moment" Carlisle a repondu doucement alors que son regard s'installa vers Edward.

"Ce soir, tu restes ici Bella, comme Alice avait prévu, Rosalie et Esmée resteront aussi. Edward, Emmett et Jasper, vous viendrez avec moi, nous avons besoin de suivre ces vampires, pour voir de quel côté ils se dirigent".

Tout le monde a commencé à parler, mais mon esprit se rappelait ce qui s'était passé dans les bois.

"Qu'en est-il de Jake" J'ai demandé doucement.

Tout le monde s'arrêta de parler.

"Il savait ... comment savait-il? Et nous l'avons laissé, Alice ... il est entré dans les bois? Était-il fou?"

Alice posa sa main sur ma joue, se déplaçant vers moi, elle murmura.

"Jake va bien, Bella Je te le promets. Il y a quelque chose qu'il doit te dire; Quelque chose que je ne peux pas t'avouer, parce qu'il me dirait que je vous ai révélé son secret, et je ne peux pas faire ça, je lui ai promis que je ne le ferais pas ».

Jake avait un secret?

"Mais il n'est pas un vampire, n'est-ce pas?" ai-je demandé en plaisantant.

Emmett renifla.

"Emmett, La ferme" siffla Rosalie.

Alice secoua la tête, "Non, il n'est pas un vampire ... mais nous avons besoin de lui parler ... tu as besoin de lui parler ..."

J'approuvai.

Quel que soit le secret que Jake avait, j'avais besoin de le connaître et le plus tôt sera le mieux.

"Soyez prudent" J'ai demandé.

Esmée tapota mon épaule, "Les garçons savent ce qu'ils font Bella, et ils veillent toujours les uns sur les autres".

J'ai souri. Esmée savait toujours quoi dire.

"Et quand nous le trouverons, ou la, nous le tuerons une bonne fois pour toutes" la voix de Emmett explosé.

Je frémis.

"Il ne faisait que plaisanter Bella" Edwards répondis doucement.

"Pourquoi n'emmènes-tu pasBella dans ta chambre, et la laisser s'installer." Esmée suggéra, alors que les garçons sortirent de la salle.

Alice hocha la tête, prenant ma main dans la sienne, elle me conduisit à sa chambre.

Pendant que nous étions en train de monter les escaliers, je m'arrêtai. Alice me regarda.

"Bella?" a-t-elle demandé.

"Je suis heureuse de rester ici avec toi ce soir" répondis-je.

"Moi aussi" répondit-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

**Voilà, je sais que c'est pas grand chose, mais bon...**


	34. Unité!

**Salut tout le monde, voilà un nouveau chapitre, alors je tiens à m'excuser pour les fautes que vous pourrez croiser au cours de votre lecture. c'est un des chapitre les plus difficile que j'ai à traduire et pour cause, c'est un sexy-time comme les anglais dise, leur langage a ce sujet est assez... bref j'ai du remodeler un peu donc je m'excuse auprès des expert traducteur qui ont lu cette fiction en VO. Mon anglais reste basique.**

**Attention LEMON!**

**bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 34 - Unité

La lune était pleine ce soir. Un léger frisson passa le long de ma colonne vertébrale pendant que je regardais par la fenêtre de la chambre d'Alice. Quelque part, là-bas, il y avait des vampires. Des vampires nomades, comme Carlisle les avait appelés.

Ils.

Il y en avait plus d'un?

Ou était-ce un seul, un solitaire, en ... en train d'attendre pour tendre une embuscade à sa prochaine victime?

J'en frémis encore.

Quelque part, là-bas, il y avait Carlisle.

Et Emmett.

Et Jasper.

Et Edward.

J'ai prié en silence pour qu'ils soient tous en sain et sauf.

J'ai aussi remercié un être céleste qu'Alice ne se soit pas joint à eux.

Alice m'avait emmenée dans sa chambre, avant de retourner en bas pour aller me chercher un verre.

Donc j'étais là.

A Attendre.

Bien que, pour quelle raison, je n'étais pas sûr.

J'ai entendu la porte s'ouvrir, et me suis retournée

Alice.

"Est-ce que ça va Bella" a-t-elle demandé, sa question rempli de préoccupation.

Je marchais à travers la pièce et m'assit sur le lit.

Alice m'a rejoint et me remit le verre.

Lentement, je pris une gorgée.

"Aujourd'hui a été une journée intéressante ..." répondis-je, tandis que je prenais une autre gorgée.

Alice hocha la tête.

" J'aimerais aller voir Jake demain".

Alice acquiesça de nouveau.

"Et ... J'aimerais que tu viennes avec moi?"

Alice sourit. "Bien sûr" répondit-elle, et ajouta: "Il se peut qu'il ne veuille pas de moi".

Maintenant, c'était à mon tour de sourire, "Je m'en fous" ai-je répondu, en prenant une dernière gorgée de la boisson, plaçant le verre sur la table de chevet qui était également apparu depuis ma dernière visite de la chambre d'Alice.

"Je suis désolé que nous n'ayons plus notre soirée entre fille Bella, Rosalie a rejoint les garçons ... "

Sa voix baissa en volume, puis elle soupira.

"C'est bon, tu es ici avec moi, c'est tout ce qui compte" ai-je répondu honnêtement.

Esmée était en bas, attendant patiemment leur retour.

"Veux-tu que j'allume la lumière?" Alice demanda, alors qu'elle se rapprocha de moi.

"Non ... J'aime bien comme ça" répondis-je.

La pièce était sombre, mais je pouvais facilement voir le visage d'Alice que le clair de lune éclairait par la fenêtre, illuminant encore plus sa beauté. J'ai senti ses lèvres effleuraient mon front, avant de descendre sur le côté de mon cou. Lentement, puis elle murmura "J'ai besoin de toi Bella" j'acquiesçais silencieusement.

Après tout ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui, j'avais simplement besoin d'elle aussi.

"Puis-Je?" a-t-elle demandé, alors qu'elle se déplaçait en arrière. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées, comme si elles regardaient au plus profond de mon âme. J'ai simplement hoché la tête une nouvelle fois, plaçant provisoirement ma main sur son cœur. "Oui" ai-je répondu simplement.

Alice sourit tandis qu'elle posa sa main sur mon cœur.

"Ton rythme cardiaque est si séduisante Bella" murmura-t-elle, ses yeux cherchant mon visage. Je pouvais sentir la chaleur de mon corps rayonner autour de nous en réponse à sa proximité et son contact.

"Embrasse-moi" murmurai-je, alors que la mâchoire d'Alice se serra un peu, comme si elle se battait pour garder le contrôle.

Mon cœur a continué à battre rapidement sous ses doigts. Lentement, j'ai enlevé mon haut, Alice laissa chuter ses mains sur le côté.

Je n'avais pas peur d'elle, je n'aurais jamais peur d'elle, et j'avais tellement besoin de lui montrer, désespérément. Alors que je jetais ma veste sur le sol, le souffle d'Alice devînt haché tandis que ses yeux s'assombrirent dans un noir d'encre. Un grondement sourd sorti de ses lèvres, le son d'un besoin primaire.

Les mains d'Alice furent bientôt dans mes cheveux, chaque doigt délicat peignant mes mèches, se déplaçant doucement vers le bas de mon dos. J'eus le souffle coupé alors que ses mains erraient sur mon estomac. Puis ses lèvres étaient sur les miennes l'instant d'après, s'embrassant et se caressant. Un faible gémissement s'échappa de ma bouche pendant que ses lèvres bougeaient sur mon cou et ma gorge, se déplaçant lentement vers le creux sensible de mon cou.

"Tellement belle ..." ai-je entendu murmurer tandis que ma main était dans ses cheveux, mes doigts jouer avec ses mèches lisses et soyeuses.

Lentement ma main errait vers le bas, "enlève ça" murmurai-je, Alice obéit, et enleva son haut et son soutien-gorge.

Lentement ma main remonta vers sa clavicule, se déplaçant lentement vers le bas entre ses seins sur le ventre, appréciant la fermeté, le muscle de marbre.

"Tu es belle" murmurai-je, la bouche d'Alice était sur la mienne une nouvelle fois, sa langue s'élançant sur ma lèvre inférieure. J'ai ouvert mes lèvres et l'ai invitée à l'intérieur.

Les mains d'Alice étaient sur mon dos, fortes mais douces à la fois. Elle a émis autant de puissance et de force, mais cela été couplé avec une tendresse incroyable qui m'indiqua qu'elle ne me ferait jamais de mal physiquement.

Lentement la langue d'Alice sonda ma propre bouche lutant dans la bataille. Je pouvais entendre un autre grognement sourd s'échapper de ses lèvres alors qu'elle s'éloigne de ma bouche, enlevant son propre jean, elle le jeta sur le sol alors que je suivais son exemple.

La faim remonta du plus profond de moi-même alors que je voyais Alice vêtu de seulement sa culotte. Je n'avais jamais ressenti cela pour personne d'autre. Sans réfléchir, je tendis la main et frotté un doigt sur le mamelon d'Alice, qui durcit sous mon contact. Alice prit une profonde inspiration, "Bella" sembla-t-elle gémir, tandis que mon regard croisa le sien.

Lentement, j'ai enlevé mon soutien-gorge. Alice laissa échapper un autre souffle saccadé, suivi d'un grondement qui ressembla à du plaisir, elle se pencha et goûta mon mamelon avec sa langue.

"Ton goût ... Je n'ai jamais ... .." sa voix s'éteignit pendant qu'elle a sucé l'autre mamelon.

Je pouvais sentir mon corps avoir des spasmes à son contact, alors qu'une sensation de brûlure a éclaté au fond de moi. Les doigts d'Alice ont remplacés sa langue, ils ont commencé à se déplacer lentement, massant mes seins dans un rythme lents, en cercle, de plus en plus lent, c'était érotique, puis pinça doucement mes tétons.

Je voulais tellement plus, et Alice ne m'a pas déçu quand elle arracha mon string, couvrant mon corps du sien, la peau lisse et marbré. Je pouvais sentir son pied frôler ma jambe dans un rythme qui me fît sentir laborieuse.

"Alice ..."

Ma voix était rauque maintenant, je serrais fortement ses épaules, écartant mes jambes tandis qu'elle s'installait entre mes cuisses. Je pouvais sentir le tissu de sa culotte contre ma chair.

"S'il te plaît, enlève ça" ai-je demandé en saccadé, Alice me regarda, un sourire jouant sur ses lèvres rouges.

"Bientôt, ma douce" Elle murmura, sa bouche couvrant à nouveau mon mamelon.

J'étais en extase.

J'étais amoureuse.

Je pouvais sentir mon corps s'arquer plus vers le haut, alors qu'Alice se déplaçait vers mon autre sein. Je pouvais sentir ses lèvres caresser la pointe et le mordre doucement.

Oh mon Dieu.

"Alice!"

J'étais vraiment en extase.

Je pouvais sentir le sourire d'Alice alors que mon corps se voûtait du lit, à la recherche de plus de contact.

Un surplus d'émotion et de sensation s'élancèrent à travers moi. La douleur et le plaisir.

Je voulais tellement plus.

Alice se recula en arrière, et embrassa le bout de mon nez. Ses yeux étaient une teinte sombre, et puis elle sourit de nouveau, et j'ai senti mon cœur sauter hors de sa cage thoracique.

"Es-tu prête, Bella ?" a-t-elle demandé, un léger froncement de sourcils apparaissant sur son visage, "parce que je ne pourrai bientôt plus m'arrêter..."

J'ai placé mon doigt sur ses lèvres pour la faire taire.

"Ne t'arrêtes surtout pas" ai-je supplié. Je voulais Alice. Je la voulais en moi, pour toujours ...

Alice embrassa rapidement mes lèvres, "Je t'aime Bella Swan" a-t-elle chuchoté, sa voix rempli de faim et de désir.

"Je t'aime Alice Cullen" répondis-je, ma propre voix rauque de besoin.

Lentement Alice embrassa mon cou, inhalant mon parfum tandis que ses lèvres descendirent vers ma poitrine, puis mon estomac avant d'aller plus bas. Mes jambes se séparèrent alors qu'elle plaçait des baisers léger comme de la plume à l'intérieur de ma cuisse, et puis elle a passé ses lèvres sur mon pubis doux, des gémissements de plaisir s'échappaient de mes lèvres.

Je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud et sa langue humide taquinant mon point nerveux, me rendant plus sauvage.

"Alice ...". Je gémis, ma voix totalement méconnaissable à l'heure actuelle.

J'allais mourir de plaisir; mon cerveau hurlait alors qu'elle se leva au-dessus de moi et a rapidement enlevé sa culotte. Se baissant vers moi, mon souffle pris dans la gorge, je pouvais sentir sa propre chaleur contre la mienne.

Pendant un bref instant, je pouvais sentir la panique.

Que faire si je fais quelque chose de mal?

Que faire si je ne pouvais pas donner à Alice le même plaisir qu'elle me donnait librement ?

Mon esprit revînt à la raison. C'était Alice Cullen. Mon Alice Cullen. Et mon corps a exigé pour qu'elle me remplisse, une revendication ...

"S'il te plaît, plus ..." ai-je gémis alors que mes jambes s'écartaient un peu plus. Lentement ma main s'installa sur son nombril, descendant un peu j'ai tracé d'un doigt hésitant jusqu'à la base d'Alice.

Alice ronronnait, "Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que tu me fais ressentir, tout au fond de moi ...». Elle grinça alors que ses doigts remonter au plus profond de mon être, pénétrant doucement ses doigts commençant à me caresser.

Ses yeux étaient fixés sur moi maintenant, et je pouvais voir qu'elle luttait pour ralentir sa sauvagerie.

"Je te fais confiance" ai-je répondu, je la sentais ralentir ses mouvements, ses doigts encore au fond de moi.

Une nouvelle fois mon corps tremblait sauvagement. Alice se baissa sur ma bouche et commença à m'embrasser violemment avec sa langue. Puis ses lèvres étaient de retour sur mes seins, elle les lécha et suça avec vigueur.

Je me sentais tordre de plaisir sous elle, mes gémissements de plaisir faisaient écho tout autour de nous. J'ai senti mes mains griffer les draps sur les côtés alors que ses doigts allaient de plus en plus profondément.

Je pouvais sentir les tremblements de la construction de l'orgasme au plus profond de moi. Les sensations variées dans tout le corps.

Je n'ai jamais imaginé que le toucher d'Alice serait aussi merveilleux.

Les yeux d'Alice étaient de retour sur les miens, alors que mon corps acceptait son don.

"Plus ..." gémis-je, tandis que la bouche d'Alice s'abattait sur la mienne, son baiser plus urgent que jamais. Mes doigts griffaient son dos, jusqu'à ses petites fesses, alors que ses doigts ont continué à me torturer.

Je penchais mon visage vers sa poitrine, taquinant son mamelon avec ma langue, mes mains continuant à ratisser son dos. Je pouvais sentir ses muscles se crisper alors que ses doigts allaient plus vite, sa main libre tirant mes hanches vers les siennes.

Ses doigts s'enfonçaient plus profondément dans mon centre, je sentais mes cuisses s'ouvrir plus largement.

"Tu sens si bon" Alice gémit juste au-dessus de moi, elle s'enfonça contre moi une dernière fois avant que je ne perde complètement le contrôle, bordel de merde ...

Un sourire satisfait apparut sur les lèvres d'Alice, tout en se retirant lentement de moi, se posant à côté de moi, elle m'enveloppa dans son étreinte froide et réconfortante.

"Je t'aime" murmurai-je, penchant la tête sur sa poitrine.

Quelques secondes plus tard, j'ai pu me sentir à la dérive vers le sommeil, contente et heureuse.

"Je vais t'aimer pour l'éternité", murmura-t-elle en retour, alors que mes yeux se fermaient et ses lèvres brossaient les miennes.

**Alors? J'ai pas fais trop d'erreur? dans toutes les fictions anglaise que j'ai lu, j'ai remarqué que les anglais utilise souvent les mêmes expression, cependant j'ai essayé de varier...**


	35. Bella!

**Alors voilà la suite, je dois vous avertir que c'est du sexy times ;)**

**petite (re)précision ceci est une traduction de Eden Storm qui m'a autorisé à la traduire et même si mon anglais est approximatif ej tiens à dire que la traduction tient en compte l'histoire et qu'elle reste la même seule les expressions changent.**

**Twilight ne m'appartient pas **

**Bonne Lecure.**

**Chapitre 35 - Bella**

_**APOV**_

Je regardais Bella attentivement jusqu'à ce que ses paupières s'agitent, et se sont lentement refermée.

J'étais dans un état complet de béatitude.

Et de jubilation.

Le moment euphorique où Bella avait crié mon nom ... j'avais ressenti une fierté incroyable.

Moi.

Elle avait crié mon nom.

Et elle s'était donnée à moi, librement et sans contrainte.

Moi

Un vampire.

Nous étions unis maintenant.

Mentalement, émotionnellement et physiquement.

Rien ne pourrait nous diviser, nos âmes ont été regroupées et personne ne pourrait nous séparer ou rompre notre lien.

Surtout pas Jake.

Mon esprit vagabondait et revînt au baiser.

La façon dont il s'était approché, et revendiqué les lèvres de Bella avec les siennes.

Pour une fraction de seconde, l'alarme avait retentit dans tout mon corps, et si elle lui avait rendu le baiser? Et si elle avait changé d'avis à propos de moi?

Mais quand elle l'a repoussé, je savais que je n'aurais jamais à m'interroger à nouveau sur Bella.

Je savais aussi que j'étais à quelques instants de frapper Jake avec mon poing qui était fermé, prêt à frapper en pleine face.

Comment _osait-il _l'embrasser ...

Je l'ai vu, momentanément. Oh, j'étais petite, mais j'étais forte et puissante aussi, et l'image qui flottait dans mon esprit m'a montré exactement les dommages et les blessures que je pouvais infliger à Jake…

Bella n'avait pas remarqué mon état... et je frémis à l'idée.

Tant de choses s'étaient passé dans cet après-midi.

Peut-être que mon esprit était trop préoccupé avec Jake, et Bella, et _ce baiser_ ...

Je n'étais pas d'un naturel imprudent. Ou facilement distraite.

Mais j'avais été là.

Dans l'intention de retirer Bella des mains de Jake, j'avais raté le parfum, j'avais loupé la présence d'un autre ...

Un Vampire.

Bella s'agita dans son sommeil, mon nom s'échappant de ses douces lèvres.

Aurait-elle été en danger si Jake n'avait pas senti l'autre vampire, se cachant, peut-être nous regardant? Aurais-je été consciente de la menace qui se trouvait dans la clandestinité si Jake n'avait pas été là?

J'ai secoué ma tête lentement, en espérant que le mouvement face disparaître mes pensées et mes préoccupations.

Bella était tout ce qui comptait.

Malgré mon aveuglement initial, rien n'aurait blessé Bella, je ne l'aurai tout simplement pas permis. Bella avait racheté mon âme brisée et m'avait sauvée. Rien, ni personne ne pourrait lui faire du mal. Jamais.

J'ai observé alors qu'elle se blottissait contre moi. La chaleur qu'elle émettait me réconfortait, je n'avais jamais ressenti comme cela auparavant. Lentement, j'ai tiré la couverture sur son corps nu, m'émerveillant de sa forme endormie.

Elle était exquise.

Elle sentait et était appétissante, magnifique et tandis qu'elle s'agita encore une fois, je pouvais sentir mes émotions grimper. Je la voulais encore...

Lentement, j'ai essayé de m'éloigner d'elle, mais tandis que je reculai, ses bras se sont serrés sur mon torse.

Je sentais un sourire apparaître sur mon visage; évidemment Bella avait d'autres idées, même dans son sommeil.

Doucement, j'ai embrassé son front, puis ses lèvres, elle soupira et roula sa jambe sur moi.

Une douce chaleur remonta le long de mon estomac.

Cela allait être plus difficile que je pensais, mon esprit cherchait une solution, alors que Bella soupira de nouveau "Alice ..."

"Taquin" Ai-je chuchoté dans son oreille, avant de me blottir à côté d'elle.

Je voulais tout simplement Bella.

Vivante.

Respirant.

En sécurité.

Comme si elle avait entendu mes pensées, Bella déplaça son visage plus près du mien, les yeux toujours fermés. Je ne pouvais pas lui résister alors je me suis avancée et ai caressé ses lèvres avec les miennes.

Arrête Alice; une petite voix dans mon esprit me grondait.

Bella avait besoin de sommeil.

Mais un sourd gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres, et avant que je puisse revenir en arrière je me suis retrouvé encerclée dans ses bras encore plus serrée qu'auparavant.

Et puis ses yeux s'ouvrirent.

Et elle parlait doucement.

"Permets-moi de t'aimer, Alice".

Les paroles de Bella causé une douce douleur au fond de moi que je n'avais pas ressenti durant toute ma vie.

"Bella" Je me suis entendu gémir pendant que sa langue capturé mes mots, ma bouche, mon souffle ...

Lentement, elle se leva. Je l'ai suivi, pour être arrêtée par ses doigts délicats. Je dus avaler difficilement, une légère trace de venin coulant dans ma gorge.

"Comment te sens-tu?" a-t-elle demandé, toutes les traces d'incertitude disparue maintenant, elle sourit au-dessus de moi.

"Je te veux." Ai-je répondu, bien que ma voix était rauque.

Souriante, elle s'installa au-dessus de moi.

"A mon tour" murmura-t-elle, alors qu'un grondement s'échappa de mes lèvres, ma tentative de gagner une certaine forme de contrôle.

Lorsque sa main effleura la sensibilité de mes mamelons tendus, je me sentais excitée.

"Bella" Me suis-je entendu soupirer alors que ses lèvres se sont fermées sur un de mes mamelons endoloris. Sa bouche et sa langue ont joué jusqu'à ce que mon excitation monte crescendo au-delà de la tolérance.

Je pouvais sentir la perte de contrôle; Je sentais Bella, son touché ... doucement mes doigts se sont déplacés à travers son dos alors qu'elle a continué à lécher mon mamelon. Mon esprit, peut-être pour la première fois, a été rempli d'une chose et une seule chose - Bella.

"Bella, j'ai besoin de toi", je me suis entendu grincer tandis que ses lèvres caressaient les miennes. J'avais besoin de la sentir plus, alors ma main a erré jusqu'à ses fesses. Pressant doucement, un sourire est apparu sur mes lèvres quand j'ai senti Bella gémir contre ma langue.

Bella répondit à ma demande lorsque sa main se déplaça avec détermination plus bas, vers mon cœur. Je pouvais sentir son sourire contre ma bouche alors que son doigt a atteint ma chaleur.

Avec un autre grondement son nom s'échappa de mes lèvres "Bella ...".

Avec plus d'urgence, les lèvres de Bella se sont déplacées sur chaque centimètre de mon visage et de mon cou, les baisers et la dégustation de ceux-ci. Encore une fois, j'ai pleuré pendant qu'elle inséra un autre doigt au fond de moi, se balançant doucement d'abord avant de s'enfoncer plus profondément.

Bella m'envoyait dans un état de frénésie totale, mon besoin me brûlant, alors qu'elle me regarda dans les yeux avec ce sourire que j'aimais beaucoup sur ses lèvres.

"Je t'aime" murmura-t-elle tandis que ses doigts experts ont continué à caresser mon centre.

J'étais hors de contrôle.

L'animal essayait de venir, criant pour la libération.

"Je t'aime" murmurai-je, impuissante contre la gorge de Bella alors que l'orgasme me fauchait.

Doucement Bella se leva et me regarda de nouveau avec ce sourire triste.

Le parfum de notre amour emplissait l'air. Le parfum de Bella m'a presque fait pleurer.

Bella m'avait fait l'amour comme si j'étais quelque chose d'infiniment précieux.

"Tu pleures" l'ai-je entendu haleter, tandis qu'une larme coula sur ma joue.

Je sentis mes yeux clignoter plusieurs fois.

Non, ce n'était pas possible ...

Bella posa un doigt sur ma joue et doucement éloigné la larme; et le porta à ses lèvres, elle goûta.

"Je ne peux pas ... nous ne pleurons pas ..." répondis-je, la confusion se jouant dans mon esprit.

"Goûte" répondit-elle, alors qu'elle plaça ce même doigt sur mes lèvres.

Sel.

Il avait le goût de sel ...

"Tu m'as fait pleurer» répondis-je, ma voix restant perplexe.

"Je t'ai fait mal? Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal ...». A-t-elle demandé, la peur lié dans chaque mot.

Lentement, je m'assis, et embrassait le bout de son doigt.

"Bella Swan, tu as tout fait correctement ... Tu ne vois pas? Tu me fais plus humain ... oh Bella, Je t'aime tellement…"

Bella sourit et revînt à mes côtés, se blottir au plus près de moi. Je pouvais sentir son corps chaud alors que ses doigts ont encerclé ma taille. Elle plaça un baiser sur mon cou, et elle murmura "Tu es la seule à qui je ferais l'amour" ses yeux se fermant et le sommeil la réclamant.

Oui, je voulais tout simplement Bella...

Pour l'éternité.

**?Alors?**


	36. Réponses!

**Merci a tous pour les reviews ça fait plaisir, je suis désolé si je ne prends pas le temps de vous répondre mais je manque de temps. entre le boulot cette traduction, ma copine et la nouvelle fiction que j'écris avec elle bref voici la suite...**

**Bonne Lecture!**

**Chapitre 36 - réponses**

Le soleil passait au travers de la fenêtre, mais mes yeux étaient fixés sur une chose et une seule chose.

Alice.

Elle était debout, regardant le soleil de couleur orange et abricot qui s'élevait dans le ciel.

Elle avait l'air ... en paix.

Elle était également très belle.

Debout, dos à moi, je pouvais voir le flux du soleil caresser ses épaules pâles et son cou délicat, luisant comme la rosée sur des brins d'herbe. Elle portait une veste en jeans cintrée, je continuais à la regarder, mon cœur était en léger flottement quand je me rappelais ce qui s'était passé la veille.

Nous avions fait l'amour; Alice se tourna vers moi, un sourire radieux sur ses lèvres rouges sang, j'ai réalisé que je voulais la prendre dans mes bras encore une fois.

"Bonjour belle endormie " chuchota-telle, tandis qu'elle sautilla à travers la pièce et s'assit sur le bord du lit.

"Bonjour toi" répondis-je avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Sa proximité me fit frissonner de désir.

Alice, ne l'a pas manqué, et pencha la tête sur le côté me demandant. "Tu as froid?"

Lentement, je me suis levé, j'étais en train de réaliser que j'étais nue sous les couvertures, et j'ai senti mes joues rougir.

"Parce que tes joues disent tout à fait le contraire, en fait, je dirais même qu'elles ont l'air un peu chaude ..."

La voix d'Alice s'arrêta alors qu'elle se penchait et scella mes lèvres avec les siennes.

_Je pourrais sérieusement m'habituer à me réveiller comme cela,_ mon esprit compris que sa langue frottait juste au-dessus de ma lèvre inférieur.

"Mmmm" lui ai-je répondu.

Alice revînt dans ma bouche et plaça ses doigts sur ma joue.

"Tu as l'air délicieuse le matin Bella" elle a chuchoté, ajoutant "Peut-être que je ferais mieux de te laisser te changer, sinon nous ne pourrons jamais aller en bas ..."

J'ai soupiré, assez lourdement, et Alice ri.

"Okay Alice, si tu insistes" répondis-je, avant de me pencher rapidement vers l'avant et d'embrasser ses lèvres.

Alice rit encore: "Tu me taquines" murmura-t-elle.

"Je pourrais dire la même chose de vous Mlle Cullen" répondis-je, que sa main errait le long de ma clavicule et sous la couverture.

"Alice ...". J'ai prévenu, tandis que ses doigts ont trouvé ma poitrine.

Maintenant c'était au tour d'Alice de soupirer.

"Nous continuerons plus tard" répondit-elle, me faisant un clin d'œil, pendant qu'elle sortait de la chambre.

Je ne pouvais pas attendre plus tard.

Quand je suis entrée dans le salon, j'ai réalisé que j'étais la dernière à arriver.

"Désolé" ai-je marmonné, puis je m'asseyais entre Alice et Rosalie.

Esmée sourit à Carlise puis elle dit doucement, "S'il te plaît ne t'excuse pas Bella, nous n'avons pas besoin de dormir, donc nous sommes toujours prêts".

J'acquiesçais et retournais leur sourire.

Emmett, était assis à côté d'Edward et Jasper était sur le canapé en face me souriant.

" Bien dormi Bella?"

J'acquiesçais, "Oui merci" ai-je répondu, avant de regarder Alice qui avait également le sourire sur son visage.

J'avalais ma salive. Si Emmett allait me poser plus de questions comme celle-ci, je savais que mes joues commenceraient à rougir.

"Tu as réussi à dormir alors?" il a demandé, me faisant un clin d'œil.

Ok, voici le rougissement ...

"Emmett, ferme là et oublie l'image qu'il y a dans ton esprit" répliqua Rosalie, tandis qu'elle me regardait et me souriait.

"Okay, je prenais juste des nouvelles de notre invitée, c'est tout" répondit Emmett, avec un large sourire sur le visage.

"Merci" ai-je trouvé à répondre, avant de voir que les yeux de Jasper étaient directement sur moi. Lentement, j'ai commencé à me détendre; aucun doute que Jasper travaillait sa magie sur moi.

Carlisle se déplaça sur le côté de la chaise et se tourna en direction d'Esmée.

"Nous n'avons pas trouvé le vampire nomade la nuit dernière, même si nous avons trouvé son odeur".

"C'est un homme?" ai-je demandé, la voix un peu hésitante. Alice me prit la main et la serra.

Carlisle continua, "Oui, et la poursuite de l'exploration de cette région m'a convaincu qu'il agit seul. Je soupçonne qu'il se soit aventuré dans le prochain comté, mais il pourrait facilement revenir à Forks. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que nous continuons à le suivre."

Tout le monde dans la salle acquiesça.

"Est-ce qu'il va venir s'en prendre à moi" ai-je demandé, ma voix me trahissant à nouveau.

Carlisle fronça légèrement les sourcils, "Il est peu probable Bella, après ce qui s'est passé hier, il ne t'a pas approché toi, ou Jacob, ou Alice, il sait probablement que tu es sous surveillance, ce seul point devrait faire qu'il reste à l'écart".

J'acquiesçais. Ce vampire, quel qu'il soit, savait qu'Alice était un vampire.

Emmett prit ensuite la parole, "Il ne voudrait pas s'impliquer dans une bataille avec un autre vampire Bella, et il serait certainement pas envie de s'opposer à Jake au vue de sa nature".

Je regardais Rosalie tandis qu'elle lançait un regard sévère à Emmett.

La nature de Jake?

Edward parla ensuite, "Ne t'inquiètes pas Bella, tu es en sécurité avec nous, nous ne laisserons rien t'arriver, ou à quelqu'un d'autre ici à Forks Nous allons continuer à chasser jusqu'à ce que nous le trouvons.".

Je souris à Edward.

"Merci" répondis-je.

Alice se tenait à mes côtés, "Je pense qu'il est temps que nous allions voir Jake" a-t-elle dit, elle tendit la main et je l'ai pris.

Oui, c'était vraiment le moment de voir Jake.

_(Plus tard, à la Résidence Swan)_

Alice s'arrêta devant ma maison.

"A-t-il dit qu'il viendrait ici?" a-t-elle demandé.

J'hochais la tête, "Je l'ai appelé pendant que tu parlais à Jasper, et il a dit qu'il viendrait dès que possible".

Alice secoua la tête, "Es-tu sûr que tu veux que je me joigne à toi, Bella? Peut-être préfère-t-il te parler seul?"

Je pris la main d'Alice et embrassé ses doigts.

"Je veux que tu sois avec moi".

Alice sourit: "Alors, allons-y".

Nous sommes entrés dans la maison. Charlie m'avait laissé un message sur la table de la cuisine; il était au travail et serait à la maison aux alentours de midi.

J'étais sur le point de me faire une boisson quand la voix de Jake explosa derrière moi.

"Je ne pensais pas qu'elle serait là ..." Jake fit un geste vers Alice avec son pouce.

Je pouvais sentir la boule de colère dans le creux de mon estomac.

"Jake, simplement assieds-toi" répondis-je, qui a entraîné un "humph" de la part de Jake et un sourire éclatant d'Alice.

"Je pense qu'il y a quelque chose que tu dois me dire" ai-je continué, que Jake s'assit lourdement sur la chaise de cuisine.

"Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que tu veux dire" répondit-il.

J'ai tiré une chaise et me suis assise en face de lui.

Alice était restée derrière moi.

"Hier, dans les bois ... tu as dit que tu pouvais les _sentir_ ..."

Jake regarda Alice, avant de détourner son regard vers moi.

"Ouais, ils sentent fort".

Derrière moi, Alice grogna.

"Oh, je suis désolé t'ai-je offensé?" dit-il d'une voix rauque, tandis qu'il retourna sur la chaise, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Alice s'approcha derrière moi, et posa ses mains sur mes épaules.

"Je pense que je vais te laisser seul ..." me dit-elle doucement, pressant doucement mes épaules.

"Enfin" rétorqua Jake, avec un regard béat sur son visage.

"Je serai à l'extérieur" Alice a continué, ignorant le commentaire de Jake.

"Tu n'es pas obliger" ai-je répondu honnêtement. Je voulais qu'Alice soit à côté de moi.

Alice regarda Jake, puis de nouveau à moi.

"C'est pour le mieux, d'ailleurs ... Je ne suis pas sûr que je puisse faire face à _son_ odeur ..."

Sa voix s'éteignit alors qu'elle passait devant Jake et lui fit un clin d'œil.

Jake a lancé une autre "humph" tandis qu'Alice quittait la salle.

"Okay, quelqu'un peut-il me dire ce qui se passe ici?" ai-je demandé, reniflant l'air inconsciemment.

Je ne pouvais pas sentir quoi que ce soit.

"Jake?" ai-je demandé à nouveau, il détourna son regard vers la table de cuisine.

«Ecoute, c'est ridicule, je sais que tu n'as pas tout à me dire mais s'il te plaît, si tu tiens vraiment à notre amitié, tu dois me dire ..."

Jake passa une main sur son visage.

"Ce n'est pas aussi simple que cela" répondit-il avec un soupir.

Je le regardais tambouriner des doigts sur la table.

"Tu ne veux pas me dire, ou tu n'y arrives pas?" J'ai demandé.

Jake a arrêté de tambouriner et me regarda.

"Je ne suis pas censé le dire ... écoute Bella, je ne devrais même pas _avoir_ cette conversation avec toi ..."

Je fis signe que je comprenais, "D'accord, mais je _sais_ qu'il y a quelque chose que tu ne veux pas me dire Jake. Comment savais-tu qu'il y avait un autre vampire se cachant dans les bois? Est-ce que ta tribu a un sens supplémentaire lorsqu'il s'agit de vampires? Et pourquoi tu es allé _dans_ les bois après que nous soyons partis ? es-tu fou Jake? Tu as _une_ idée de ce qu'un vampire pourrait te faire "?

Jake a soudainement sauté de son siège, _"Tu_ n'as aucune idée de ce que _je_ peux leur faire Bella ...".

Je l'ai regardé alors qu'il a commencé à marcher en rond autour de la salle.

"Alors pourquoi tu ne me éclaires pas?" ai-je chuchoté.

Jake se retourna, et grimaça. "Bella, je ne peux pas ... Je ..."

"Je pense que tu devrais partir" répondis-je. J'en avais assez de Jake et ses secrets.

"Bella, s'il te plaît, crois-moi ... Je tiens à te le dire, mais je leur ai donné ma parole"

"Qui?" ai-je demandé.

Jake secoua la tête.

"Ecoute, je ne peux pas faire ça maintenant Bella"

J'ai haussé les épaules.

Jake commença à s'éloigner, mais alors soudainement tourné, "Alice sait ..." Sa voix s'éteignit.

J'acquiesçais.

"Et elle ne t'a pas dit ...".

J'acquiesçais de nouveau, "Alice espérait que tu me le dises..."

Jake s'approcha de moi et me prit la main dans la sienne.

"Je pense que tu as besoin de lire le livre des mythes et légendes encore une fois Bella ... Peut-être Alice pourrait t'aider à faire tes devoirs à ma place?"

Je devais avoir l'air perplexe, Jake serra doucement ma main. "Demandes-lui de t'aider à ... ... comprendre ... dis-lui que j'ai suggéré cela ...".

Immédiatement je savais à qui les mots de Jake étaient destinés.

Pour une raison quelconque, il était incapable de me dire son secret.

Mais Alice pourrait me dire ...

Et il voulait qu'elle le fasse.

"Ok ... Si tu es sûr ..." ai-je répondu, avant d'ajouter: "Ecoute Jake, je suis désolé de t'avoir fait passer un mauvais moment à ce sujet ... Je suis juste ... inquiète pour toi ..."

Jake sourit, "Bella, tu sors un vampire, je devrais être celui qui est inquiet ici".

J'ai ri. Je riais parce que c'était comme si j'avais le vieux Jake sur le dos.

Lentement, il tourna ma main sur la sienne, "A propos d'hier ...".

J'ai serré la main avant de la relâcher. "Tu n'aurais pas dû m'embrasser Jake" ai-je répondu doucement.

Jake soupira de nouveau, "Pourquoi pas Bella?"

"Alice" ai-je tout simplement répondu.

Jake renifla, "Tu aimes vraiment jouer avec le feu, n'est-ce pas ?"

Avant que je puisse répondre, Alice était à mes côtés.

"Je pense que tu es celui qui aime jouer avec le feu" répondit-elle pour moi, alors qu'elle passait son bras sous le mien.

Jake est resté cloué sur place.

"Si tu te soucis de Bella, tu ne la mettrais pas en danger" répondit-il.

Alice pencha la tête sur le côté, comme si l'action aidait à comprendre ce que Jake venait de dire.

"La même chose pourrait être dit de toi", répondit-elle de sa voix toujours calme.

Encore une fois, j'étais perplexe, mais j'ai continué à les écouter et les regarder, Alice et Jake semblaient s'engager dans une compétition de regard.

Enfin Jake cassé la connexion de son regard, "Peu importe Alice" il a répondu tandis qu'il se retourna pour partir.

Il s'arrêta à la porte, et il se tourna, "Rappelles-toi, Alice peut t'aider avec les devoirs" et il était parti l'instant d'après.

Je me retournai pour regarder Alice, dont le bras était encore lié au mien.

"Nous devons parler Alice".

Alice hocha la tête, "Oui".

**Bon Jake laisse la tâche de son secret à Alice...**

**Alors Reviews?**


	37. Paix!

**bonjour à tous! voici la suite de cette belle histoire d'Eden-storm!**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 37 - Paix**

_**POV Alice**_

Je me tenais à l'extérieur, alors que Bella et Jake discutaient à l'intérieur, dans la cuisine de Charlie.

_Mon esprit vagabondait retournant à la nuit précédente._

Je m'étais sentie en paix, avec Bella dans mes bras. Je regardais son corps endormi pendant que des ondes de calme ont traversé tout le long de mon être. Pas une seule fois au cours de notre ébat amoureux j'avais été tenté de mordre Bella et de la vider de son sang. Oh, j'avoue que j'ai eu du mal à prendre le contrôle de mes émotions au début surtout quand elle s'enroulait autour de moi comme un pèle mêle. L'odeur de Bella, liées à la luxure et au désir, m'avait frappé avec force comme je n'avais jamais connu auparavant, et cela avait envoyé mon besoin dans une telle frénésie que j'ai dû lutter pour reprendre le contrôle de mon propre désir. J'avais goûté, embrassé, et caressé chaque once de chair que je pouvais, et elle m'avait retourné la faveur avec ce sourire qui m'envoya un trop plein d'émotion.

J'étais amoureuse de Bella Swan.

Et elle m'aimait.

Et j'avais pleuré.

Je ne pouvais pas me rappeler la dernière fois que j'avais pleuré. Peut-être, quand j'étais humaine ... mais de mémoire, si tant est que cela existe, quelque part au fond, étais enfermé dans mon subconscient, attendant patiemment d'être libéré. Non, je ne me souvenais pas d'avoir pleuré en tant qu'être humain ... pas plus que je me souviens d'avoir pleuré en tant que vampire parce que ... eh bien, les vampires ne pleuraient pas. Pourtant, j'avais versé une seule, une larme solitaire qui avait coulé sur ma joue, ralenti car elle avait été capturée par la pointe du doigt de Bella.

Et elle l'avait goûté, mon esprit était tellement concentré sur la larme, que je n'avais pas eu le temps d'arrêter Bella de goûter, maintenant je n'avais que trop conscience que la larme aurait pu contenir du venin ... et si Bella avait goûté plus qu'une seule goutte ...qu'est ce qui serait arrivé?

Je frémis légèrement. Détectant un mouvement, Bella colla sa joue dans le creux de mon cou et se blottit contre moi.

J'étais tellement reconnaissante que cette larme semblait être une chose réelle, même si j'étais encore confuse. J'avais besoin d'en parler à Carlisle, et j'avais besoin de savoir s'ils avaient trouvé l'étranger, le vampire qui causait tant de dégâts et de destruction.

Mais pas pour l'instant.

J'étais trop contente, d'être là, avec Bella dans mes bras. Je pouvais entendre sa respiration régulière et même les battements de son cœur pomper son sang dans tout son corps.

Sang.

Lentement, j'ai souri; plus de peur ni de panique s'ensuivirent; J'ai aimé Bella, et je ne lui aurais jamais fait de mal.

Elle soupira dans son sommeil et murmura "Alice ..."

Même dans son sommeil elle pensait à moi. Je fermais les yeux, même si je savais que le sommeil ne viendrait jamais.

Bella.

Toujours dans mon esprit, je n'ai pas besoin de rêver d'elle parce qu'elle était avant tout dans mes pensées, chaque minute de chaque jour depuis que je l'ai rencontré, et j'embrassais le haut de sa tête, savourant l'odeur de ses cheveux, je réalisais qu'elle avait été dans mes pensées avant même que je ne la rencontre. Cette première vision, de quelqu'un de nouveau ... depuis ce moment, j'avais pensé à une personne et une seule personne ...

Bella.

Le temps a continué à passer lentement, je savourais ce moment. Je tenais celle que j'aimais, mais pour combien de temps avant que le moment passe? Bientôt, il serait bientôt temps pour le lever du jour, et je devrais la laisser partir. On aura d'autres nuits, et j'espérais plus que je ne le pensais se passerait comme celle-ci avec Bella. Mais que se passera-t-il après? Lorsque les nuits, les semaines, les mois, les années seront passées ... après?

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement alors que j'entendais Bella gémir dans son sommeil ... _"Ne me laisse pas, jamais ..."_

Je la serrai contre moi, des mots apaisant s'échappant de mes lèvres, je lui caressais le bras qui était sur ma poitrine.

"Jamais ..." Murmurai-je en retour.

Bella apparemment satisfait de ma réponse, ou la scène qui se jouait dans son rêve la satisfaisait car elle sourit contre mon cou puis elle soupira et continua à dormir à poings fermés.

Je ne la quitterais jamais, mais que faire si elle me quitte? Je ne changerais jamais. Je serais toujours moi, Alice Cullen. Les sables du temps avaient cessé de s'écouler pour moi, mais pour Bella ? Bella, ils ont continué à se consumer tranquillement ...

Bella vieillissait.

Bella allait changer.

Et je la perdrais.

L'idée était impossible à supporter, les images ont couru dans ma tête, Bella allait murir, rencontrer de nouvelles personnes, peut-être même un mari potentiel ... Bella allait avoir des enfants, être de plus en plus vieille, regarder ses propres enfants donner naissance ...

Je secouais la tête. Ce ne étaient pas des visions de l'avenir, c'était simplement mon imagination qui laissait ma peur agir, la peur de perdre Bella.

Je sentis un léger mouvement sur ma joue, et réalisais que ce était une autre larme, voyageant au travers de ma pommette.

J'avais besoin de parler à Carlisle, j'avais besoin de réponses.

Lentement, je me suis extrait du bras et de la jambe de Bella. J'ai regardé elle tendait la main pour me chercher. Rapidement j'ai mis un oreiller sous son bras qui me cherchait. Bella serra doucement l'oreiller et soupira d'aise.

Je ne voulais pas la laisser, mais j'avais tellement de questions dont j'avais besoin de réponse.

Rapidement j'ai mis quelques vêtements et quittais la pièce, fermant doucement la porte derrière moi. Il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour atteindre la cuisine où se tenait Esmée, face aux grandes baies vitrées ouvertes qui étaient sur tout un pan de mur.

"Esmée" murmurai-je, Esmée se retourna et sourit.

"Bella est endormi?" elle a demandé, marchant vers moi et en prenant mes deux mains dans les siennes.

«Oui» répondis-je simplement, je serrais les deux mains d'Esmée.

"Alice ... tout va bien?" me demanda-t-elle, un regard d'inquiétude sur le visage avant qu'il soit rapidement remplacé par son sourire habituel.

«J'ai besoin de parler à Carlisle ... est-il rentré?"

Esmée m'a tiré vers le salon, où nous nous sommes assis.

"Pas encore, mais il est tout près, je peux le sentir"

J'ai souri. Esmée et Carlisle avaient un lien qui était vraiment impénétrable; ils pouvaient se sentir l'un l'autre, même si l'autre était à des kilomètres.

"Tu peux me parler, si tu veux" poursuit-elle.

J'acquiesçai. "Esmée … Je suis... confuse."

Esmée se déplaça pour être plus près de moi, et frotta mon épaule avec sa main apaisante.

"Bella?" elle demanda.

"Non ... oui ... je ..."

J'ai buté sur chaque mot.

"Tu l'aimes, Alice".

J'hochais la tête, «Comment sais-tu?" ai-je demandé, Esmée sourit de nouveau.

"Appelons cela l'intuition de la mère» répondit-elle.

J'acquiesçai une nouvelle fois. Esmée n'était pas ma mère biologique, mais elle était la seule mère que j'ai jamais connu et aimé.

"Elle ressent la même chose" elle a continué, et je savais que ce n'était pas une question.

«Oui» répondis-je tout simplement.

Esmée a continué à frotter mon épaule, "Tu as de la difficulté, ces sentiments que vous avez sont nouveaux pour toi, Alice ... ne t'inquiètes pas pour cela, et profites-en"

J'ai soupiré. «Elle est humaine, Esmée. Un jour, elle me laissera ... et alors? Que dois-je faire à ce moment? Elle me fait sentir ... tellement d'émotions ... ce soir ... Esmée, ce soir, elle me rendait si heureuse, que j'ai pleuré, une larme ... et puis quand je ai pensé à la perdre, je me sentais si triste ... J'ai pleuré une larme encore une fois ... qu'est ce qui se passe chez moi? "

Esmée a arrêté sa douce caresse et me regarda directement dans les yeux.

"Alice, personne ne connaît l'avenir pour toi et Bella. J'aimerais pouvoir te dire ce qui va arriver. Je peux seulement te dire ceci la vie, comme on dit se vit à fond. Si Bella te rend heureuse, vis chaque instant que tu peux avec elle jusqu'à ce que la vie prenne une nouvelle direction, pour toi ou pour elle. Les vampires peuvent éprouver des émotions Alice, bien que je n'ai entendu qu'une seule fois parler d'un vampire qui versait une larme avant ".

Je regardai Esmée immédiatement, "Qui?" ai-je demandé.

Esmée sourit; "Un jour, il y a quelques années, quand j'étais à l'intérieur toi, tes frères et ta sœur étiez dehors en train de jouer au baseball avec Carlisle qui regardait ... vous aviez tous l'air si heureux, et je me sentais tellement satisfaite et pleine de bonheur de tous vous avoir dans ma vie, la famille que j'ai toujours voulu quand j'étais un être humain ... la famille que je chéris plus que tout dans ce monde Alice. Je vous ai regardé, et j'ai pleuré, une seule larme. Je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne jusqu'à présent ".

Je me suis penchée en avant et embrassé Esmée. Lentement, elle me berçait dans ses bras. "Tout ira bien, mon amour. Mais tu as besoin de parler à Bella à propos de ta peur"

J'acquiesçai en serrant Esmée fort dans mes bras.

Nous sommes restées assis comme ça, pendant un certain temps. Esmée peignait mes cheveux avec ses doigts, me balançant doucement.

«J'ai besoin d'aller à l'étage" ai-je répondu quelques instants plus tard.

Esmée sourit, "Retourne la voir, Alice. Et ne t'inquiètes pas. Tout ira bien"

Je l'ai embrassé sur la joue puis bondit en direction de l'étage pour être avec celle que j'aimais.

Et là, je me suis posé avec Bella dans mes bras jusqu'à ce que le soleil se soit levé et a brillé dans ma chambre.

Et là, je restai un moment, regardant le pouvoir obscur montait de plus en plus haut dans le ciel. J'avais détesté le soleil avant et mon esprit avait changé si vite quand je réalisais que Bella n'était pas contrarié ou ne craignait pas ce qu'il provoquait chez moi.

Je pouvais la sentir se réveiller avant qu'elle n'ouvre les yeux, mais je suis resté, alors que le soleil a continué à baigner ma peau. Et puis je me suis tourné, parce que mes yeux avaient désiré Bella.

Elle avait l'air ... belle. Et il a fallu chaque once de contrôle, pour que je puisse m'arrêter et ne pas me jeter sur elle, prenant ses lèvres contre les miennes alors que mes doigts fouilleraient son corps ...

J'avais besoin de m'échapper; Je ne voulais pas, mais je savais que Carlisle voulait parler à tout le monde de ce qui s'était passé la veille. Alors je l'avais laissé, à contrecœur.

Et quand Bella était arrivé, rougissant plus que jamais après les commentaires d'Emmett, nous nous sommes assis et avons écouté Carlisle. Et je savais que Bella voulait voir Jake, et j'étais soulagée et heureuse qu'elle veuille que j'aille avec elle. Je n'aimais pas l'idée de la laisser seule avec lui, surtout après ce baiser ... mais quand il était arrivé à son domicile; Je savais qu'elle ne serait pas en mesure d'obtenir quelque chose de lui avec moi ici.

Donc je l'avais laissée, encore. Mais j'allais rester près, si près que je pouvais encore entendre chaque mot qui s'était passé entre Bella et Jake.

Et puis il a essayé encore une fois ... Je pouvais entendre ses paroles ... "Tu aimes vraiment jouer avec le feu n'est-ce pas ?"

Et sans une autre pensée, je me suis retrouvé dans la cuisine, bras liés avec celui de Bella.

Je n'avais jamais été possessive avant.

Mais je commençais à l'être maintenant.

Donc j'étais là, avec Bella et Jake alors qu'il se tourna vers elle avant de partir de la maison "Rappelles-toi, Alice peut t'aider avec les devoirs »...

Il voulait que je dise à Bella ce qu'il était, et que je me tenais en face de Bella, j'ai commencé à me demander comment je pourrais lui dire ...

Lui dire que son meilleur ami était un métamorphe.

Lui dire que son meilleur ami était un loup.


End file.
